Surrender
by JoyBrightmoon
Summary: Es increíble la forma en la que unas cuantas palabras pueden cambiar el curso de tu vida. Un día estás tranquilamente viviendo en un mundo completamente normal, y al otro te encuentras a ti misma dentro de un mundo rodeado de misterios y fantasía, donde el amor y la amistad es lo único que pueden hacer que sobrevivas. Me llamo Lily, y te animo a leer la historia que cambió mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Tanto los personajes, como la trama de "Twilight", no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora original, Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia está creada sin ningún ánimo de lucro, tan solo con el afán de entretener._

 _¡Hola! Tal y como dije en la nota que dejé hace unos meses en el otro sitio, estoy reescribiendo esta historia cuando tengo algo de tiempo (e inspiración), así que aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Para las que han estado aquí desde hace mucho, quizás os parezcan similares muchas cosas de la historia anterior a la que estoy subiendo ahora, y es que he querido mantener un poco la esencia de lo que había escrito antes, pero añadiendo y corrigiendo ciertas cosas. Para los nuevos lectores, (si es que hay alguno jeje) ¡bienvenidos! Os invito a leer la historia y a que me digáis que os parece en los comentarios_ :D

 _No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que sea dentro de poco tiempo; ¡también depende de vuestros reviews! Decidme si os gusta o no_ :)

 _Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que empecéis a leer, porque me parece que son un poco importantes: La historia está ambientada justo después del tercer libro/tercera película, con lo cual, lo que ocurre en Amanecer todavía no ha sucedido, sino que está por suceder. También he decidido cambiar las edades de algunos personajes, como los de la manada o incluso el de Bella, porque se acomodaba mejor a lo que tenía en mente. Seguramente que esta historia sea una mezcla entre las películas y los libros, con cosas de mi propia invención._

 _¡Espero que os guste! ^^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _Las decisiones nunca son sencillas._

* * *

 **JACOB.**

Mi pesada respiración hacía eco en aquel solitario y oscuro bosque. Los pájaros dejaron de gorjear al presentir que algo peligroso se acercaba y los ciervos se escondieron entre las espesas ramas de los árboles, a la espera de que aquella extraña criatura a la que podían escuchar, se marchase sin causarles ningún daño. Solté un bufido y obligué a mis entumecidas patas a seguir corriendo, a internarme más en la espesura. Tenía que resignarme a la idea de que esa iba a ser mi condena: vivir siempre como un ser inusual del que solo eran testigo las leyendas; un monstruo con el tamaño de un oso, la forma de un lobo y la fuerza de una manada entera. Una criatura peligrosa capaz de hacer daño a todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Por eso había decidido irme y dejar que el animal que convivía dentro de mi tomara el mando de mis emociones. Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando dejaba que el instinto mandase; me ataba a la realidad del aquí y ahora que de otra forma no era capaz de conseguir. Dejaba de sentir emociones tan complejas como el rechazo o el desamor, y me centraba en las sensaciones primitivas propias de un animal: hambre, sueño, frío... Si me hubiese quedado un minuto más, habría cometido la mayor locura de mi vida, algo con lo que habría tenido que cargar en mi conciencia para el resto de mi existencia. No por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer, pues borrar de la faz de la tierra a ese chupasangre no me suponía ninguna dificultad; eran las consecuencias de esa acción las que caerían sobre mí como una losa para hundirme más en la miseria. El desprecio y la repugnancia de sus ojos serían mi castigo. Casi podía verlo.

Agité la cabeza rápidamente en un intento por apartarla de mi mente, aunque fuese durante un instante. Como si eso fuese posible.

Aceptar que jamás sería mía era sencillo, ya que nunca lo había sido. Lo sabía, siempre lo había hecho, incluso desde el principio; pero aferrarme a la idea de que podía hacerla entrar en razón era mucho más fácil que ver cómo decidía echar a perder su vida para siempre. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo, habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerle ver que no tendría que cambiar o convertirse en algo diferente para poder estar conmigo, que no tendría que morir.

Solté un gruñido rabioso. Nada tenía sentido ahora. Ella ya había decidido sin importarle nada ni nadie; sin importarle dejar atrás a su familia o romperme el corazón. Por eso no podía quedarme allí como un mero espectador. No era capaz de quedarme viendo como una inocente caminaba por el corredor de la muerte sin hacer nada por salvarla.

— _Menuda alegría derrochas._

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa por la repentina interrupción en mis pensamientos y trastabillé con las hojas húmedas del suelo. Derrapé unos pocos metros hasta que me estampé contra un árbol y acabé tendido entre sus nudosas raíces, en una cama de hojas y ramas rotas.

— _¡Joder!_ —aullé enfadado.

— _Vaya golpe, colega_ —dijo Quil entre risas.

Que alguien que no eres tú esté en tu cabeza hablando debería de ser algo perturbador, pero por desgracia yo estaba más que acostumbrado; era uno de los regalitos inesperados que te encontrabas tras el primer cambio de fase. Una manada sin ningún medio de comunicación era inútil a la hora de cazar, por eso nosotros teníamos el vinculo mental. Todos los integrantes de la manada podían escucharse los pensamientos de forma tan clara como si fuesen los suyos propios. Incluso las emociones se sentían con fuerza. Yo lo detestaba con la misma intensidad con la que detestaba la magia que corría por mis venas. Tenía que reconocer que era muy útil cuando teníamos que dar caza a uno de esos chupasangre y que era como estar siempre en una llamada múltiple dondequiera que estuvieses; sin embargo, el precio que todos teníamos que pagar por tener ese vinculo era que perdíamos toda privacidad. Nada de secretos con la manada. Cero.

— _¿Qué narices quieres?_ —espeté sin miramientos. Sacudí el lomo con cuidado para quitar todas las hojas que se habían caído encima de mí, esperando no haberme roto nada. Cuando estuve seguro de que todo seguía como debería, me propulsé hacia delante y continué corriendo.

— _Ya lo sabes._

— _Jake_ —una nueva voz mucho más aguda que la de mi amigo se nos unió— _. Te necesitamos, tío._

— _Dejadme en paz_ —dije con cansancio.

Y aquí venía la irritante y repetitiva conversación de la manda desde mi partida. Siempre era la misma historia.

— _Billy te necesita_ —dijo Quil. Los pelos del cuello se me erizaron como respuesta y un gruñido se me escapó de entre los dientes— _. Puedes gruñirme todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es cierto. Lo dejaste solo cuando decidiste huir._

— _Bueno, mi madre y Emily han ido a visitarle de vez en cuando_ —añadió Seth por lo bajo.

— _Ya, claro, porque su compañía es igual que la de su propio hijo ¿verdad?_

— _¡No quería decir eso…!_

— _¿Ahora usas el chantaje emocional como forma de coacción?_ —pregunté entre dientes.

Quil sabía dónde meter el dedo en la llaga y apretar hasta hacerme sangrar, después de todo, era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo que le daba la información necesaria para hacerlo. Lo malo era que no pretendía volver a la reserva hasta que de verdad sintiese que estaba preparado para hacer frente a las situaciones que se me presentaran delante, con la cabeza bien despejada. Sin embargo, por mucho que me doliese admitirlo, mi amigo tenía razón: había tenido que dejar atrás a mi padre para poder alejarme de todo. Posiblemente eso era de lo único de lo que me arrepentía.

— _No habría necesidad de usarlo si fueses coherente y dejases de ser un estúpido_ —dijo una nueva voz femenina.

— _Vaya Leah, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo simpática que eres. Un rayito de sol._

— _Es una de mis muchas virtudes_ —contestó la loba con sorna.

— _No seas así_ —protestó su hermano— _. Todos entendemos que estés mal por lo que está pasando, Jake._

— _Habla por ti…_

— _¡Leah!_ —volvió a quejarse Seth.

— _¿Qué? Mira, no voy a fingir que esto me importa. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que le digamos no sirve de nada?_

Sentí su frustración arderme en el pecho como si fuese la mía propia. Muy en el fondo podía simpatizar con la chica, pero mi cabezonería iba más allá del alcance de sus palabras, las cuales estaban cayendo en saco roto.

— _¿Sabes qué es lo que más me revienta de todo esto?_ —prosiguió— _Que ni siquiera estás imprimado de ella._

— _¿Vienes a darme lecciones sobre la imprimación?_ —resoplé.

— _Si hace falta, sí._

— _Pues ve ahorrándote la saliva, no las necesito._

— _Madre mía, estoy razonando con la pared._

— _Tú no lo entiendes, Leah._

— _¿Qué no lo entiendo?_ —la frustración fue remplazada por un agudo pinchazo, como si un clavo ardiendo intentase atravesarme el pecho. No supe reconocer si era su dolor o el mío— _. Créeme, de todos los que estamos aquí la que mejor te entiende soy yo._

— _Eh… No creo que ahora sea el momento de hablar de eso_ —dijo Quil claramente incómodo.

— _¿Y cuándo va a ser un buen momento? ¿Cuando sea demasiado tarde para que se dé cuenta de que está desperdiciando su vida por una idiota que no merece la pena?_ —inquirió— _Mira Jacob, tienes que espabilar de una maldita vez y dejar de ser tan sumamente cabezota y egoísta. ¿No decías que estabas enamorado de Bella? Pues demuéstralo sintiéndote feliz por su felicidad y no comportándote como un niño al que le han quitado su muñeco._

 _¿Quieres echar a perder tu vida por una persona que no lo merece? Adelante, cava tu propio hoyo y escóndete ahí hasta que te pudras, pero no arrastres a las personas que te aprecian contigo. ¿Quieres luchar y olvidarte de ella? Genial. Demuestra que tienes lo que tienes que tener: vuelve a tu casa y pasa página de una maldita vez._

— _Ya vale, chicos_ —interrumpió una nueva voz. Al notar el peso de sus palabras caer sobre mi, supe quien era: Sam, nuestro Alfa. ¿Cuándo se habría unido a nuestra conversación?

— _¿De verdad esperas que me calle después de todo lo que me ha dicho?_

— _Puedo seguir si no has tenido suficiente._

— _Claro, por favor, deléitame con tu sabiduría milenaria_ —dije con toda la acidez que pude.

— _Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no continuamos analizando tu rabieta de pre-adolescente?_

— _¿Te refieres a tu estado natural?_

— _¡Eres un desagradecido de mier…!_

— _¡Ya basta!_ —ordenó Sam.

Agité la cabeza dejando escapar un gruñido disconforme al sentir el latigazo de su mandato obligándome a que me callara. Oh, como detestaba la sensación; el estar atado de pies y manos sin opción de resistencia cuando Sam daba una orden, como si me manejase con sus hilos de acero.

Por mucho que quisiese protestar, todos los intentos por desobedecerle iban a ser inútiles y una pérdida de tiempo y energía que prefería ahorrarme. Su puesto como líder de la manada le confería esa magia especial llamada "voz del Alfa" de la que ninguno de nosotros disfrutábamos. Básicamente, si él daba una orden, por extraña o desapacible que fuese, estabas obligado a cumplirla sí o sí, sin excepciones, y a pesar de que eso era algo de lo que tan solo él disfrutaba, era mi excusa perfecta para añadir otro punto a la lista de cosas negativas que tenía ser un hombre lobo.

— _Respetad su decisión_ —dijo— _. Cuando esté listo, volverá._

— _Ya, eso será cuando las vacas vuelen…_

— _Cambiad de fase_ —por un momento pensé que también me lo estaba diciendo a mi, pero al no notar el peso de su orden, me di cuenta de que no. Suspiré aliviado; un descanso de todas esas voces en mi cabeza me vendría bien.

Agradecía su preocupación y sus ganas de que volviera, de verdad, pero no podía. Necesitaba centrarme en curar mis heridas y estando en casa no iba a poder hacerlo.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó Sam cuando todo el mundo se fue.

— _De una pieza_ —sabía de sobra que no se refería a mi estado físico, pero no estaba dispuesto a abrir la caja de Pandora y confesarle que me sentía como una mierda.

— _¿Cuándo crees que volverás?_

— _No lo sé Sam. Cuando esté preparado, como tú has dicho. Es todo cuestión de tiempo, supongo._

— _Procura que ese tiempo no se alargue demasiado._

— _¿Cómo están las cosas por casa? ¿Y Billy?_

— _Todos están preocupados por ti_ —de pronto la mente de Sam se inundó de imágenes, de recuerdos que podía ver con claridad.

Todo parecía seguir igual que cuando me fui: la rampa de la entrada mojada debido a la permanente lluvia que caía en la reserva, los cuadros de la familia colgados en la entrada, la estrecha cocina y el pequeño comedor frente a ella... Mi estómago protestó cuando el olor a comida recién hecha inundó todos mis sentidos. Por un momento me vi allí, sentado a la mesa, resguardado de las inclemencias del tiempo y disfrutando de un plato caliente; pero tuve que recordarme que lo que estaba viendo tan solo eran recuerdos en la mente de otra persona.

Una cabellera morena se cruzó delante de mi y se giró para dedicarme una sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, desfigurando las tres cicatrices que tenía en el lado derecho de su cara. Era Emily, la prometida de Sam. Llevaba en las manos un plato de sopa humeante desde donde salía aquel rico olor.

Encima de la mesa del comedor había muchos más platos. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por Charlie, el padre de Bella y el jefe de la policía de Forks. A su lado estaba mi padre, en su silla de ruedas y con su sombrero calado hasta las orejas. El policía parecía estar contándole algo, pero él no le hacía caso; tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, esperando encontrar algo fuera de la casa. Bajo sus ojos se habían formado oscuras bolsas debido a la falta de sueño y sus labios se apretaban en una fina linea a causa de la concentración. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien había entrado en casa.

Pegué un pequeño brinco cuando la voz de Sam me sacó de sus recuerdos.

— _Como has podido ver, Emily y Charlie se han dejado caer por allí algunos días_ —dijo— _. Sé que Sue también ha ido varias veces._

El haber visto así a mi padre me dejó tal vacío en el pecho, que solo fui capaz de contestarle al cabo de un rato, después de haberme desplomado junto a un arroyo.

— _Dales las gracias de mi parte._

— _Charlie insiste en abrir una investigación sobre tu desaparición_ —añadió. Fruncí el ceño, ¿una investigación?— _. Está enfadado con Billy porque lo único que hace es decir que ya volverás y que no hace falta buscarte. Cree que se a sumido en el dolor y que no quiere aceptar lo que está pasando._

— _No hace falta que nadie me busque, ya sabes que algún día volveré._

— _Yo sí lo sé, pero para él llevas en paradero desconocido poco más de un mes._

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que un titubeo tiñó sus siguientes pensamientos, como si no estuviera seguro si contarme algo o no.

— _Suéltalo, Sam._

— _Bella ha estado llamando también_ —el corazón se me estrujó en el pecho cuando la nombró. Ahora entendía el titubeo— _. Ha hablado con Seth un par de veces preguntando por ti. Sabe que Billy no la va a contestar, así que…_

— _Vale. ¿Algo más?_

— _Nada relevante_ —se entrecruzaron varios pensamientos en su cabeza sobre su boda con Emily y algo de Embry que no me paré a analizar— _. Cuando decidas volver…_

— _Cuando esté preparado para volver_ —le rectifiqué.

— _Cuando lo estés_ —dijo con un deje de irritación— _, recuerda que estaremos esperándote._

— _Dile a mi padre que estoy bien._

— _Lo haré._

Inmediatamente dejé de escuchar sus pensamientos, lo que significaba que había cambiado de fase.

Solté un suspiro y me dejé caer la cabeza sobre la hierba. Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a colarse entre las ramas de los árboles, dibujando formas en el agua y oscureciendo las hojas que descansaban en el suelo. Pronto todo estaría calado por la chaparrada, pero no me moví. Estaba tan cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, que era incapaz de dar un paso más.

Miré hacia arriba cuando una intensa luz alumbró unos segundos el oscuro bosque y acto seguido resonó el rugido del trueno sobre mi cabeza, haciendo retumbar el suelo que estaba debajo de mi.

¿Habría hecho bien en irme?

* * *

 **LILIAN.**

Siempre me había parecido curioso el impacto que tiene en nuestras vidas las decisiones que tomamos, por muy pequeñas e insignificantes que sean en un principio. Yo creía que era como un ciclo, una cadena de acción y reacción interminable que define quienes somos y a dónde vamos, y que empieza desde que tenemos uso de razón. Algunas decisiones son tan sencillas de tomar, que ni siquiera nos paramos a pensarlas; como, por ejemplo, beber agua cuando tenemos sed o levantarnos por las mañanas para empezar el día. Es algo mecánico que hacemos de forma inconsciente, igual que la memoria muscular. Son decisiones que tomamos día a día y que son tan normales para nosotros, que no nos damos cuenta cuándo hemos decidido llevarlas a cabo.

Por el contrario, hay otro tipo que nos dejan mucha más huella de lo que creemos, y que pueden poner nuestra vida patas arriba, o cambiar la forma en la que vemos el mundo a nuestro alrededor; como, por ejemplo, escoger una carrera en la universidad, dar el sí quiero a la persona que amas, o aceptar un intercambio escolar en la otra punta del mundo.

Encima de mi cabeza oí un sonido suave, parecido al de una campanilla, y vi cómo se coloreaba de rojo un dibujo de un cinturón. Arrugué la frente y miré alrededor. A mi lado estaba mi hermano, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los oscuros rizos tapándole los ojos cerrados. Respiraba profundamente y no se enteraba de que nuestra madre le estaba abrochando el cinto y se aseguraba de que estaba bien cerrado.

Sus ojos oscuros chocaron con los míos, melosos, y señaló mi regazo con el mentón.

— El cinturón.

Como si algo mágico la hubiera escuchado, el avión pegó una sacudida que hizo que me aferrase al asiento, soltase una exclamación y empezase a sudar frío. Sin esperar ni un segundo más a que otra turbulencia volviese a zarandearnos, encontré los dos extremos del cinto y los uní con fuerza. Acto seguido mis dedos se enroscaron en la hebilla y me hundí más en mi asiento, apretando las mandíbulas de forma inconsciente.

Cómo no, mi miedo a estrellarnos contra el suelo y salir en las noticias en un terrible accidente de avión, parecía divertir a mi madre, quien intentaba disimular una sonrisa. La miré de mala gana.

— Son solo unas pequeñas turbulencias —reprimí el impulso de imitarla apretando con fuerza los labios.

— No se preocupe, señorita —una azafata de ojos grises y acento americano se paró al escucharla. Me dedicó una sonrisa en un intento por calmarme—. Enseguida llegaremos al aeropuerto de Seattle. Hay una gran tormenta y debido al viento, el avión se mueve más que de costumbre, pero el piloto está acostumbrado; aterrizaremos antes de que se dé cuenta.

Claro, porque decirme que había un temporal horroroso mientras que estaba a no sé cuántos metros del suelo hacía maravillas para calmarme. ¿Habría empezado la temporada de tornados? ¿Podría formarse uno en Seattle?

Le susurré un agradecimiento y ella continuó andando hacia la cabina.

Solté un suspiro y me dediqué a mirar por la empapada ventanilla intentando divisar el suelo del aeropuerto. Tenía lo que me merecía por haber decidido aceptar el dichoso intercambio escolar. ¿En qué momento me había parecido buena idea? Separarme de mi entorno, del maravilloso calor sofocante que hace en los meses de verano en Madrid, de las playas del mediterráneo abarrotadas de gente y de los guiris achicharrándose al sol y convirtiéndose en gambas andantes. En cambio ahora estaba sentada en un avión, después de haber viajado alrededor de trece horas, esperando para aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma, en el estado de Washington, al Oeste de Estado Unidos. Y eso no era todo, claro; por si el viaje hasta aquí no hubiese sido largo, además, teníamos que viajar otras cuatro o cinco horas hasta llegar al sitio más húmedo y frío de todo este enorme país. Mi instituto no podía haber elegido un lugar más caluroso como California o Florida, no; me enviaba a La Push, donde llovía más que días tenía un año. Todo gracias a que tenía familia allí, y si algo salía mal no iba a quedarme tirada en la calle.

— Ya estamos llegando —dijo mi madre. Sus ojos negros se iluminaron de entusiasmo.

Decir que ella estaba más emocionada que yo era quedarse corta. Estaba mucho más ilusionada por el cambio de aires y por volver a ver a la familia, de lo que yo estaba por conocer gente nueva y enfrentarme a la mirada de todo el mundo en una clase llena de adolescentes. No sabía como lo había conseguido, pero había logrado convencer a mi padre para que nos mudásemos todos durante el tiempo que duraría el intercambio, a la reserva. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya habían encontrado una casa, Adrián tenía una plaza en la escuela primaria de La Push y mi padre un empleo temporal en el pueblo de al lado.

Pegué un respingo cuando la voz de un hombre sonó por el altavoz del avión.

— Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma, donde son las 16:30 PM, con una temperatura exterior de 60º F. Por favor, permanezcan con el cinturón de seguridad…

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta La Push? —pregunté a mi madre.

— Me parece que va a venir tu primo a por nosotros.

— ¿En serio?

Asintió y al ver que las señales que estaban encima de nuestras cabezas se apagaban, se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó.

De la reserva a Seattle había cuatro horas de viaje, y viceversa, lo que significaba que mi primo se había pasado todo el día viajando para recoger a unos familiares a los que apenas había visto en dos o tres ocasiones, de las cuales, la que recordaba con gran claridad y especial cariño, era la única vez que había venido a Estados Unidos.

Yo acababa de cumplir la fatídica edad de los siete, la misma que mi hermano tenía ahora, y se me acababa de caer un diente de leche a causa de un cabezazo en el patio del colegio. Mi tía Bonnie, la hermana pequeña de mi madre, estaba a punto de dar el sí quiero en una pequeña capilla en la reserva de los Makah, en Neah Bay. Por supuesto, toda la familia estaba invitada, y aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de conocer a mis abuelos, el interminable viaje de España hasta aquí hizo que desarrollase un miedo irracional a volar y a los cacahuetes. No sabes lo malvados que pueden llegar a ser hasta que te atragantas con uno.

La primera vez que vi a mi primo pensé que era un niño que se había perdido en el bosque y que no sabía cómo hablar. Más tarde comprendí que aquel muchacho de nueve años acababa de caerse en el barro por culpa del dóberman de nuestra abuela y que los sonidos que le salían por la boca era su intento por hablarme en español. Enseguida encontré al aliado perfecto de gamberradas: él ponía el físico y yo el ingenio. Después de que nos pusiéramos malos en nuestra tercera misión por robar las famosas galletas con virutas de chocolate de nuestro abuelo, decidimos usar nuestra nueva sociedad para proyectos más grandes, como, por ejemplo, colarnos en las cocinas del restaurante donde se celebraba el banquete de la boda y probar la tarta nupcial. Estaba asquerosa, por cierto.

Había sido duro despedirme de Embry aquella vez. Sólo cuando juró que jamás perdería el contacto conmigo aunque tuviese que enviarme cartas todos los meses, fui capaz de separarme de él. Ahí empezó nuestra extraña y anticuada costumbre de escribirnos una vez al mes. No importaba cuántas veces hablásemos por teléfono, yo siempre esperaba con ansias sus cartas y las fotos que solía adjuntar a ellas. Casi podía hacer un álbum entero de su coche por el reportaje que le había hecho; desde que empezó a construirlo con sus amigos, hasta que estuvo terminado y pintado. Él por su parte había sido testigo de mis primeros bocetos como una dibujante amateur.

Ahora, casi diez años después, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Por mi parte, aunque sí seguía pintando, jamás se me habría ocurrido meterme en líos por unas tontas galletas y un trozo de pastel, a pesar de todo mi amor a lo dulce. Embry, sin embargo, sí parecía seguir haciendo algunas cosas cuestionables, como abandonar su cama en mitad de la noche, o romper toda su ropa misteriosamente. Mi tía se perdía por la calle de la amargura cada vez que veía que él no estaba en su casa por las noches, y por mucho que ella le castigase, nada cambiaba al día siguiente.

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Le había preguntado sobre eso algunas veces, pero Embry no parecía un joven al que le gustaba meterse en problemas. Quizás le gustaba demasiado apostar con sus amigos, pero nunca era nada grande o dañino; y dudaba mucho que su falta de ropa fuese a causa de haberse unido a un club de striptease.

Claro que, uno nunca conoce a las personas del todo.

La mano de mi hermano se agitó delante de mi cara.

— Tierra llamando a Lily, ¿alguien en casa?

— ¿Cuándo te has despertado?

— Llevo un rato llamándote —dijo Adrián. Sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos marrones destellaron burlones—. Siempre te pierdes en tu propio mundo, alienigena.

— Cállate, renacuajo —le revolví los rebeldes rizos negros y él se alejó riéndose. Cuando intenté seguirle me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y que quedaba muy poca gente ya en el avión.

— No os distraigáis, venga.

Mi hermano y yo seguimos a nuestra madre fuera del avión. La azafata de ojos grises nos despidió con una sonrisa divertida, seguramente recordando mi pánico por las turbulencias. No pude evitar el sonrojo que me subió por el cuello hasta las mejillas. Seguramente pensaba que era una dramática por tener miedo de uno de los transportes más seguros creados por el hombre. Menuda vergüenza.

Después de conseguir unos carritos para poder llevar todo nuestro equipaje cómodamente, empezamos a dar vueltas cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto. Aproveché para encender el móvil y configurar la hora y el día. Hice una mueca al ver que no tenía ninguna notificación, aunque no me extrañaba demasiado. Nadie iba a echarme de menos.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos sin tener noticias de mi primo, empecé a buscar su número en la agenda.

— ¿Quieres que le llame?

— No creo que haga falta —me contestó mi madre. Alcé la mirada hacia ella—. Mira.

— Mamá, ¿quién es ese hombre? —preguntó Adrián.

Sí, mamá, ¿quién diablos era ese hombre? Me giré y aferré mi móvil para que no se me cayera de la impresión.

Arrugué la frente sin poder creerme que aquel joven que se dirigía hacia nosotros fuese el mismo niño desgarbado y estirado que había conocido años atrás. Mi cerebro no conseguía encontrar algo que indicase que él era mi primo, a pesar de saber que él era la única persona que iba a venir a buscarnos. Una de sus manos se alzó en un saludo mientras que la otra agarraba una chaqueta vaquera que parecía no necesitar, a pesar de que yo apenas podía sentirme los dedos de las manos. Sí, no había duda. Tenía que ser él.

Cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que podría haber deslumbrado a cualquiera que no llevase gafas de sol, me di cuenta de que ese hombre y el niño de mi memoria tenían algo en común.

Alcé las cejas con incredulidad.

— ¿Embry?

— Embry, cariño —mi madre se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo—. Cuanto has cambiado… ¡Mírate! Estás enorme.

— Sólo han sido unos centímetro desde la última vez que vinisteis, tía Emma —contestó el moreno. Al parecer, su apariencia no era lo único que había cambiado. Sin duda, el teléfono me engañaba, pues su voz no sonaba tan grave cuando hablábamos.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Seguro que Tiffany se ha puesto paranoica. Conociendo a mi hermana, te habrá puesto de los nervios.

— No mucho más que de costumbre —se encogió de hombros—. No ha dejado de recordarme la hora de llegada del vuelo desde hace tres días.

Mientras que mi madre y ese extraño al que todavía me costaba identificar como Embry hablaban entre ellos y con mi hermano, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna.

Había tenido la tonta esperanza de que las cosas aquí continuasen del mismo modo que cuando nos fuimos hacía diez años, pero había sido absurdo pensar, aunque fuese por un instante, que todo seguiría igual. Las personas cambian y las circunstancias también. Ver el cambio tan drástico que había dado Embry me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás haber aceptado el intercambio no había sido buena idea. ¿Y si ya no tenía interés en retomar la relación de complicidad que habíamos tenido en el pasado? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo en un sitio que no conocía, sin nadie que me ayudase a adaptarme al entorno y a las costumbres de La Push? Había contado con que Embry me ayudase a familiarizarme con mi nueva vida durante este año, pero no me había parado a pensar en que tal vez él no tuviera la misma idea.

Se me empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en el año que se me venía encima.

Entonces, Embry se giró hacia mi y volvió a esbozar la sonrisa deslumbrante de antes.

— ¿Es que no me vas a saludar, Lily?

Sonreí levemente dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. A veces tenía la costumbre de preocuparme demasiado.

En el momento en el que sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, me encontré en un abrazó abrasador que no podía ser normal. Nadie tenía una temperatura corporal tan alta y seguía vivo para contarlo; por no hablar de que el sol brillaba por su ausencia y él iba en manga corta. Literalmente parecía que me había acercado a un fuego recién encendido y había metido las manos para dejar que se achicharrasen.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté un poco preocupada.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Parece que te has tragado una estufa —su sonrisa flaqueó, pero instantáneamente volvió a ser la de antes—. No tienes fiebre ni nada, ¿no?

— Nah, no te preocupes —hizo un ademán con la mano—, es de la calefacción del coche. ¿Emocionada por el intercambio?

No pasé por alto la forma tan poco sutil en la que intentó cambiarme de conversación. Su incomodidad por mi pregunta, aparentemente inocente, tampoco se me había escapado. Pero estaba tan cansada del viaje y tenía tantas ganas de llegar y darme una ducha caliente, que decidí no hacer caso a mi instinto que parecía gritar que a Embry le ocurría algo que no quería contarme.

Tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, claro.

Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser lo que me estaba ocultando?


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Espero poder leer muchos más de esos y ver que os gusta la historia_ ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _Buenas noticias._

* * *

 **EMBRY.**

Cuando escuché la profunda respiración de Lily desde el asiento del copiloto, supe que se había quedado dormida. No pude evitar mirarla de reojo sin creerme todavía que estuvieran todos aquí.

Desde que había recibido la noticia de que se iban a mudar durante un año a la reserva, mi vida había pasado de ser extrañamente loca, a extrañamente loca y estresante. Me encantaba la idea de volver a verles y que estuvieran cerca de mi madre y de mi durante tanto tiempo, pero habría podido disfrutar más si mis circunstancias fueran las de un joven normal, sin magia extraña de por medio y sin secretos que jamás podían ser revelados a nadie que no compartiera mi destino.

— ¿También se ha quedado dormida?

— Sí —contesté a mi tía. La cabeza de Adrián se inclinó hacia un lado y ella se la volvió a colocar hacia atrás—. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, está más... mayor.

— ¿Mayor? Se llama crecer —respondió ella riéndose ligeramente—. Tú tampoco eres el mismo de antes.

— Ya, en eso tienes razón.

Me preocupaba que su intuición fuese la única cosa que no hubiese cambiado con los años. Era demasiado observadora para su propio bien, lo que hacía aún más complicado inventarme excusas creíbles. Dudaba mucho que las historias absurdas que le contaba a mi madre para justificar mis desapariciones por las noches, u otros comportamientos extraños, funcionasen con ella.

Mi nerviosismo con el tema parecía divertir y molestar a la manada a partes iguales. Algunos, como Seth y Quil, se entretenían cada vez que mi monólogo interior salía a la luz cuando teníamos que patrullar La Push. También intentaban ayudar, aportando algunas ideas y excusas que según ellos me valdrían para persuadir a la morena a creer que su primo era una persona con terribles problemas de insomnio, en lugar de un lunático que creía poder cambiar de forma.

El problema era que no me gustaba nada mentir, y ahora, esa parecía ser la realidad de mi día a día.

Mi tía se relajó en el asiento, soltando un suspiro con cansancio. Vi cómo me sonreía a través del espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Todo tranquilo por la reserva?

— Todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar.

— ¿Habéis sabido algo de Jacob? —preguntó— La última vez que pude hablar con Billy fue hace una semana y no parecía llevarlo muy bien. Está preocupado de que no vaya a volver. Ha pasado un mes ya...

Solté aire por la boca y negué con la cabeza.

La última vez que habíamos podido realmente hablar con él fue hace dos semanas, pero desde ese día hasta ahora, no habíamos tenido tanta suerte. Era muy confuso compartir mente con él tal y como estaba. Ya era una molestia saber lo que pensaba a cada rato en una circunstancia normal, para encima añadirle que ahora era más un lobo que un hombre. Ni siquiera parecía él, era como si su consciencia humana se hubiera vuelto borrosa y sólo fuese capaz de sentir con su lado animal.

Intentar razonar con Jake se había vuelto una misión imposible, ya que contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente pasaba de ti y de lo que le estuvieras diciendo. Vamos, que era una total pérdida de tiempo tratar de averiguar cuándo pensaba volver; e indagar en su mente no era algo que estuviéramos dispuestos a hacer. Por lo menos, no todavía. Si la situación se alargaba más tiempo del necesario, no nos quedaría más remedio que forzar una respuesta por su parte, o que alguno de nosotros fuera a buscarle a donde quiera que estuviese. Yo me había presentado voluntario a esa idea, me sentía impotente estando aquí en la reserva sin hacer absolutamente nada.

— Sam habló con él hace algunas semanas. Dice que volverá cuando esté preparado.

— Siempre ha sido muy cabezota.

— Qué me vas a contar...

— ¿Cómo está la situación con los Cullen? —titubeó— Imagino que no será muy agradable.

Apreté con rabia el volante y me recordé a mí mismo respirar con calma. La parejita había seguido de lo más feliz organizando la dichosa boda mientras que el padrino, y supuesto mejor amigo de la novia, seguía en paradero desconocido. Desde fuera daba la impresión de que vivían en una burbuja donde todo era de color rosa y que nada malo ocurría en el mundo.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de pinchar esa burbuja; lo habría disfrutado como un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones.

De ese grupo de sanguijuelas, los únicos que habían mostrado un mínimo de interés eran el doctor y su esposa. Según Charlie, el doctor colmillos había llamado varias veces a su casa para tender su mano en la búsqueda del chico, en caso de que se abriese una, y para preguntar por el estado de salud de Billy. Cuando el policía quiso darle el número de teléfono de la casa de los Black, él se había excusado diciendo que no quería molestar. Su mujer había hecho llegar también su preocupación a través de Bella, quien hablaba con Seth casi a diario. Leah se ponía de los nervios cada vez que se enteraba.

— Las cosas están algo tensas, la verdad —contesté—. Jake todavía no ha vuelto y no tenemos ni idea de cuándo pretende hacerlo. No podemos evitar responsabilizar a los Cullen por eso. Además, Sam parece estar esperando que algo ocurra tarde o temprano y creo que tiene que ver con la famosa boda. Sinceramente, espero que se equivoque.

Tenía entendido que el chupasangre planeaba convertir a Bella en uno de ellos después de la boda. Seguramente aprovecharían la excusa de la luna de miel para que ella hiciera el cambio sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Pero eso rompía el tratado al que la última manada había llegado con ellos. La perspectiva de empezar una guerra con los Cullen no me fascinaba, pero si Sam daba la orden, no tenía más remedio que seguirle.

Ese futuro no tenía muy buena pinta y mi tía no necesitaba saber todos los detalles.

Miré de nuevo a Lily apretando los labios. Apostaría lo que fuera a que su vida era muchísimo menos complicada que la mía.

— No sabe nada —dijo mi tía al percatarse de que estaba mirando a la morena—. Ni ella, ni Adrián. Tanto Miguel como yo hemos mantenido la promesa de no contárselo a nadie.

Asentí distraído.

Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. Bastante era tener que cargar el peso del desliz que hizo que mis tíos se enterasen de mi condición lobuna. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, había perdido el control con demasiada facilidad. A pesar de que en aquel momento habría deseado poder borrar el incidente de su memoria, era un alivio poder compartir con alguien de mi familia lo que me ocurría. No se me pasaba por la cabeza nadie mejor que ellos dos a quien confiar el secreto. Su visión de las cosas también me ayudaba a poder mirar los problemas desde un ángulo diferente.

— Espero que ella no se vea envuelta en todo esto.

— Nunca sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, Embry.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que lo sepa?

— Solo digo que no podemos controlar lo que va a ocurrir —dijo ella—. Incluso cuando creemos que tenemos el control de la situación, estamos equivocados. No te agobies por si descubre el secreto o no.

— No quiero que también tenga que cargar con ese peso.

— Y lo entiendo —me apretó el hombro con la mano—, pero no le des demasiadas vueltas a todo. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Asentí no muy convencido.

Poco después, Lily se despertó y dejamos el tema a un lado.

Ya habíamos pasado Forks y estábamos en la carretera hacia la reserva, cuando vi en la oscuridad la forma de un animal enorme correr entre los árboles, en paralelo al coche. Por un momento me asusté creyendo que Lily también lo había visto, ya que estaba mirando por la ventana, pero recordé que sería imposible para ella ver más allá en la penumbra de la noche y que yo había sido capaz de ver al lobo de pelambrera negra gracias a mi visión mejorada.

¿Qué hacía Sam lejos de Emily cuando no le tocaba patrullar? Lo único que se me ocurría era que había pasado algo bastante importante que le había obligado a alejarse de la comodidad de los brazos de su prometida.

El aullido que escuché cuando giré para adentrarme en el pueblo me confirmó las sospechas. Tendría que ingeniármelas para desaparecer rápido y ver lo que quería.

La casa que habían alquilado para el año que duraba el intercambio no estaba muy lejos de la mía, tan solo a un par de calles de distancia. Aunque claro, cuando vives en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, todo está a un par de calles de distancia. Estaba recubierta de madera y tenía dos plantas, con porche delantero y trasero. Había tenido que ayudar a mi madre a limpiar el sitio y a adecuarlo para su llegada, porque había estado cerrada un par de años.

Aparqué el coche frente a la entrada.

— Hemos llegado.

— ¿Lo has hecho tu?

Miré en la dirección en la que Lily estaba señalando y sonreí ampliamente. No me acordaba que había colgado encima de la puerta una guirnalda con letras que decía _Welcome!_.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Claro —contestó sonriendo— ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente lleva eso ahí?

— ¿Unas ocho horas? —salimos del coche y cerré la puerta. Vi como alzaba una ceja, divertida— Tal vez unas diez.

— Estás como una cabra —soltó una risotada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Eh, ya sabías a lo que venías, ahora no hay forma de echarse atrás.

— Ya, eso es lo que me preocupa —caminó hacía el maletero y entre los dos empezamos a sacar las maletas que habíamos metido ahí como si fueran piezas del Tetris—. No sé como voy a aguantar todo un año cerca de ti sin que se me pegue tu locura.

— Al finalizar el año desearas tener la misma locura que yo —dije alzando las cejas—. Te apuesto lo que quieras. Tanta rectitud no es buena para la salud.

— ¿Sabes de algún centro médico cerca? —preguntó. Empezó a pelear con una bolsa de viaje que no quería salir— Porque creo que no estoy vacunada contra la estupidez y la verdad es que estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

— Ouch —me llevé una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor. Lily sonrió enseñando todos los dientes—, eso ha dolido.

— Más te va a doler como no me ayudes a sacar esta maldita maleta —soltó aire con frustración y me miró haciendo una mueca cuando me reí—. Muy gracioso, Hércules. Anda, ayúdame y pon esos músculos tuyos a trabajar.

— A la orden, señorita.

— Menudo par, vosotros dos —río mi tía al vernos.

Los tres vaciamos el maletero rápidamente. Cuando Lily agarró una maleta para llevarla hasta la puerta, aproveché el momento e informé a mi tía de que tenía que irme pronto, y que iba a dejar el coche aquí. Planeaba cambiar de fase en el bosque de detrás de la casa y así enterarme cuanto antes de lo que nos quería contar nuestro Alfa. Ir hasta casa para dejar el coche me haría perder más tiempo del necesario.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó en un susurro.

— No —contesté—. Bueno, creo que no. Se suponía que Sam tenía la noche libre.

— No te preocupes por nada —dijo. Miró hacia mis primos—. Diles que tienes que volver pronto a casa y que el coche lo dejas porque mañana tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles a Port Ángeles.

Asentí agradecido por su excusa. Tenía que recurrir más a ella para encontrar algo convincente que decirles en caso de que me quedase sin ideas.

Me colgué una mochilas al hombro, agarré dos maletas, y las arrastré hacia la puerta.

Giré la cabeza al escuchar un ruido de una rama partirse. Venía del bosque al lado de la casa, donde, casualmente, Lily estaba mirando. Me acerqué con nerviosismo hacia ella, aunque no pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Inspeccioné el sitio donde había escuchado el ruido, pero no pude ver nada. Hice una mueca. ¿Sería alguno de los chicos?

La morena parecía concentrada. Cuando dio un paso hacia delante con intención de acercarse más a mirar, le coloqué una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Qué miras?

Pegó un pequeño brinco y aleteó las manos debido al susto. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar mi carcajada.

— ¿Quieres darme un infarto o qué?

— Anda, calla. No seas paranoica, esas cosas no pueden darte a tu edad —me dio un manotazo en el brazo—. Vale, vale... ¿qué estabas mirando?

— Me ha parecido escuchar un ruido— señaló hacia los árboles— ¿Deberíamos ir a mirar?

— No. El bosque está fuera de los sitios a los que puedes ir.

Alzó una ceja, mirándome molesta y puso los brazos en jarras.

Una Lily de siete años pasó fugazmente por mis pensamientos.

— ¿Perdona?

— Tienes prohibida la entrada en el bosque —contesté sin andarme con rodeos—. Tanto tú, como los demás, en realidad.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

— ¿Quieres perderte? —rebatí— Ni te imaginas los animales salvajes que viven ahí.

— La gente normal no tiene por costumbre perderse intencionadamente ¿sabías?

— Solo es para que lo sepas —hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar el bosque—. No sería la primera vez que se tiene que organizar una partida de búsqueda.

— ¿Otros sitios más de los que deba quedarme alejada? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Todavía no se me ocurre ninguno —sonreí levemente con intención de bajar la tensión del ambiente—, cuando tenga alguno más, te lo notificaré por carta.

— Los e-mails son más rápidos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un resoplido que yo me tomé como indicador de que había dejado el tema de lado.

Ver que me seguía la corriente me tranquilizó. No me gustaba tener que decirle lo que tenía que hacer o no, pero el bosque era una de las cosas que tenía prohibido explorar. No porque pudiera encontrarse con alguno de nosotros mientras patrullábamos el perímetro, sino por la potencial amenaza que podía esconderse entre las ramas de esos árboles. Además, podía perderse y tenía miedo de que se hiciese daño. No era la primera vez que había que empezar una partida de rescate por alguien con demasiada curiosidad y poca cabeza.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta abierta de su casa. Tanto mi tía como Adrián ya estaban dentro explorándolo todo. Podía oír como el chico estaba corriendo por el piso de arriba y abría las puertas de las habitaciones. Por lo menos, él parecía entusiasmado de estar aquí.

— A estas alturas deberías de saber que prefiero el papel a la pantalla.

— Lo sé, _solo es para que lo sepas_ —repitió mis palabras con burla.

Un aullido volvió a resonar por el bosque y los dos nos giramos a mirar, ella asustada y yo preocupado. Ya era la segunda vez que Sam llamaba y no podía hacerle esperar más. Sea lo que fuere que quería decirnos, era importante, y yo estaba llegando tarde.

— Vale, ¿qué narices ha sido eso? —preguntó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos. Se me curvaron involuntariamente las comisuras de los labios—. No me digas que hay lobos por La Push.

 _Oh Lily, ni te imaginas lo que hay ahí fuera._

— Ya te he dicho que hay animales salvajes. Los lobos son una especie protegida de por aquí.

— Oh... Bien, el bosque está fuera de los límites.

— Perfecto.

Empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, pero al ver que no la seguía, se paró.

— ¿No vienes?

— Tengo que irme —giró la cabeza con curiosidad. Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y le tiré las llaves del coche. Ella las cogió al vuelvo—. Buenos reflejos.

— ¿En serio tienes que irte?

— ¿Es que me vas a echar de menos?

— No, Embry, claro que no —sonreí levemente por su tono.

— Mañana voy a venir a buscarte para enseñarte un poco todo esto, ¿vale?

Esa idea pareció gustarle un poco más. Ya que tenía que hablar con Sam, esperaba que me dejase el día libre mañana para poder dedicárselo a mi familia. No había planeado hacer de guía turístico para Lily, pero me sentía mal por no poder quedarme un rato más y ayudarles, y esa era la única forma que se me ocurría para recompensarla.

— Vale, pero ¿por qué me das las llaves de tu coche? No sé conducir.

— Tu madre lo necesita para no sé qué papeles que tiene que recoger —dije atropelladamente.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le di un abrazo con fuerza. Lily se relajó y me apretó todo lo que pudo.

— Me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí.

— Yo también —me miró sonriendo y me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Sin entretenerme un rato más, salí y cerré la puerta.

Cuando me encontré a varios metros, paré a quitarme la ropa y a meterla en una bolsa que siempre llevaba encima. No podía permitirme seguir rompiéndola cada vez que cambiaba de fase. Me até todo al tobillo y seguí corriendo. El conocido calor del cambio me recorrió la columna hacia arriba, abrasándome. Lo dejé extenderse por mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro exploté y caí a cuatro patas.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, la voz de Sam inundó mi cabeza.

— _Corre unos cuantos kilómetros más y gira hacia el este. Cuando veas un claro, para. Los demás ya estarán allí._

— _¿Ha pasado algo?_ —no podía percibir nada extraño en sus pensamientos, por lo que supuse que estaba intentando bloquearlos.

— _No, pero no te entretengas_ —contestó—. _Cuando llegues, cambia de fase._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Tú hazlo._

Y tan rápido como había aparecido su voz, se fue.

Era extraño que Sam quisiera decirnos algo en persona en vez de usar la tan útil conexión mental. Es muchísimo más fácil pensar algo, que decirlo, por lo que me dejaba tan solo una opción para poder explicarlo: no quería que supiéramos toda la información. Al estar todos en nuestra forma humana se aseguraba de que no descubriéramos nada por accidente. Tal vez no quería que supiéramos algo de lo que nos iba a decir o de otro tema del que no quería hablar.

Agité la enorme cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Estaba de los nervios y más paranoico de lo normal. El siguiente paso para terminar de confirmar mi locura: comenzar con las teorías de la conspiración.

Seguí las indicaciones de Sam y en unos pocos minutos me encontré con el sitio que me había dicho. Las voces de los demás de la manada me llegaron, y conté a las personas que se habían reunido. El único que llegaba tarde era yo. Genial.

Cambié de fase rápidamente y me volví a colocar la ropa.

— ¿Qué me he perdido? —pregunté cuando estuve con los demás.

Collin y Brady, los más jóvenes de la manada, estaban sentados en un tronco que había caído al suelo. Los dos estaban tan absortos en su discusión que no se percataron de mi presencia. Seth estaba sentado en una enorme piedra, casi tan alta como yo, dando cabezadas. De mientras, su hermana estaba de pie apoyada en la piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía una guardaespaldas, preparada para saltarte a la yugular en cualquier momento. Jared y Paul también estaban hablando. El primero se reía de algo que no había escuchado y el segundo se cubría la cara con una mano. Alcé una ceja, ¿era eso vergüenza?

— Eh, siento lo de antes, tío.

Quil había venido hacia mi en cuanto me vio. Le miré sin entender sus palabras. Los demás, al escuchar sus disculpas, abandonaron sus conversaciones y se centraron en nosotros dos. _Já_ , menuda manada de cotillas.

Lo miré con recelo.

— ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

— El que hayas tenido que ponerte serio con esa chica y decirle que no se metiera en el bosque. Me habrá escuchado correr a mi.

Oh, así que el ruido de antes había sido él.

— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —Sam salió de entre las ramas. Intenté adivinar su humor para saber lo que nos iba a decir. No parecía enfadado, tenía una media sonrisa en la cara—. No queremos que nadie piense que hay animales salvajes rondando sus casas y avise a los guardabosques. Otra vez.

— Eso fue sólo una vez —murmuró Brady.

— No te preocupes —contesté—, Lily no se va a acercar al bosque.

— Bien.

Alguien me dio una palmada en el hombro y me lo apretó con fuerza.

— ¿Lily? —preguntó Jared con una sonrisa ladina. —¿Quién es?

— Ahora que lo pienso... No creo haberla visto nunca —dijo Quil. Su risita no me gustó nada— ¿Tienes algo que contarnos Embry?

— Aww, ¿el pequeño Embry se ha imprimado? —Lejos había quedado la vergüenza que había visto en la cara de Paul.

El muy capullo se estaba cachondeando de mi.

— ¿Es guapa? —se unió Collin. Puse los ojos en blanco. Cómo no, típica pregunta de adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

— Ya lo creo —corroboró Quil.

— ¿Hueles a ella? —dijo Brady olfateando—. Huele bien.

— ¿La has abrazado? —intervino Jared. Su voz tenía un tonito que sugería cosas extrañas. Me puse aún más de los nervios.

— ¿No tenías un familiar que se llamaba así? —preguntó Seth. Se había espabilado para curiosear la conversación.

— ¿Podéis hacer el favor de callaros? —dije irritado y recordándome respirar hondo. Me sacudí la mano de Jared del hombro—. Sí, Seth, es mi prima.

Mi amigo alzó las cejas.

— Dime que estás de coña. ¿Cómo es posible que compartáis los mismos genes y que tú hayas salido tan horrendo?

Le pegué un empujón. Lo único que conseguí fue provocar más su risa.

— Es la del intercambio ¿no? —preguntó Seth mientras ponía los brazos sobre las rodillas. Asentí— Creo que va a estar conmigo en clase. El otro día mientras patrullaba la casa de la directora me pareció escuchar algo de una Lily... ¿Torres? Creo. No lo recuerdo bien. Hablaba con otra persona sobre un intercambio con un instituto español y la mencionaban.

— Emily va a darle clase, le llegaron los papeles de los alumnos esta mañana —añadió Sam.

— Espero que estés preparado Seth —la risita irritante de mi amigo se me coló por los oídos, otra vez. ¿Tenía ganas de cabrearme o qué?—. No sé ni siquiera cómo está emparentada con éste, pero procura que no se te caiga la boca al suelo cuando la veas.

Y con las mismas, le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que se cayera y gruñí. Sí, definitivamente estaba intentando hacerme enfadar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Desde el suelo, Quil levantó las manos, sin perder esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

— Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí —dije entre dientes.

— Solo he hecho un cumplido. No sabía que eras tan sobreprotector.

Me giré hacia Seth y éste pegó un pequeño brinco en su sitio.

— A mi no me mires.

— ¿Podéis dejaros de bobadas? —farfulló Leah molesta— Algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí escuchando tonterías.

Los más pequeños se quejaron y pusieron cara de desagrado.

— Arruinas la diversión, Leah —dijo Collin. Se levantó del árbol y su amigo lo imitó.

— Además, ¿qué planes tienes? —preguntó Brady. Oh, oh— ¿Pensar en más formas para ser desagradable? Tal vez nuevas formas de tortura mental.

La loba se estiró todo lo alta que era como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe y les gruñó a los dos. Su hermano dio un salto hacia delante hasta quedar junto a ella. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

Solté aire despacio. Si había una pelea, esperaba que esos dos renacuajos recibieran una buena tunda.

Que Leah fuera desagradable no era nada nuevo, es más, casi me esperaba que lo fuera. Las circunstancias de su cambio y lo que había pasado anteriormente había hecho que su carácter se agriase y se volviere una persona fría y distante. Lo que decía Brady tenía algo de sentido, pues siempre que cambiaba de fase, teníamos que soportar no sólo sus comentarios poco amistosos, también su dolor al verse atada a Sam sin remedio, y para nosotros, que no queríamos tener nada que ver con ese tema, era una tortura casi diaria. Pero ni siquiera a mi me había gustado el tonito que usaban al hablar de ella, como si su sola presencia les molestase más que una regañina de sus madres.

A veces la entendía. Todo lo de la magia y las leyendas se le había venido encima sin avisar y la había aplastado hasta dejarla destrozada por dentro y con su vida patas arriba. Jamás nadie habría pensado que una chica de la tribu cambiase de fase al activarse el gen. Nunca antes había pasado y ninguno estábamos preparados para ello, ni siquiera los ancianos del Consejo.

Tampoco se habían esperado que precisamente yo fuera uno de los protectores.

— Cuidado con lo que decís —avisó Seth.

Hice una mueca. Era muy raro verle serio o enfadado. A veces creía que su emoción por defecto era la alegría, pero últimamente parecía saltar cada vez que alguno hacía un comentario de su hermana. Seth era el primero que se había quejado de la sobreprotección que ella tenía con él, siempre yendo a donde él iba tratando de evitar que se metiera en problemas con los vampiros o que le ocurriese algo malo. Sabía que Leah no lo había pasado nada bien cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los neófitos y tuvo que separarse de él, aún incluso cuando el chico fue capaz de acabar con uno de los más influyentes y que todo terminase bien.

Quizás, ahora, Seth estaba tratando de sacar la cara por ella del mismo modo en el que Leah la sacaba por él.

Los ojos de Brady y Collin destellaron por la expectativa de una pelea. Se agazaparon lentamente, preparados para arremeter y...

— ¡Basta! —ordenó Sam. Su voz de Alfa no tenía el mismo efecto que cuando era un lobo, pero eso bastó para que las cosas se calmasen en ese mismísimo instante— No tiene ninguna gracia Brady. Además, Leah tiene razón. Estamos aquí porque hay buenas noticias.

Alcé la cabeza esperanzado. Tenía toda mi atención.

— Ya era hora —murmuró Quil—. Teníamos escasez de esas.

— ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas? —preguntó Jared con curiosidad.

— Jacob. Está viniendo hacia aquí.

El claro se quedó en silencio.

Me quedé mirándole sin poder procesar bien la información. Pestañeé varias veces, intentando entender lo que acababa de decir. Jacob volvía a la reserva... ¡Jacob volvía! ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Quil tenía la misma cara de asombro que la mía, y sólo cuando Seth soltó una carcajada fui capaz de reaccionar.

— ¿Has hablado con él?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuándo? —apremió Quil.

— Esta tarde.

— ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? —preguntó Seth. Se le había iluminado tanto la cara, que era extraño pensar que hacía unos segundos había estado a punto de cambiar de fase y darles una paliza a Collin y Brady.

— No lo sé —respondió Sam—. Dice que de pronto sintió que necesitaba estar aquí, como si algo tirase de él hacia la reserva. Cuando hablé con él, ya estaba corriendo. No creo que tarde más de dos días en llegar.

Sonreí con alivio. ¡Por fin se le metía algo de sentido común en esa cabeza dura suya! Huir de los problemas nunca es la solución. La vida siempre tiene una forma retorcida de volver a presentarte ante ellos si no los enfrentas en el momento apropiado. Jacob no tenía por qué haberse ido. Nos tenía a nosotros para apoyarle en cualquier momento que nos necesitase, sobre todo en los peores.

— ¿Has avisado a Billy? —preguntó Jared.

— Sí, es lo primero que he hecho. Rachel casi da saltos de alegría.

Ante la mención de su imprimada, Paul alzó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo escuchar más sobre la hermana de Jake.

— ¿Has hablado con Rachel? —preguntó con cautela.

Reprimí una carcajada al verle así.

La hermana mayor de Jacob había venido desde Washington porque se había graduado de la universidad antes de tiempo. Un día que estaba en la playa, Paul cruzó la mirada con ella y ¡BAM! La maravillosa y poco habitual magia de la imprimación hizo sus trucos. Lo único que bastaba era un pequeño contacto visual después de la primera transformación para que se activase.

Decir que Rachel había domado a la bestia que era Paul, era quedarse muy lejos de la realidad: hacía lo que quería con él. Si ella le pidiese que se tirase desde un edificio de diez plantas, seguramente él lo haría para complacerla, y para reforzar su orgullo, por supuesto. Por suerte para él, y para nosotros, lo que le había pedido era que controlase ese humor explosivo suyo. Había pasado de ser el lobo feroz, a un inocente cachorrillo con problemas de ira.

La carcajada de Jared no le sentó nada bien.

— Cuando llegué no parecía muy contenta —contestó Sam enarcando una ceja.

— Han vuelto a discutir —dijo Jared entre risas.

— Cállate —masculló entre dientes Paul.

— No puedo esperar a que Jake llegue y sepa que te has imprimado de su hermana, ¡precisamente tú!

— Espero que te de un buen mordisco —dijo Quil con una media sonrisa.

Apoyé el antebrazo en su hombro.

— Yo creo que se le lanzará a la yugular nada más saberlo —dije. Sus manos empezaron a temblar—. Quizás intente estrangularle primero. Sin cambiar de fase.

— ¿Qué tal la nariz? —Jared le señaló la cara. Paul le apartó la mano de un manotazo— Sí. Yo iría a por la nariz.

— Hmm... No sé, tiene más a mano un brazo o un hombro —dijo Quil.

— ¿Le tienes mucho apego a tu pierna? —pregunté.

— No creo que Jake le haga nada, la imprimación no es algo tan malo —apuntó Seth por lo bajo.

— Tu no tienes ni idea, chaval —mi amigo volvió a soltar una carcajada—. En cuanto lo sepa se va a poner echo una fiera.

— Yo sigo creyendo que va a ser la nariz.

— ¿Apostamos? —pregunté con diversión.

— Sí. Es desternillante —dijo el aludido aspirando con pesadez. Se giró hacia mí con la mirada encendida. Ah, el bueno de Paul— Espero que alguno de estos bobalicones se imprime de tu prima, para que sepas lo gracioso que es. Ya verás lo bien que me lo voy a pasar metiéndome contigo.

Rechiné los dientes y entrecerré los ojos. No. Eso no iba a pasar. Jamás.

Lily iba a tener un año tranquilo, intentando adaptarse a un nuevo instituto y haciendo amigos normales; no preocupándose por criaturas sobrenaturales.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus tíos? —preguntó Sam en un intento por cambiar de conversación y que las cosas no fueran a más. No me había dado cuenta de que me habían empezado a temblar las manos.

— Bien —contesté tras calmarme un poco. Él fue uno de los que me ayudó a explicárselo todo cuando el incidente. Agité la cabeza— Si estás preocupado por que guardasen el secreto, lo han hecho. Si quieres puedes hablarlo con mi tía; mi tío llegará en unos días.

— En realidad quería hablar con tu tío —enarqué una ceja con curiosidad—. Dijo algo muy interesante sobre nuestros cromosomas la última vez que te sacó sangre...

— ¿Reafirmar que somos unos fenómenos de feria? —murmuró Leah. La chica se separó de la roca y nos lanzó una mirada inexpresiva— Si has terminado de contarnos todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿podemos irnos?

— Sí. Os mantendré informados de las novedades.

Con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, y sin mirar directamente a Sam, Leah se dio media vuelta y trotó hasta perderse por unos matorrales. Supe que había cambiado de fase cuando escuché cómo se le hacía jirones la ropa. Sam soltó un suspiro y miré a Seth, quien tenía una mueca en la cara.

— Será mejor que me vaya —comentó distraido. Nos dedicó una sonrisa y echó a correr hacia donde se había ido su hermana— ¡No me creo que Jake vuelva!

Yo tampoco me lo creía, la verdad.

Poco a poco todos fuimos cambiado de fase y volviendo a nuestras casas. Antes de correr hacia la mía, me quedé rondando la de Lily para dar un último vistazo y asegurarme de que todos estaban bien. Al divisar la parte trasera de la casa, aminoré el ritmo y me intenté acercar todo lo que pude. Me escondí tras unos arbustos y eché una mirada hacia el porche trasero. Me sorprendí al ver a la morena sentada fuera en un balancín y envuelta en mantas. Tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al darme cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviera delante de mi, pero su mente viajase a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Echaba de menos a sus amigos? Quizás se sentía sola. Intenté acercarme más sin ser descubierto, aprovechando el sigilo que me proporcionaba mi condición lobuna, pero paré en seco cuando ella alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el bosque. Me agazapé lo más rápido que pude.

— _¿Por qué no la invitas a casa de Emily mañana?_

— _¿No te habías ido?_

— _Me toca patrullar_ —me respondió Seth arrastrando las palabras— _. Jared no puede esta noche y Paul quería ir a ver a Rachel, así que nos toca a Sam y a mi... ¿Por qué no la invitas?_

— _No sé si es muy buena idea..._

Noté la presencia de alguien más con nosotros.

— _La verdad es que Emily quiere conocerla_ — comentó Sam. Sí, Emily me había hecho prometer que se la presentaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

— _¿Tú también? Creí que no era seguro._

— _Paul tiene muy buen autocontrol últimamente. Puedo pedirle a Leah que se comporte si quieres_ —parloteó Seth— _. Mírala, parece triste. Seguro que echa de menos a sus amigos. Si conoce a alguien antes de empezar el curso, seguro que se sentirá mejor._

— _Por cierto, Quil tenía razón_ —añadió el Alfa— _, es muy guapa. Incluso para estar emparentada contigo._

— _Ja, ja. Mira cómo me rio._

— _¡Vamos! No se va a enterar de nada sólo por una comida._

— _¿Por qué tanto interés?_ —pregunté receloso. Seth se puso nervioso y se apresuró a negar. Sam se rió.

— _¡No es por nada, de verdad! Simplemente quiero ser amable._

— _Callaos de una maldita vez e invitad a la chica._

Se me había olvidado que Jacob estaba escuchando también nuestra conversación.

— _¡Jake!_ —exclamó Seth con alegría.

— _Me vais a dar dolor de cabeza._

— _Ya era hora de que volvieras ¿no?_ —le dije.

— _Os avisé de que volvería, pero no me hicisteis caso._

— _Ya, porque se te olvidó decirnos cuándo_ —contesté. Nunca se lo confesaría, pero había echado de menos poder hablar con mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Lily decidió volver a entrar en la casa. Se puso de pie y se estiró, temblando ligeramente por la brisa fresca del anochecer. Recogió la manta de algodón y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Antes de atravesar las puertas correderas que daban al salón, volvió a echar un vistazo hacia el bosque, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pegué un pequeño respingo cuando creí ver cómo miraba en mi dirección. Decidí pegarme contra el suelo por si las moscas, a pesar de que no era posible que me viera a la distancia en la que estaba.

Sin previo aviso, noté un tirón en el pecho que me obligó a dar un paso hacia adelante. Miré a mi alrededor confuso. Lo que había sentido no era mío, pero había sido tan fuerte que en un primer momento creí que había algo en mi pecho empujándome.

— _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

— _¿El qué?_ —preguntó Sam.

— _Yo también lo he sentido_ —dijo Seth con la misma confusión que la mía. La imagen de sus pensamientos dio un vuelco cuando el chico decidió cambiar de dirección y correr hacia mi por si había sucedido algo. Vaciló un momento antes de preguntar— _Jake, ¿has sido tú?_

Pero él no contestó. Se había vuelto a centrar en su camino de tal forma que no tenía tiempo para pensar o contestarnos. ¿Lo había sentido él también o había sido el causante de ese extraño tirón? Pude ver a través de sus ojos el manchurrón verde en el que se convertían los árboles a su paso. Se estaba dando mucha prisa por volver.

— _En fin... ¿Vas a invitarla o no?_ —me apremió Seth. Puse los ojos en blanco. Escuché el suave _click_ de las puertas cerrarse y el correr de las cortinas. Empecé a trotar hacia mi casa y a mitad de camino me encontré con el chico. Soltó un pequeño aullido— _Será divertido._

— _Si tanto insistís..._

Decidí darme por vencido y dejar de rebatir o buscar pegas a lo que estaban proponiendo. Lily no iba a enterarse de nada si estaba lejos de mi, pero no podía mantenerla alejada sin hacerle daño y eso no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Tampoco iba a ser el fin del mundo, no era como si fuesen a cambiar de fase delante de ella por que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _Superando miedos._

* * *

 **LILIAN.**

Me revolví entre las sábanas de la cama por culpa de un rayo de sol que se colaba entre el único hueco abierto de las cortinas entrecerradas. Solté un quejido lastimero, ¿por qué tenía que despertarme siempre cuando estaba en lo más interesante de mi sueño? Suspiré con resignación sabiendo que ya no me iba a volver a dormir, y abrí los ojos.

Al ver la moqueta beige del suelo, pegué un brinco en la cama y me aferré a las sábanas. Solo cuando me fijé en cómo sobresalía mi maleta roja por debajo de mi, pudo mi cerebro comprender dónde estaba. Me pasé una mano por la cara soltando una buena bocanada de aire. Menudo susto más tremendo. Si no hubiese estado tan adormilada, podría haber sabido por qué no había suelo de madera donde ahora había moqueta y que ya no estaba en mi casa. Bueno, técnicamente sí estaba en "mi casa", pero aún se me hacía extraña la idea de pensar en este sitio como en un hogar, aunque fuese provisional.

Escuché un grito seguido de una risa venir del piso de abajo y sonreí levemente. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño como mi hermano podía tener tanta energía tan pronto en la mañana?

Me levanté bostezando, arrastré los pies por la moqueta hasta las cortinas y las abrí de un tirón. Noté una punzada en la parte posterior de los ojos y los entrecerré, momentáneamente cegada por el sol y e hice fuerza con las manos para abrir la ventana. Cuando se ajustaron mis ojos a la claridad, coloqué los antebrazos en el alféizar y me dediqué a observar el bosque. Las ramas oscilaban de un lado al otro, en una danza suave por la brisa de la mañana, haciendo ruidos a los que no estaba acostumbrada. ¿Habría sido eso lo que había escuchado anoche? Tal vez Embry tenía razón y tan sólo era un animal salvaje correteando por ahí. Hice una mueca y me estiré, recordando sus palabras y el tono tajante de su voz.

Repentinamente, la puerta de mi habitación chocó contra la pared y el renacuajo de Adrián se lanzó en dirección a mi cama. Mi madre apoyó el hombro contra el marco. Me sonrió.

— Buenos días. Pensé que seguías dormida.

— Hace poco acabo de despertarme.

— Ha llamado Embry —me informó mientras intentaba controlar a mi hermano para que dejase de saltar. Enarqué una ceja, ahora completamente despierta—. Dice que dentro de poco se pasa para buscarte. Yo he decidido ir otro día a por los papeles a Port Ángeles, así que viene también a por el coche… —vaciló un momento antes de continuar—. Me parece que quiere presentarte a sus amigos.

Ante sus palabras, algo dentro de mi cabeza se activó y empezó a parpadear alertándome de un posible peligro imaginario del que tan sólo yo era consciente. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando tenía que conocer a gente nueva o enfrentarme a cualquier situación que requiriese un intercambio social. Cambié el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y aparté la vista de mi madre, sabiendo que estaba observándome para ver la reacción a sus palabras.

¿Tanto le habría costado a Embry avisarme de que quería que conociese a sus amigos? Podría haber tenido tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para ese momento. Me iba a costar horrores encontrar el botón de apagado a esa lucecita de mi cerebro, ahora que sabía que no tenía más remedio que poner buena cara y pasar un mal rato delante de gente extraña.

Aspiré lentamente intentando poner en blanco la cabeza antes de que empezase el huracán de pensamientos. Me centré en la risa de Adrián al pegar un nuevo bote.

— Lily…

— ¿Te ha dicho cuando viene? —carraspeé. Apretó los labios, pero no terminó lo que iba a decir. La cama crujió cuando mi hermano volvió a rebotar.

— Me parece que tienes media hora —asentí lentamente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la maleta. Había una pequeña abolladura en una de las esquinas, y la pintura roja estaba desgastada en ese lado—. Tu ropa está en el armario.

— Vale.

— También hay agua caliente…

— ¿Es una forma sutil de decirme que apesto?

— Puede ser.

Solté un resoplido y ella sonrió levemente.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron por la puerta, solté un quejido y me senté en el borde de la cama ¿era una mala persona por no querer conocer a los amigos de mi primo? Ellos no eran culpables de mi miedo a entablar nuevas relaciones.

— ¡Argh!

Agité la cabeza y me levanté para poder poner orden al desastre que había hecho mi hermano. Decidí no pensar en nada y simplemente enfrentarme a las cosas cuando llegasen poco a poco. Ahora mismo, tenía que recoger la habitación y elegir qué ponerme antes de que apareciera por la puerta.

Pasado unos minutos, me coloqué en una esquina del cuarto y asentí complacida. La habitación todavía no estaba del todo decorada, lo que me daba espacio para poder acomodarla a mi gusto, algo que en verdad me entusiasmaba. Por el momento, me conformaría con un sitio recogido y ordenado.

Me fije en el único elemento de decoración que había en todo el cuarto, un cuadro de madera que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. La foto que guardaba mostraba dos niños de más o menos la misma edad: el chico sonreía inocentemente a la cámara, enseñando unos incisivos de tamaño irregular demostrando su juventud y vestía un trajecito de tirantes horrendo que por lo menos debía quedarle una o dos tallas más grande; la niña de su lado llevaba un vestido añil, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas a cada lado de sus grandes orejas, tenía el dedo en la mejilla del chico de donde le estaba quitando un trozo de chocolate y miraba a la cámara con cara de sorpresa. Justo después de esa foto, la niña se comería el chocolate y saldría corriendo con el niño hacia las cortinas del salón de bodas, donde se esconderían hasta que sus madres apareciesen para darles una regañina. Todo eso lo sabía porque los niños de la foto eramos Embry y yo, momentos después de haber entrado en las cocinas del restaurante y de haber destrozado los adornos de la tarta nupcial de la boda de nuestra tía Bonnie. Solté aire lentamente por la boca volviendo a la realidad. Había encontrado el marco y la foto encima de la cama, envuelta en un lazo marrón, junto a una pequeña nota que simplemente decía: _My best troublemate!_. Sí, desde luego que Embry siempre fue mi mejor compañero de travesuras.

Cogiendo algo de ropa, me metí en la ducha e inmediatamente los músculos del cuello se me relajaron al hacer contacto con el agua caliente. Hasta ese momento en que me paré a pensarlo, no me había percatado de lo tensa que estaba. No tenía que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa. Nunca se me había dado bien conocer gente nueva. Me abrumaba y me incomodaba mucho estar con demasiada gente, ser el centro de atención o simplemente tener que enfrentarme a alguien a quien no conocía de nada. Por supuesto, las demás personas no tenían nada que ver con mi problema a la hora de socializar, era algo que siempre había estado dentro de mi cabeza y con lo que había tenido que luchar desde pequeña.

Igualmente, nunca había querido apegarme demasiado a nadie, ya que siempre había estado de aquí para allá por el trabajo de mis padres. Es difícil mantener una amistad cuando no sabes el momento en el que te vas a volver a mudar; además las amistades a distancia no son nada fáciles de mantener cuando una de las partes no está dispuesta a dedicarle el esfuerzo que merecen. Desde muy pequeña me había concienciado que iba a ser difícil para mi tener amigas con las que salir todos los días a jugar a la calle o a cotillear sobre cosas del instituto, y aunque al principio había sido duro, ahora hasta lo agradecía. Me gustaba estar sola, me agradaba el silencio.

Lo único que no me agradaba era el pánico que me entraba cada vez que veía a una persona desconocida.

Después de dejar que el desagüe tragase mis tontas ideas, me sequé el pelo y me coloqué la ropa. Eché un último vistazo a mi alrededor antes de salir de la habitación y bajé las escaleras hasta el salón. Al llegar abajo, el olor de la comida recién hecha me guió hasta la cocina como si fuera la música del flautista de Hamelin. Me rugieron las tripas de solo pensar en el desayuno.

Nada más abrir la puerta de la cocina, me quedé paralizada con la mirada fija en la mesa. Un calor sofocante me subió por el cuello hasta instalarse en mis mejillas.

Sentados a la mesa había tres invitados inesperados. Uno de ellos era Embry, quien estaba recostado en la silla con las manos unidas detrás de su cabeza. A pesar de estar de espaldas a mi sabía que era él, habría podido reconocer esa camiseta de Flash en cualquier parte, ya que se la había regalado yo dos veranos atrás. Ahora le quedaba estrecha alrededor de los hombros, la manga no conseguía taparle del todo el tatuaje que vi ayer en su hombro derecho. Un gesto mal dado y la camiseta serviría para hacer trapos de limpieza. Enarqué una ceja, alguien había ido demasiado al gimnasio.

Mi atención se dirigió al chico que estaba sentado frente a él. De no haber sabido que Embry era hijo único, habría pensado que eran hermanos, o como mucho primos. Él también había ido demasiado tiempo al gimnasio y tenía un corte de pelo parecido al de él. Su cara me resultaba familiar, pero en ese momento en el que mi cerebro estaba haciendo las maletas para dejarme en la estacada, no conseguía recordar dónde lo había visto. Alguna foto que me envió Embry, ¿quizás? El chico sonrió de forma burlona a mi primo y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, dejando ver bajo la manga de su camiseta la parte de abajo de un tatuaje.

Una risa ronca me hizo fijarme en la última persona no-conocida que estaba en la mesa. Un señor de aproximadamente la edad de mi madre estaba sentado en la cabecera, como presidiendo aquella reunión improvisada a la cual acababa de llegar. Su sola presencia parecía llenar toda la estancia y me sentí intimidada, sin saber que hacer o de qué modo actuar ante la autoridad que emanaba. A sus pies, junto a su silla de ruedas, descansaban unas bolsas de papel decoradas con dibujos tribales.

Al alzar la vista, me di cuenta de que el hombre me estaba mirando y sonreía.

— Bueno días, Lilian.

Su saludo fue suficiente para hacer que los otros dos chicos se fijasen en mí.

— Hey, pensábamos que te había tragado la bañera.

— Buenos días a ti también Embry —murmuré sentándome a su lado. Me dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

— ¿Qué tal la primera noche? ¿Has dormido bien?

— Más o menos —alzó una ceja esperando una explicación—. Pesadillas.

— Seguro que es por el cambio de ambiente —dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Extendió una mano hacia mi y me quedé mirándola, preguntándome por un momento qué era lo que quería, hasta que caí en la cuenta. Me di una bofetada mental—. Soy Quil.

— Lily.

Apreté levemente su mano y enseguida me percaté de la temperatura de su piel. Estaba, literalmente, ardiendo. ¿Cuánto calor corporal soltaban estos chicos? Yo era un cubito de hielo en comparación. Al darse cuenta de mi cara de confusión, el chico apartó rápidamente la mano y se la llevó a su nuca.

— Tu primo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Su confesión me dejó descolocada. Miré de reojo a Embry.

— ¿Enserio?

— Es un alivio que por fin estéis aquí —siguió Quil. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la madera de la mesa a la vez que una sonrisa empezaba a curvar sus labios—, no ha cerrado la boca desde que supo que veníais. Pensé que el cerebro se me iba a derretir.

— Creía que no tenías de eso —rebatió mi primo con la boca llena. Mi madre acababa de colocar mi plato del desayuno delante de mi y él se había llevado un trozo de tortita a la boca.

Le di un puntapié en el tobillo. Mi comida no se toca.

— Algo más que tú, seguro —contestó su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Lo dice el que confundió una pasta de aguacate con wasabi, y tubo quemaduras en la lengua.

— Habló el que siempre lleva los calcetines desparejados. ¿Has encontrado el otro par de los calcetines de Mickey?

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando entre ellos, lanzándose comentarios el uno al otro. Parecía un partido de tenis, ¿y lo mejor? Lo mejor era que a pesar de que se estaban tomando el pelo el uno al otro, se notaba a la legua la amistad que tenían. Me alegraba mucho por mi primo, pero no puede evitar sentir un aguijonazo de envidia en el pecho.

Mi madre me colocó una mano en el hombro y me lo apretó levemente para llamar mi atención.

— Lily, él es Billy Black —señalo al señor que tenía a mi lado—. Creo haberte hablado alguna vez de él.

Billy Black… definitivamente había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte.

Mi madre no hablaba demasiado sobre su vida antes de mudarse a España con mi padre. Si alguna vez mencionaba algo era para hablar de sus hermanas, de algún viaje que tenía que hacer aquí o porque algún conocido suyo se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Yo no entendía por qué ese secretismo sobre su vida, aunque nunca me había atrevido a preguntar nada por miedo a tocar algún tema del que no quería o no estaba preparada para hablar. Tendría sus razones para no querer hablar sobre ello.

— Oh, es un placer conocerle señor Black.

— Llámame Billy —alzó las comisuras de los labios. Me miró durante un momento y chasqueó la lengua— Apuesto mi silla a que seguro que no me recuerdas. La última vez que te vi aquí tan sólo eras un bebé.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada se me desvió a mi madre. Se había sentado frente a mi y controlaba con la mirada a Adrián quien estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina jugando con el móvil.

Tenía los hombros tensos, y si se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, me estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

¿Qué era eso de que me había visto de bebé, aquí? La única vez que había venido aquí no había sido de bebé, es más, ni siquiera había pasado por la reserva y me costaba recordar todo lo que había hecho con claridad. Ni siquiera tenía fotos de bebé que me diesen una pista sobre lo que había hecho en ese tiempo. Las únicas que había visto eran posteriores a mis tres años.

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

— Lo siento. No recuerdo haber venido nunca a La Push —Billy hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

Embry apoyó el codo en mi silla, interesándose por la conversación, y se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad.

— Yo tampoco recuerdo que vinieras antes de la boda de la tía.

Mi madre carraspeó y estiró los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

— Eras muy pequeño, y Lily acababa de cumplir un año. Fue un viaje relámpago, no tiene mayor importancia.

— A mi hija Rachel le gustaría volver a verte —Billy, sintiendo la incomodidad de mi madre, intentó cambiar de tema—. Tenía siete años cuando estuvisteis aquí y sí te recuerda. Ahora está en casa, con su novio.

— ¿Por qué no dejáis a Billy en su casa antes de ir a la de Emily? Es una buena oportunidad para que os veáis. Qué pena que Rebecca esté en Hawaii, seguro que le habría gustado verte también.

El excesivo entusiasmo de mi madre me provocó una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Viaje relámpago sin importancia, mi pie. Olía a excusa por todos los lados.

Me quedé observándola hasta que su mirada chocó con la mía. Alcé las cejas para darle a entender que iba a necesitar explicaciones y rápido. Hizo una mueca y bajó los hombros lentamente. Cuando volviera de casa de los amigos de Embry, íbamos a hablar sí o sí.

Ella volvió a mirar a mi hermano.

— Adrián, ¿le has enseñado a tu hermana el regalo de Billy?

Él levantó la cabeza del móvil de mi madre un momento y cogió algo que estaba a su lado, enseñándomelo mientras mostraba su dentadura mellada.

Lo que tenía en las manos era una figura tallada con mucho cuidado en madera oscura, con detalles intrincados alrededor del cuerpo. Tenía forma de un animal con el hocico levantado hacia arriba.

— Es un lobo —dijo mi hermano volviendo a dejarlo a su lado en la encimera.

— Lo ha hecho mi hijo, Jacob —Billy se agachó hasta las bolsas y dejó una de ellas delante de mi—. Este es para ti. También lo ha hecho él.

— No tenía por qué molestarse… —murmuré volviendo a sentir mis mejillas encendidas. Agarré la bolsa con manos temblorosas— Es todo un detalle por su parte.

— Tutéame, no soy tan viejo —rio él—. Espero que te guste, Lilian.

Al ver lo que había dentro de la bolsa abrí la boca con sorpresa.

Metí la mano, cogí con cuidado el objeto y lo saqué. Era un atrapasueños sencillo, con un gran aro recubierto de cuerda marrón. La red de su interior estaba adornada con pequeños cristales de diferentes tonalidades que reflejaban la luz, creando destellos en las paredes de la cocina por la luz de las ventanas. En el centro de la red, había un pequeño lobo colgando, también de madera, en la misma posición que el de mi hermano. Del aro principal caían varias cuerdas del mismo material que lo revestía, terminando en las características plumas blancas y marrones que lo hacían tan reconocible.

Por un momento, no supe qué decir. Era uno de los regalos más bonitos que me habían hecho nunca.

— Me encanta —musité conmovida—, muchísimas gracias Billy.

— Me alegro que te guste.

— Dale las gracias a tu hijo de mi parte —sonreí levemente—, es todo un artista.

— Se las podrás dar tu cuando lo veas, estáis invitados a comer a mi casa todas las veces que queráis.

— Jake ha estado fuera un mes —dijo Quil en tono confidente. Señaló el atrapasueños—. Trabajó en eso antes de marcharse. Yo le conseguí las plumas.

— Gracias a ti también, entonces.

— No las merece —el chico hizo un ademán con la mano.

Embry bufó a mi lado.

— ¿Intentando llevarte el mérito del trabajo de otros? ¿Otra vez?

La mesa tembló y mi primo se encorvó hacia delante, llevándose las manos a su pierna. Quil reía silenciosamente.

— A este paso me voy a quedar sin espinilla —murmuró Embry mirando mal a su amigo. Hizo una mueca y me miró de soslayo— ¿Has terminado de comer? Cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor.

Antes de salir fuera y meterme en el coche de Embry en dirección a la casa de Billy, me escabullí con la excusa de dejar el regalo colocado en mi habitación para poder estar sola unos segundos y poder respirar hondo. Dejé el atrapasueños colgado en el cabecero de la cama, frente a la ventana para que los rayos del sol pudieran iluminar las cristales de colores.

Un cosquilleo me recorrió el estómago mientras lo observaba.

¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si las visitas aquí hubiesen sido más frecuentes? No me servía de nada preguntármelo ahora, pero de todas formas, dejé que mi mente volase sobre esa idea durante unos segundos. Seguramente habría conocido mucho antes a las personas que estaba por conocer hoy, y no habría tenido problemas para entablar una amistad con ellos. Ahora recordaría a los hijos de Billy y mi madre no tendría que darme una explicación de por qué tanto secretismo con algo que era muy simple. Y lo más importante era que lo más probable, la lucecita de emergencia de mi cerebro se tomaría un descanso y no desataría en mi lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Ladeé la cabeza examinando aquel hermoso objeto que había hecho el hijo de Billy, Jacob. El lobo se balanceaba en un ligero vaivén debido a la brisa que se colaba por la ventana. El chico había sido demasiado generoso en invertir su tiempo preparando los regalos para unos perfectos desconocidos. Aspiré hondo hasta que mis pulmones protestaron. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme tanto y no cerrarme a la posibilidad de conocer personas nuevas. Si alguien como él había sido capaz de hacer el lobo y el atrapasueños para alguien que no conocía, me parecía justo darle una oportunidad a las personas que iba a conocer aquí en la reserva. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta conseguía hacer algún amigo o dos.

 _Venga Lily, que no te van a morder._

El vértigo de mi recién encontrada confianza se me instaló en el pecho.

 **。。。。。。**

— Y eso que ves allí es James Island.

Me aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara debido al viento y me acerqué la cámara, cerrando un ojo por simple costumbre. Enfoqué hacia la arbolada isla en mitad del mar y escuché el conocido _chik-chak_ de la foto recién hecha.

Esa mañana me había levantado temprano y había ido con Seth a recorrer First Beach.

No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había conocido al chico en casa de Emily, en donde, extrañamente, me había sentido casi bienvenida a la pequeña familia que había escogido mi primo.

Después de haber dejado a Billy en su casa y de haber escuchado los gritos de una Rachel muy emocionada por volver a verme y las extrañas risitas de un tal Paul, nos pusimos rumbo a casa de la misteriosa Emily y de su prometido, Sam. Por lo poco que me contó Quil antes de llegar, Sam era una persona bastante importante en la reserva, como una especie de policía o algo así, alguien de bastante estima para el Consejo Tribal. Sinceramente, no presté mucha atención a lo que me dijo, estaba demasiado ocupada aguantando la respiración para no perder los nervios y salir de un coche en marcha en dirección a mi nueva habitación y esconderme bajo las sábanas hasta que se me olvidase lo que significaba la palabra "ansiedad".

Al llegar allí no me paré a observar la casa como normalmente lo habría hecho, sino que mi mirada se quedó pegada a los chicos que había dentro de ella, los cuales podía oír perfectamente desde el porche de la entrada. En ese momento mi cerebro finalmente decidió cerrar el chiringuito e irse de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Podría haberme llevado con él, la verdad.

Lo primero que pensé fue que mi primo Embry era parte de un grupo de halterofilia y no me lo había contado. ¿Qué clase de comida les dan a estos chicos en la reserva? Solo con la mirada eran capaces de romperte un dedo o dos, quizás hasta la mano entera.

Quitando mi shock inicial, y mi tendencia a dramatizar todo, entendí el famoso refrán que tanto le gustaba repetir a mi padre " _las apariencias engañan, Lily_ ". Sintiéndome intimidada o no, jamás había tenido un recibimiento tan caluroso en toda mi vida. Y no sólo por la temperatura de los chicos de la reserva, sino por la forma en la que me miraban y me daban la bienvenida a La Push. Era como si volviesen a ver a una vieja amiga que hacía tiempo se había marchado y reaparecía años después delante de ellos. Le echaba la responsabilidad de todo a Embry, quien seguramente les habría cansado de tanto hablar sobre mi familia. Se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

Mi teléfono no había estado tan lleno de contactos desde… bueno, desde nunca.

Emily era una mujer sencillamente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, incluso con las tres cicatrices que desfiguraban el lado derecho de su rostro y a las que intenté no mirar demasiado para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Al cabo de un rato, hasta se me olvidó que estaban allí. Sam era, como me lo había imaginado por la descripción de Quil, una persona que asustaba con su presencia y complexión. Parecía un armario ropero, de esos que tienen muchas puertas y llegan hasta el techo. A pesar de sentirme como un gnomo a su lado, y eso que yo medía metro setenta y dos, al ver las miradas de adoración que le daba a Emily cada vez que pasaba por su lado para dejar un nuevo plato repleto de comida en la mesa, empecé a verle con otros ojos.

La otra parejita de la casa eran Jared y Kim. No eran más que un revoltijo de manos y pies en el sofá cuando entré en la casa. La risa contagiosa de Kim debido a las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo su novio consiguió arrancarme una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando a ella se le tiñeron los prominentes pómulos de color carmesí al ver que tenían un público inesperado, hizo que me diera cuenta de que quizás no era la única persona con demasiada timidez de la casa. Como era de esperarse, no tardé demasiado en entablar conversación con ella, a pesar de que Jared no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Él era algo así como el perfecto hermano mayor que siempre está con bromas e intentando hacerte saltar con sus comentarios.

Había otra chica allí con la que apenas hablé. Era Leah, la hermana mayor de Seth. Me daba la impresión de que estaba incómoda o que estaba allí casi por obligación, y que no tenía ganas de tener que fingir una sonrisa. No pude evitar preguntarme si esa incomodidad era por mi culpa, lo que me hizo sentir mal. Cuando fui a saludarla, se me quedó mirando durante un rato, examinando mi cara, y luego me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se pasó todo el día pegada a un ventanal junto a la entrada, mirando el bosque de fuera y sin hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermano.

Decir que Seth era hiperactivo era quedarse muy lejos de la realidad. Parecía que había mezclado bebidas energéticas con golosinas altas en azúcar y ahora no era capaz de quemar toda esa energía que tenía dentro. Desde el momento en que me vio, no paró de parlotear sobre el instituto, los compañeros de clase, que estaríamos en el mismo curso, sobre los cotilleos de la reserva y algo sobre unas deportivas azules que no llegue a entender del todo. No fue hasta que Emily me rescató que pude respirar con tranquilidad y asimilar toda la información que me había soltado en menos de media hora.

Sin embargo, ya había hecho el pacto con el diablo y había aceptado su invitación de recorrer la reserva a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de James Island? —la pregunta de verdad era: ¿tenía alguna otra alternativa?— La cierto es que hay muchas leyendas urbanas sobre lo que realmente hay allí ahora, que se supone que es un faro, pero antes no era nada más que un sitio desde donde observar ballenas y crecer cultivos. Hay quien cree que allí hay un cementerio en el que pasan cosas extrañas, ¿te lo puedes creer? Dicen que han visto luces y cosas raras; por no hablar de la teoría que dice que los alienigenas…

Seth siguió parloteando sobre la isla mientras caminábamos cerca de la orilla. Tuve que apartarme corriendo varias veces para que las olas no me mojasen los zapatos. Al cuarto intento de mantenerme seca, desistí y dejé que el agua me salpicase las botas. Me encogí un poco y me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta la barbilla debido al frío y el viento que se había levantado esa mañana. El olor a sal marina me había perseguido desde que me había levantado y ahora me iba a acompañar hasta casa debido a mis calcetines mojados. En una situación normal, me habría quejado de la incomodidad que me producía tener los pies helados y húmedos, pero si lo hacía, me temía que iba a perderme una oportunidad perfecta para sacar fotos a la playa. Tenía que reconocer que First Beach no tenía nada que envidiar a las playas del mediterráneo, la sola imagen de las piedrecillas de diferentes colores de la orilla y los blancos troncos varados en la arena, le daban un aspecto casi mágico, como sacado de las páginas de un libro. Los acantilados se erigían altos como torres a lo lejos, cerca de la linde del bosque. Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas de su base, salpicando todo a su alrededor. Era precioso.

Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que los dos decidimos sentarnos en uno de los troncos semi-hundidos en la arena.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, solo roto por las olas, mientras que yo guardaba la cámara en su funda y él movía con nerviosismo su pierna de arriba a abajo, al compás de las manecillas de un segundero. Me miró varias veces de reojo y abrió la boca otro par, intentando decir algo pero sin atreverse.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

— Suéltalo —le dije. Apoyé los antebrazos en las rodillas y le miré— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo él expulsando las palabras atropelladamente.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué impresión te has llevado de nosotros?

Me quedé mirándole un momento, confundida. ¿Qué impresión tenía de ellos? Sus mejillas se pusieron oscuras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pues eso mismo… —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo— ¿Qué es lo que has pensado de nosotros? ¿Te sentiste a gusto ayer?

— Esas son dos preguntas —bromeé sonriendo de medio lado.

— Ya —Seth expulsó aire sonoramente y sonrió, un poco más relajado—, ¿puedes contestarlas?

— A la tercera te diré que sí, puedo contestarlas —el bufó divertido—. Y… sí, me sentí bastante a gusto.

Eso pareció gustarle, ya que dejó de mover la pierna. Me miró y ladeó la cabeza.

— Se te notaba un poco incómoda.

Mierda. Las mejillas empezaron a quemarme y me estiré, pensando qué contestarle. No había sido mi intención parecer incómoda, a pesar de haberlo estado al principio, y mucho menos haberles hecho pensar que era por su culpa o algo así, ya que si Seth se había dado cuenta, seguramente que los demás también. Por un momento pensé en mentirle y decirle que estaba cansada por el viaje y que por eso estaba incómoda, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Además, odiaba las mentiras con la misma pasión con la que odiaba el brocoli, y si no me gustaba que me mintiesen, tampoco iba a soltarle cualquier cosa que se me pasase por la cabeza para justificarme. No me parecía nada justo.

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros.

— No se me da muy bien conocer gente nueva… —reconocí— Nunca sé cómo reaccionar o qué decir, no tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

El asintió lentamente, pero no comentó nada más, lo que agradecí. No estaba preparada para una lluvia de preguntas sobre eso.

Se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios.

— Embry mencionó que eras bastante tímida.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha estado contando Embry sobre mi? —pregunté resoplando— Quil me dijo que no había cerrado la boca desde que supo lo del intercambio, y sé lo pesado que se puede poner cuando empieza a hablar.

— Ah, nada malo, créeme —soltó una risita por lo bajo—. Todo ha sido bastante bueno. Nos dijo algo sobre unas galletas con virutas de chocolate de vuestro abuelo y algo de una tarta. También dijo que dibujabas bastante bien.

Estaba decidido, iba a darle a Embry con un disco de esos de hacer pesa en la cabeza en cuanto lo tuviera delante.

— Bueno, no sabría decirte si dibujo bien o mal, simplemente me gusta.

— ¿Sabías que Emily nos va a dar clase de arte en el instituto? —negué— Pues sí, va a darnos clase.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y escondí la barbilla bajo la tela para ver si conseguía no quedarme congelada. A lo lejos una niña correteaba alegremente de un lado a otro recogiendo piedras de la arena y entregándoselas a un chico que me resultaba familiar. Como estaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, no pude ver quien era, ya que me había olvidado las gafas en casa y mi vista de lejos era malísima, pero parecía estar disfrutando lo mismo o más que la niña. El viento arrastraba las carcajadas estridentes de los dos hasta donde estábamos Seth y yo.

— Ese es Quil.

— No te creo —dije alzando una ceja. Seth simplemente me señaló con la barbilla en dirección hacia el chico y vi que estaba agitando su mano en el aire saludándonos. Paró cuando la niña quiso meterse en el agua— ¿Tiene una hermana?

— No. Ella es Claire, la sobrina de Emily. A veces sus padres suelen traerla aquí cuando quieren estar solos y él hace las veces de canguro.

La pequeña soltó un chillido cuando él la cogió en brazos, la agarró del tobillo y la dejó colgando en el aire. Claire empezó a tirarle las piedrecillas que tenía en las manos intentando atinarle a la cara y soltando carcajadas cada vez que una de ellas le daba en el pómulo o la frente. La niña tenía puntería.

— Nunca me habría imaginado a Quil de canguro.

— Tendrías que verle en las fiestas de cumpleaños de la niña —Seth se rió al recordarlo—. Maquillaje, tiara y trajecito de princesa Disney. Es todo un cuadro.

— Venga ya —abrí la boca con incredulidad—. Una foto o no ha pasado.

— Lo juro, seguro que Emily tiene alguna por casa que pueda enseñarte —se quedó un rato callado y se encogió de hombros—. Creo que él haría cualquier cosa por esa niña.

— ¿Hasta cantar las canciones de Disney?

— Hasta cantar _todas_ las canciones de Disney, una tras otra. Sin parar.

Solté un silbido y seguimos mirando a Claire y a Quil hasta que la niña terminó por mojarse las piernas y entonces los dos se marcharon. Podía escuchar la voz de Quil regañándola antes de montarla en el coche. Después de eso, los dos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el sonido de las olas.

A pesar de que algo dentro de mi cabeza empezó a correr en círculos y a gritar "incómodo", intenté no hacer caso y simplemente disfrutar de ese momento y de la compañía de Seth. Aún siendo como un niño con un subidón de azúcar, podía verme tranquilamente entablando una amistad con él. Tenía un humor y un optimismo que ahora mismo necesitaba y no parecía una mala persona. Sus ganas por hacerme sentir a gusto en este lugar me parecían entrañables y estaba consiguiendo hacerme salir un poco del cascarón.

Al girar para mirarle, recordé algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas en la cama antes de dormirme.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora?

— Me parece justo —asintió con esa sonrisa suya—, dispara.

— ¿Qué significa el tatuaje?

Mi pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y su sonrisa flaqueó.

— ¿Qué?

— Ese tatuaje del hombro —lo señalé— Me he dado cuenta de que todos lo tenéis en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué son? ¿Dos perros, dos lobos…?

— Ah… —arrugó la frente y esquivó mi mirada. Sus pies empezaron a jugar con la arena— Son dos lobos. Son una especie protegida aquí.

Sí, Embry me había dicho lo mismo.

Me quedé mirándole, esperando a que continuara con la explicación. Él hizo un gesto con la boca y se encogió de hombros.

— La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar.

— Tengo tiempo.

— Eh… —volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca como lo había hecho antes— Tienen que ver con la tribu.

Y eso pareció zanjar el tema. Me había parecido una forma sutil de decir que alguien fuera de los de la tribu, osea, una "forastera" como yo, no tenía por qué interesarse en cosas como el significado de un tatuaje. Aunque por sus palabras pude deducir que era como un símbolo de identidad o de hermandad o algo parecido.

Seth intentó cambiar de tema.

— ¿Tienes la lista de los libros del instituto?

— Pues la verdad es que no —contesté.

— Si quieres podemos ir otro día a encargarlos —dijo él recuperando de nuevo el entusiasmo. Lo cierto era que necesitaba hacerlo, por lo que asentí—. Conozco un sitio en Forks donde los venden. Algunos son un poco más difíciles de conseguir en la librería de aquí, ya que son especializados, así que no nos queda más remedio que ir allí a por ellos —sonrió y alzó las cejas de arriba a abajo varias veces—. Ya sabes, con suerte, este es nuestro último curso antes de graduarnos.

Asentí enfocando la mirada en las olas del mar. Dentro de un año iba a graduarme y dentro de poco iba a ser oficialmente mayor de edad. Por lo menos en España. De tan solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

Cualquier adolescente de mi edad estaría deseando terminar el instituto y ser libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana, para sentirse como un adulto y poder actuar como uno sin que nadie le dijera lo que hacer. Sin embargo, a mi la idea de no saber qué hacer me aterraba. Sentía que al terminar mis estudios, cerraba esa etapa de mi vida y me quedaba perdida sin rumbo alguno.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer después de graduarte? —pregunté.

— ¿Sinceramente? —asentí— No tengo ni idea. De pequeño siempre había pensado en ser policía, pero no creo que ahora mismo pueda hacerlo.

Arrugué la frente.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ah… Estoy un poco ocupado últimamente —se rascó la nuca y carraspeó— ¿Tu tienes alguna idea?

— Supongo que ir a la universidad, aunque no tengo muy claro qué estudiar —suspiré. Agarré una pequeña rama del suelo y comencé a garabatear sin sentido en la arena.

— ¿Por qué no algo relacionado con el arte?

— Lo había pensado, pero esa es solo mi afición —comenté haciendo una mueca—. Creo que si la convirtiese en mi trabajo, terminaría por no gustarme.

— Entiendo… —se quedó mirando unos segundos mis garabatos— ¿A qué universidad te gustaría ir? ¿Has pensado en quedarte aquí a estudiar?

— ¿Aquí? —gire la cabeza, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa— Yo…

Su móvil empezó a sonar en ese momento con una música estridente que pude identificar como la canción del inicio de un anime.

— Perdona.

Seth se giró hacia un lado y empezó a hablar con la otra persona.

¿Estudiar aquí? No me lo había planteado nunca. Es decir, no me lo había planteado hasta que acepté el intercambio, pero eso era distinto a hacer una carrera universitaria. Tenía que contemplar demasiadas cosas si decidía venirme aquí, como por ejemplo, si podía permitirme pagar un alquiler, la comida, el transporte o incluso la carrera. Además, no sabía si estaba preparada para vivir sola en un país que no conocía de nada y donde todo y todos eran diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. La cabeza empezó a darme pinchazos de solo imaginármelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en la mano y solté aire despacio. Crecer era una basura.

Seth se levantó de golpe haciéndome pegar un brinco del susto. Comenzó a caminar en círculos delante de mi, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y hablando tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el ritmo. Por lo menos él parecía estar contento por algo, pues se le había iluminado toda la cara.

Al colgar, me miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas.

— Ya sé a dónde podemos ir ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _Movimientos de gravedad._

* * *

 **JACOB.**

Volvía a casa. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué había tomado la decisión de echar por la borda toda mi cabezonería y mi convicción de alejarme de La Push, para dar media vuelta y correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección a mi casa. Lo único de lo que estaba más que seguro era de que necesitaba estar allí, que todo aquello había sido una gran estupidez y que tenía que madurar de una maldita vez.

¿Que Bella quería casarse con una sanguijuela? Genial, les lanzaría los anillos a la cabeza si me pidiese ser el padrino; ¿que era una idea absurda y suicida? Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿quién era yo para impedirle hacer nada? Bastante la había cagado con mi actitud como para encima ponerme a exigir lo que ella debía o no hacer o sentir por nadie... Yo no era quien para ponerme a mandar en la vida de nadie, y ahora lo comprendía. Bella era lo suficientemente madura, responsable e inteligente —esperaba— como para tomar sus propias decisiones... ¿Que quería convertirse en un ser espeluznantemente horrible y vivir con su queridísimo bebedor de sangre para toda la eternidad? Bueno, hasta ese punto no había llegado; pero posiblemente la reacción a su elección no correría de mi mano, así que por el momento me limitaría a hacer como que esa posibilidad no existía.

Cuando cayó el crepúsculo sobre el bosque donde estaba corriendo, me detuve a recobrar el aliento junto a un pequeño arroyo. El olor a humedad me guió entre las espesas hojas de los arbustos, y al llegar, un ciervo que había estado bebiendo agua salió disparado hacia las sombras del bosque.

Hice una mueca cuando una voz enfadada me taladró el cerebro; había aprendido a ignorar las voces de los de la manada, pero ahora que mi mente era más de hombre que de lobo, había momentos en los que me era imposible. Y más con la voz estridente de Embry, que se podía escuchar de aquí al otro lado del universo conocido.

— _... ¿y te puedes creer que la ha invitado a ir a la playa mañana?_

Sentí también la presencia de Quil. El chico estaba corriendo cerca de los acantilados de La Push, aguantando las quejas del otro y el aguacero que estaba cayendo con verdadero coraje. Vi su reflejo en un charco cerca de la linde del bosque, y el olor a tierra mojada me inundó la nariz. Era extraño poder percibir cosas con los sentidos de otras personas, pero no podía decir que no era útil.

Quil puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Si te vas a poner así de pesado por que haga amigos_ —se quejó— _, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando tenga pareja._

— _Puede tener lo que le de la gana_ —gruñó Embry con indignación— _, pero Seth sabe que no es seguro._

Por la cabeza de Embry pasaron miles de imágenes catastróficas en las que la forma animal de Seth despedazaba el cuerpo de una chica morena, algo que me asqueó y me preocupó a partes iguales. Mi amigo tenía que dejar de ver películas de terror inmediatamente. Quil profirió un bufido de frustración.

— _¿Has visto que Seth pierda los nervios alguna vez? Es envidiable el control que tiene._

A esta extraña conversación se unió la presencia de otra persona más. Los pensamientos del chico inmediatamente quitaron la negrura de la cabeza de los demás, como si se hubiese abierto una ventana y se hubieran colado los rayos del sol.

— _Gracias, Quil._

— _¡Tú!_

— _Menudo momento has elegido para cambiar de fase._

Vi cómo Embry cambiaba de rumbo abruptamente para correr hacia el lugar donde Seth estaba patrullando. Las esquinas de sus pensamientos se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, con la preocupación y el enfado peleando por ser la emoción dominante.

— _¡Te lo advierto Seth, como hagas algo...!_

— _¡Menudo voto de confianza!_ —el chico salió disparado en dirección contraria para evitar encontrarse con él. Estaba claramente ofendido por los pensamientos que revoloteaban la cabeza de mi mejor amigo— _Lo único que tengo en mente es enseñarle un poco la Reserva, no tengo intención de nada más._

— _Si se hubiese imprimado de ella, lo habrías sabido al instante_ —Quil recibió un gruñido mental seguido de una ristra de palabras mal sonantes—. _Cascarrabias... Si te sirve de consuelo, mañana voy a ir a la playa con Claire. Sus padres están en una de esas escapadas de pareja. Les echaré un ojo a los niños por ti._

— _No me sirve para nada. El único adulto responsable que habrá mañana en la playa será mi prima._

— _Imbécil._

Aburrido de escucharles hablar sobre alguien a quien no conocía, y por que Embry me estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza, decidí recordarles que también estaba escuchando su conversación. Además, me daba la sensación de que como no les parase los pies ahora, la conversación terminaría en una discusión de verdad. Era extraño ver a Embry tan nervioso y sobreprotector con alguien, pero a juzgar por su preocupación y por el miedo que sentía por que le pasara algo a la chica de la que hablaban, supuse que debía de ser alguien importante para él.

Lo que él sentía por ella se asemejaba a lo que yo sentía por mis hermanas.

— _Culebrón y pelea matrimonial... y yo que pensaba que no iba a echar de menos la soledad._

Los pensamientos de Embry pararon abruptamente, como si le hubieran dado un latigazo.

— _¿Hablas tú de culebrones, drama queen?_

Quil, aliviado por el cambio de conversación, se unió a su burla.

— _¿Tienes envidia de tan solo ser el amante, Jakie Pooh?_

— _Me están dando ganas de vomitar._

— _Admítelo_ —se rió Quil— _, tu vida sería muy aburrida sin nosotros._

El entusiasmo de Seth deshizo las esquinas rojizas del pensamiento de Embry; incluso sus pensamientos parecían más brillantes que antes.

— _¿Por dónde estás?_ —me preguntó.

— _No muy lejos, he parado a descansar un poco..._ —a mi lado, entre unos matorrales, una familia de conejos saltaban hacia el arroyo. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba y me acomodé a ver a los animalillos, que me miraban con curiosidad— _Creo que esta noche dormiré en casa._

— _Iré a avisar a Sam, le gustará saber que estás cerca_ —anunció Quil. La imagen de sus pensamientos dio un giro cuando decidió ir a casa de Emily, y los árboles alrededor del lobo marrón se difuminaron por su velocidad— _. Nos vemos mañana Jake, me alegra que hayas decidido volver._

* * *

Apenas era medianoche cuando pude vislumbrar el color rojizo de las paredes exteriores de mi casa. Cerca del final del bosque, colgada en una rama, había una bolsa con ropa limpia dentro. Corrí hacia allí, y dejé que mi lado animal se deslizase hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, dejando completamente mi mente humana en control de mi cuerpo. El estómago se me contrajo en un nudo de nerviosismo cuando cambié de forma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Andar con dos piernas en vez de a cuatro patas me resultaba extraño, y supe que había pasado demasiado tiempo perdido en mi propia mente, dejando que el lobo controlase mis impulsos y emociones.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre al verme? Sabía que volvía, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le diría yo? La culpabilidad de lo que había hecho había estado carcomiéndome por dentro durante todo el viaje de vuelta, y solo ahora era realmente consciente de lo que mis inmaduras acciones habían provocado en él. No sabía si mi padre iba a perdonarme alguna vez, y si por algún milagro lo hacía, sabía con seguridad que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, me quedé quieto durante unos instantes. Dentro estaba mi padre, despierto; podía escuchar el vaivén de su silla de ruedas, el metálico tintineo de su anillo de bodas chocando suavemente contra el reposabrazos. Estaba esperándome.

Tomando una bocanada de aire abrí la puerta de entrada y caminé hacia la cocina.

— Papá...

Todo a nuestro alrededor continuaba igual a cuando me marché: los dibujos de cuando era niño pegados en la nevera, las cortinas que mi madre había hecho hacía años sujetadas por la barra de madera descolorida que había tallado mi padre, la pequeña mesa de comedor y los platos sin fregar en el fregadero... Sin embargo, al mirar los ojos oscuros de mi padre, supe que ninguno de los dos eramos las mismas personas de antes, que algo había cambiado, tanto dentro de mí como de él, y que nuestra relación padre-hijo iba a ser diferente a lo que era antes.

Él abrió los brazos.

— Ven.

Eso bastó para que me desplomara de rodillas delante de él, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo aplastarme contra el suelo; el cansancio y la angustia que había sentido durante tanto tiempo chocaron contra mi como una locomotora a toda velocidad. Tenía la garganta seca y áspera de no usarla, pero me obligué a hablar incluso cuando mi voz no parecía la mía.

— Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, papá.

Sus manos estaban en mi hombros, apretándolos con fuerza. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos, pero su voz sonó fuerte, clara y sin rastro alguno de reproches.

— No lo sientas —me apretó el hombro y dio unos golpecitos para que levantara la mirada hacia él—. Tienes edad de tomar todo tipo de decisiones, Jacob; de arrepentirte por acciones pasadas, de aprender de ellas, de rectificar; de tropezarte con la misma piedra una y otra vez, y levantarte una vez más. Sólo quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, aquí va a estar tu padre para sacudirte el polvo las rodillas y ayudarte a avanzar.

En mucho tiempo, algo parecido a una sonrisa luchó por abrirse paso en mi cara y no lo contuve. El alivio de estar en casa y de volver con mi familia me embriagó, y saber que mi padre me perdonaba me quitó un gran peso del pecho.

Sin saber qué contestar exactamente a sus palabras, opté por decirle algo que no solía decir mucho.

— Te quiero, papá.

— Y yo a ti, hijo —él sonrió con diversión—. Aunque me gustabas más cuando estabas afeitado.

Solté una risa y me levanté del suelo. Tosí un par de veces y carraspeé.

— Yo creo que me da personalidad.

— Ya tienes suficiente de eso. Anda, ve a la ducha, aféitate y come algo antes de dormir —se dió media vuelta en dirección al pequeño pasillo que conducía a su habitación, pero antes de irse, me miró por encima del hombro—. Tenemos todo el día de mañana para hablar, ¿no?

Supe que no se atrevía a preguntarme si me volvería a ir o no, si había decidido quedarme tan solo por un corto período de tiempo o si, por el contrario, tenía pensado quedarme ya aquí.

— Incluso más que eso.

— Bien.

* * *

— ¡Eres un imbécil Jacob Black!

Me desperté abruptamente en la cama cuando un cojín me impactó en toda la cara. Sintiendo el enfado burbujear en la boca del estómago, me senté, dispuesto a pegar un grito a la persona que había interrumpido mi sueño; sin emabrgo, la boca se me quedó colgando de la impresión al ver quién era.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi hermana Rachel estudiaba en Washington y se había preocupado de ocupar todo su tiempo libre para tener una excusa y no venir a casa. Desde la muerte de mi madre, tanto ella como Rebecca, su gemela, habían buscado cualquier oportunidad para no pisar este lugar. A Rebecca esa oportunidad se le presentó cuando se casó con Solomon, un surfero, y se mudó con él a Hawaii. La de Rachel había venido en forma de carta de aceptación de la universidad más lejana que había encontrado. Poco después, se mudó a Washington, cerca de su campus.

Podía entender que las dos quisieran estar lejos de La Push porque el recuerdo de nuestra madre era demasiado para ellas; pero por otro lado me había enfadado que no pensaran en la situación en la que nos dejaban a mi padre y a mi. Aunque, pensándolo ahora, ¿quién era yo para reprochar nada? Había hecho algo parecido.

— ¿Que qué hago aquí? —mi hermana tenía las orejas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, mirándome con una mezcla de enojo y alivio. Me lanzó otro cojín que esquivé con facilidad— ¡Por qué no estabas _tú_ aquí! Papá estaba solo cuando vine, ¡solo! —unos pantalones salieron volando en mi dirección— ¿Es que no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Papá se pasaba los días frente a la ventana del comedor esperando a que aparecieras por el bosque; Charlie quería abrir una búsqueda oficial porque llevabas en paradero desconocido Dios sabe cuánto tiempo; tus amigos estaban desesperados sin saber qué hacer para que regresaras a casa, y yo pensé que te había comido un oso —aspiró con fuerza después de haber soltado toda esa regañina sin siquiera pestañear—¿Acaso tu cerebro funciona como tiene que funcionar? —la barbilla le tembló peligrosamente y yo me levanté de la cama, preocupado; lo que menos quería era que se pusiera a llorar— ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando Jacob Black!?

Fui a contestar, pero alguien me adelantó.

— Rach...

— Si sabes lo que te conviene. Paul, te sugiero que no intervengas.

Detrás de Rachel estaba Paul, con una mirada extraña en el rostro y los brazos cruzados. Arrugué la frente sin comprender qué hacia precisamente él en mi casa.

— ¿Paul?

— Entraría a saludarte, pero no quiero que tu hermana me lance por un acantilado.

Ella se giró bruscamente y le lanzó el cinturón que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Lahote!

Paul salió corriendo hacia el salón y mi hermana lo siguió, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de advertencia. Me apresuré a salir de mi habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacía Paul en mi casa y cómo es que conocía a mi hermana? Cuando llegué al salón, mi padre estaba observando a los dos con cara de circunstancias, lo que hizo que mi confusión se acentuase más.

Nunca antes el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato" había tenido tanto sentido. Después de aguantar una regañina tremenda por parte de mi hermana —Paul tampoco se había librado por su comentario, lo que, por lo menos, lo hacía todo mucho más soportable—, los dos me soltaron la bomba de que estaban saliendo juntos; es más, me dijeron que el imbécil de Paul se había imprimado en mi hermana y que esa era una de las razones por las que ella continuaba estando en casa.

Si hubiera podido, le habría arrancado la cabeza al idiota de Lahote en ese mismo momento. Sorprendentemente, mi autocontrol seguía intacto y él tenía una suerte que ni se la podía creer. Tenía suerte de que la imprimación fuese algo que estaba fuera de su control y de que fuese un asunto casi sagrado entre la manada; tenía suerte de haberme pillado de buenas, y sobretodo tenía suerte de habérmelo contado todo delante de mi padre y de Rachel. No iba a tener tanta suerte después, cuando planeaba pillarle solo y por sorpresa para romperle la nariz como advertencia de lo que le esperaba como no tratase bien a mi hermana.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando junto a mi padre, mientras él miraba de reojo a la parejita en el sofá. Los dos estaban acurrucados frente al televisor como si minutos antes no hubiera pasado nada. Hice una mueca ante la imagen.

— Así que Paul... y Rachel...

— Sí.

— Ugh, ¿cómo...? —al ver las cejas alzadas de mi padre, negué con rapidez— Olvídalo, ya sé cómo ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

— No es como si tuviera voto en esta situación. Rachel es mayorcita, Jake. Puede tomar las decisiones que quiera y hacer lo que le plazca —él carraspeó y bajó todo lo que pudo la voz para que mi hermana no nos escuchase—. Te confesaré que Paul no es santo de mi devoción, pero...

— Pero por lo menos mantiene a Rach cerca.

Mi padre asintió y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Paul puede tener la cabeza más dura que una roca...

El aludido murmuró entre dientes:

— Puedo oíros.

— ... pero hace feliz a Rachel; o por lo menos, lo más feliz que la he visto en mucho tiempo. Lo único que quiero es que encontréis la felicidad, y si para ella es en forma de alguien como él... No voy a quejarme.

Después de eso no pudimos seguir hablando más sobre el tema porque el timbre de casa empezó a sonar con insistencia.

Pronto mi pequeña casa se abarrotó de gente y bullicio.

* * *

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Sam y yo estábamos hablando en el porche trasero de mi casa. Él quería tener una conversación medianamente privada —algo que con una manada de lobos con los sentidos agudizados era casi imposible—, y me había dicho que sentía curiosidad sobre el por qué de mi regreso, a pesar de que se alegraba de ello. Yo sinceramente, agradecía su repentina curiosidad como una excusa para poder alejarme del ruido que toda la gente que se había congregado en mi casa estaban haciendo. Después de tanto tiempo siendo un lobo, tendría que volver a acostumbrarme a todo lo que mis oídos humanos podían captar, que era demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea... Bueno, para ser sincero, no estoy muy seguro qué fue exactamente —entrecerré los ojos sin mirar a nada en específico, tratando de recordar lo que había sentido días atrás—. No tenía pensado volver tan pronto, ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza la idea de dar media vuelta y correr hacia casa; pero, de repente... Fue algo extraño. Noté que necesitaba estar aquí cuanto antes, que estaba demasiado lejos, que no estaba en el lugar adecuado; para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia aquí —concluí. No sabía exactamente cómo poner en palabras lo que había sentido, pero esa explicación podría valer—. Va a sonar irónico pero era como si una correa tirase de mi hacia aquí, como un tirón fuerte en el pecho. No pude ignorarlo, y créeme, lo intenté.

Sam tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración y tardó unos minutos en contestarme.

— Ese tirón fue lo que sentiste el otro día cuando estabas hablando con Seth, Embry y conmigo, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ¿qué crees que pueda ser?

— No estoy seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas —y por supuesto, no parecía tener intención de contarme sus sospechas—. Lo consultaré con el consejo, pero no creo que sea nada preocupante.

— Creí que era algo de instinto, quizás algo de culpabilidad por dejar a mi familia sola y sin mi protección —añadí intentando sacarle algo más de información sobre su teoría. Como respuesta, Sam se encogió de hombros.

— No muchos se han perdido como tú en su lado animal, y mucho menos por tanto tiempo; puede ser que el estar lejos de tu manada y de tu familia provocase ese sentimiento. De todas formas, no creo que eso sea el detonante. Algo tan fuerte como lo que tu describes no es común.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el contemplando él bosque y yo metido en mi pensamientos.

Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar en un lugar tanto como lo había hecho durante los días en los que duró mi viaje hasta aquí, e incluso ahora que estaba en casa, me encontraba inquieto por alguna extraña razón. Solté aire lentamente por la boca; hasta que Sam no me contase sus sospechas, después de hablar con el consejo, no me servía de nada calentarme la cabeza con ese tema. De todas formas no iba a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba dentro de mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas por la Reserva? —pregunté.

— Más o menos igual a cuando te fuiste —contestó Sam—. Ya sabes lo de Rachel y Paul...

Puse los ojos en blanco, y él soltó una risita por lo bajo.

— Ni lo menciones, no quiero saber nada sobre la imprimación, ni enamoramientos o cosas de esas en un buen tiempo.

— Ya, bueno, eso es inevitable —le lancé una mirada molesta y el rió con más ganas—. Cuano menos quieres saber sobre ese tema, es cuando se te presenta en las narices.

— No tiene gracia.

— Por otro lado —continuó—, te has perdido las crisis nerviosas de Embry: su familia se ha mudado aquí durante un curso escolar. Tiene una prima de la edad de Seth, y su primo es mucho más pequeño.

Alcé una ceja recordando la conversación de Embry y Quil ayer, ¿todo eso era por su prima?

— ¿La chica que no quería invitar a tu casa?

— Esa misma —me confirmó Sam—. Sí fue a casa, si tienes curiosidad. Sus padres son los del famoso incidente de la mesita de café.

Solté un resoplido con diversión, recordando aquel "famoso" incidente.

La madre de Embry se había ido de viaje a visitar a sus padres en la reserva de los Makah, por lo que él tenía la casa vacía durante todo ese fin de semana, lo que era una ventaja, ya que acababa de cambiar de fase y todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a sus repentinos cambios de humor y las ganas constantes de tragarse la nevera. Él creía que iba a ser un fin de semana tranquilo, intentando pillar el truco a eso del cambio de fase y sin tener que dar explicaciones a su madre de por qué de la noche a la mañana había dejado de juntarse con Quil y conmigo, para irse con "la banda" de Sam. Según lo que nos había comentado, su madre no se había tomado bien sus nuevas compañías; fuera del Consejo Tribal, Sam no tenía muy buena reputación. Lo que ella no sabía era que si él estaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, era para protegerla a ella de él mismo y para aprender a controlar su temperamento y transformación.

Pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos, y claro, sus tíos aparecieron por la reserva el mismo día en el que su madre se había ido. No sabía exactamente por qué habían viajado a Port Ángeles, pero Embry nos comentó que en el último momento decidieron que antes de irse tenían que hacer la visita obligatoria a la familia y amigos.

Gracias a nuestra conexión mental, todos habíamos podido ver lo ocurrido aquel día: la cara de asombro de su tía al verle así de cambiado, las preguntas de su tío sobre su alta temperatura corporal, y la sugerencia de que los esteroides no eran saludables para nadie. Yo suponía que eso último había sido lo que provocó el cambio de fase. De un segundo a otro, Embry había caído hacia delante a cuatro patas, gruñendo a su tío mientras que él se ponía delante de su esposa como escudo. Fue un poco complicado —y tremendamente divertido— explicarle a la madre de Embry por qué la mesilla de café de su salón se había partido por la mitad.

Obviamente no quedó más remedio que contarle a sus tíos todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que no podían irse sin saber por qué su sobrino se había convertido en un lobo gigante delante de ellos.

— ¿Cuando Embry perdió los nervios? —Sam asintió— Será un alivio para él tener a alguien que sepa el secreto, a su madre le falta un tornillo ¿Alguna noticia más?

Sam titubeó un rato.

— El curso escolar empezará dentro de poco...

— Sam.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre ellos, Jacob? —a veces me sorprendía la habilidad que tenía Sam para saber lo que pensábamos cada uno, incluso cuando no estábamos en nuestras formas animales. Sí, tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con Bella y la dichosa boda en mi ausencia. Quise protestar, pero él se adelantó— Ahora mismo deberías de olvidarte de ese asunto, disfrutar de que estás en casa. Habrá tiempo más adelante de hablar sobre cosas desagradables... porque lo habrá, ¿verdad?

— No tengo intención de irme, si es lo que preguntas. —murmuré.

— Bien. Vamos dentro, creo que he escuchado a Embry algo alterado hablando por teléfono.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volví dentro de la casa.

Había pasado poco tiempo cuando volví a sentir el dichoso tirón en el pecho. Inconscientemente me froté el punto exacto en el que lo había sentido. Sam alzó una ceja, observándome con curiosidad. Encogí los hombros sin saber por qué había vuelto a sentirlo, cuando una voz provocó que girase la cabeza rápidamente hacia la ventana.

— _... Seth, ¡espera! No puedo andar tan rápido._

Volví a sentir el tirón, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y con más fuerza que antes. Agucé todo lo que pude el oído para escuchar la conversación de la chica con Seth.

— _Ya estamos muy cerca. Cuidado con eso, no te tropieces... ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara colorada._

La chica resopló.

— _¿Tú qué crees? Me has hecho venir corriendo desde First Beach hasta aquí._

— _Ah, lo siento_ —Seth parecía avergonzado— _. Pero mira, ya casi hemos llegado._

— _¿La casa de Billy Black?_ —alcé una ceja extrañado. La chica conocía a mi padre y sabía dónde estaba mi casa, pero yo nunca había escuchado su voz. De haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que no habría podido olvidarla— _¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?_

— _¿Cómo sabes que es la casa de Billy?_

— _Estuvo ayer en mi casa. Embry lo dejó con el coche de camino a casa de Emily_ —la chica tenía un acento bastante marcado, como si fuese de otro sitio. Por alguna extraña razón, me pareció que era lo más bonito que había escuchado— _. Mis padres lo conocen desde hace años._

— _Eso esta genial. Entonces, no te incomodará entrar en su casa._

Los dos venían hacia aquí, estaban cerca, al final de la carretera. Se me tensaron los músculos del cuello. Podía escuchar sus pasos, los de Seth controlando su peso para hacer el menor ruido posible, y los de ella, titubeantes y livianos, arrastrándose por la hierba.

— _¿En su casa?_ —su voz tenía una nota de alarma— _Seth, creo que deberíamos de haber avisado de que veníamos, ¿y si está ocupado...?_

— _No te preocupes por eso, seguro que ya todos saben que estamos aquí._

Escuché cómo la chica aspiraba con rapidez. Sus pasos frenaron y la nota de alarma de su voz se incrementó.

— _¿Todos?_ —murmuró. Su voz se había vuelto más aguda— _Seth, ¿qué...?_

La puerta de mi casa se abrió y mi corazón empezó a taladrarme el pecho con insistencia.

 _¿Qué diablos...?_

— ¡Jake!

Seth entró con prisas a saludarme, hablando de no-sé-que-cosa que no me molesté en intentar escuchar. Asentí con esperanzas de que dejase de sacudir mi mano —como si no me hubiera visto en años—, y me dejase saciar mi curiosidad sobre con quién había venido.

Antes de poder verla, escuché sus pasos vacilantes, su respiración acelerada y el latir de su corazón, que estaba cogiendo un ritmo importante, casi tan rápido como el mio.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Seth se apartó hacia un lado y pude verla.

Sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo, enroscándose alrededor de ella en un gesto tímido y de inconsciente protección. Casi parecía estar abrazándose a sí misma. Sus hombros se encorvaban hacia delante, haciéndose más pequeña e intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible. Una persona pasó por su lado, haciendo que se moviese y apoyase contra el marco de la puerta, pero no pude fijarme quién había entrado en la estrecha cocina, tan solo era capaz de mantener la mirada pegada en ella y a cada pequeño gesto que hacía.

Algo dentro de mi se removió cuando las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, sonriendo a la persona que era borrosa para mi y dejando entrever la parte de arriba de sus dientes, blancos y algo irregulares.

Cuando su pelo negro danzó levemente a causa de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana y su olor a miel llegó hasta mi, pensé que me volvería loco; sentí que algo se enroscaba en mi pecho, dándome el mismo tirón que había hecho que hoy estuviese en mi casa, e inconscientemente me encorvé hacia delante, dispuesto a caminar hacia esa persona que no conocía.

 _¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?_

Alguien a mi lado empezó ha hablar con ella, haciéndole una pregunta que no escuché. A pesar de haber tenido una audición perfecta desde el cambio de fase, en aquel momento daba la impresión de que tenía la cabeza metida dentro del agua, ya que no podía, literalmente, escuchar nada con claridad.

No me había dado cuenta de que también estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que su brillante mirada almendrada chocó contra la mía, y todo estalló en pedazos dentro de mi, cambiándome para siempre.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan vivo como en ese mismo momento.

Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, comenzó a extenderse una quemazón que rápidamente me cubrió de pies a cabeza, amenazando con sofocarme hasta el extremo de rogar por un poco de oxigeno, igual que lo haría alguien por una gota de agua en mitad del desierto. Hasta cierto punto, se parecía al calor que me inundaba cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de fase, pero en este caso, no temblaba descontroladamente, sino que era incapaz de mover el más mínimo músculo de todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera intenté luchar para que ese calor no se extendiera, de todas formas, sabía muy dentro de mi que iba a ser una batalla inútil.

Me sentía ligero, mucho más que antes, y era todo debido a ella y al brillo de su mirada. Cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, tomé una bocanada de aire hasta que mis pulmones me dijeron 'basta'. No sabía cuándo sería capaz de quitarme la sensación de vértigo que se me había instalado en el estómago, pero me daba lo mismo.

Sin previo aviso, noté un desgarrón, un corte rápido y limpio que terminaba con los lazos afectivos que tenía con mi familia y amigos, y los deshacía delante de mi sin que pudiera hacer nada. Por unos instantes, me vi a mi mismo perdido, navegando a la deriva en un mar lleno de angustia y dolor que hasta el momento había sido lo que definía mi vida, sin nada a lo que poder agarrarme para que esas aguas no me ahogasen y me llevasen al fondo del abismo; sin embargo, gruesos cables de acero comenzaron a esquivar las olas hasta aferrarse con fiereza a lo que iba a ser mi única esperanza, mi salvavidas en este inmenso océano. Ella.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo, provocando que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. La gravedad a mi alrededor pareció recolocarse de nuevo, teniendo como centro a aquella chica, que ahora apartaba la mirada de mi.

Escuché la estridente y ruidosa risa de Paul y el gruñido amenazador de Embry.

Las rodillas me temblaron cuando la realidad me dio fuertemente en la cara.

Acababa de imprimarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _Consecuencias._

* * *

 **JACOB.**

Y entonces, se desató el caos.

 _— ¡Embry, te he dicho que te alejes!_

 _— ¡Déjame en paz, Sam!_

 _— ¿Acabas de llegar y ya te has imprimado? Tío..._

 _— ... eso podría haberte dejado marca..._

 _— ... se supone que según las leyendas es algo raro..._

 _— Sí, algo ocasional, pero..._

 _— Hacia atrás, ¡YA!_

 _— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

 _— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Paul!_

 _— ¡Contrólate, Embry!_

 _— ... ya verás la jaqueca que voy a tener..._

 _— ... hacia el bosque, ¡ahora mismo!_

 _— ¿Te duele, Jake?_

 _— ... a explotar así de pronto, ¡Pam!, pero no..._

 _— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

 _— ... no me obligues a ordenártelo, Embry..._

 _— ¿Podéis callaros de una maldita vez? No puedo pensar..._

 _— ... y luego voy a romperte las piernas como sigas riéndote, Lahote!_

 _— ... no sé si sea el mejor momento, Seth._

 _— Quizás se lo tome bien, es bastante simpática y..._

 _— ... el tirón..._

 _— ¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?_ —gritó finalmente Leah.

— _... lo sabes, ¿verdad?_ —la voz de Embry fue la única que continuó sonando en mi cabeza. Su visión estaba teñida de rojo y percibí una mezcla de emociones contenidas que hicieron que me mareara aún más— _Si te atreves a hacerle daño, me va a importar una mierda todo; pienso darte caza hasta que el trozo más grande que quede de ti sea un dedo._

— _Tío... eso es pasarse_ —murmuró Quil.

Ante la amenaza, se me erizó la pelambrera del cuello y un grave gruñido me retumbó en el pecho. Yo no lo había hecho a propósito.

Hacía varias horas desde que la prima de Embry, Lilian, había aparecido por la puerta de mi casa para cambiar todo y poner mi vida patas arriba.

Los recuerdos de Sam y Jared, incluso los de Paul, y la ola de sentimientos que habían tenido en el momento de imprimarse no tenían nada que ver con lo que había sentido yo. Lo más extraño era, que esa euforia electrizante todavía continuaba recorriéndome el cuerpo, al igual que su olor dulce alrededor de mi nariz.

Tenía que reconocer que jamás había creído que algo así iba a pasarme a mi. Todo ese rollo de la impronta me había parecido, por lo menos hasta ahora, una condena, más que una bendición. No tener derecho a elegir o a ser libre de amar a quien a mi me diera la gana me parecía otro de los puntos más retorcidos y horribles que tenía ser un hombre lobo; pero, ahora... ahora no sabía que pensar.

Una parte de mi sentía alivio. Todo el dolor había desaparecido, igual que los granos de arena al volar en el viento. Una nueva esperanza había comenzado a crecer en mi vida, y todo mi ser quería aferrarse con fuerza a esa pequeña luz que cada vez brillaba más. Estaba cansado, agotado, asfixiado, y ella había llegado para sacarme de ese agujero en el que me había metido yo solo. Por otro lado, todavía recordaba con claridad mi postura hacía todo el tema de la impronta. No quería dejar de ser yo, dejar que nadie controlase mi vida y mis actos, y pasar a ser un títere a merced del titiritero; quería seguir teniendo la libertad de decidir y la libertad de poder hacer lo que consideraba correcto, me equivocase o no.

Además, no quería tener que estar obligado a amar a una persona solo porque una magia antigua y estúpida así lo decidía. Eso no era justo, ni para mi, ni para ella.

Embry había aguantado bastante antes de cambiar de fase, al menos unas dos horas, en las que ni siquiera me atreví a acercarme a Lilian. Tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para mantenerme lo más alejado posible, hasta el punto en el que había sido doloroso. Todas las células de mi cuerpo me obligaban y gritaban para que fuera a su lado, para que hablara con ella, para que me asegurase de que estaba fuera de peligro; pero mi cabezonería y mi asco a todo lo que yo era habían sido las perfectas excusas para mantenerme en mi sitio.

Únicamente tuve un momento en el que quise tirar mi cabezonería por la borda: cuando ella me dio las gracias por un regalo que no recordaba haber hecho, mientras sonreía. En ese momento le devolví la sonrisa sin siquiera pensarlo, pero al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, volví a escudarme de nuevo. No tenía derecho a sonreír a alguien a quien acababa de atar a mi para siempre.

Volví a la realidad cuando Seth se acercó a mi y me rozó el hombro. Siseé, apartándome de él cojeando. Un intenso escozor se extendió por toda mi pata, y la cabeza me bombeó con fuerza. Tenía cuatro heridas abiertas, verticales e irregulares desde la clavícula hasta el codo, que todavía no habían tenido tiempo para cicatrizarse. El pelaje de mi pata estaba pegado y manchado de sangre, al igual que todo mi hocico. Mi boca sabía metálica.

Embry había tenido bastante autocontrol, sí, pero en cuanto vio que Emily le ofrecía a Lilian llevarla a su casa, y las dos desaparecieron en el coche, no dudó en arremeter contra mi a la velocidad del rayo. Ante el estupor de todos los presentes, me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me sacó a empujones fuera de la casa. Me arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo, y sin perder un segundo, lanzó el primer puñetazo.

Estaba seguro de que me había roto la nariz.

En cuanto vi que él ya había perdido todo el control y temblaba descontroladamente, lo empujé con las rodillas para que se quitase de encima de mi, propinándole, de paso, un puñetazo en la mejilla. Entre Sam y Jared consiguieron apartarlo hacia un lado, pero antes de poder alejarlo más, él ya había comenzado la transformación y a desgarrar su ropa. Si Seth no me hubiera arrastrado por el suelo en dirección contraria, Embry me habría arrancado el brazo de un zarpazo.

— _Jake no se ha imprimado a posta, es algo que está fuera de su control_ —intentó defenderme Seth.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Embry tenían tanta fuerza en esos momentos que consiguieron lo que nadie conseguía nunca: hacer callar al chico.

— _¿Crees que eso me importa?_ —rebatió de forma mordaz, jadeando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse. Jamás, en todos los años en los que le conocía, le había visto tan enfadado y fuera de sí. Giró la enorme cabeza hacia mi, taladrando agujeros en mi cráneo con la mirada. Me enseñó los dientes y se le erizó la pelambrera de su lomo. Intentó avanzar lentamente en mi dirección, pero Sam se interpuso en su camino— _Como hagas algo que pueda dañarla en cualquier sentido, o como se te pase por la cabeza hacer algo que pueda hacer que sufra, créeme: lo sabré... y entonces te va a faltar tierra para correr._

— _No tengo intención de hacerle nada, cálmate_ —solté entre dientes.

Todo mi instinto gritaba para que me defendiera, para que siguiese esa pelea que él había empezado y respondiese. Sobre todo, porque el tema por el que estábamos discutiendo tenía que ver con ella, con la persona que había pasado, quisiera yo o no, a ser el centro de mi vida, y él no hacía más que dar por hecho que iba a hacerle daño.

La sola idea de que Lilian saliera de algún modo dañada me estrujó el estómago de la forma más desagradable posible.

Las esquinas de mis pensamientos empezaron a teñirse de rojo y a volverse borrosas, como si estuviese en un túnel en el que el único punto de luz fuese el lobo gris que estaba insultándome e insinuando cosas que no me estaban gustando para nada. Me retumbó el pecho en un creciente rugido y se me tensaron los músculos. Estaba en desventaja por la herida de mi pata, pero sabía que era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que todavía tenía posibilidades. Noté como mi mente racional poco a poco iba difuminándose, dando paso de nuevo al instinto que tanto me había acompañado en estos meses de atrás. El aire olía a metal y humedad, y empecé a no entender las palabras de los demás.

Repentinamente, alguien me aulló en el oído y volví a recobrar la conciencia igual de rápido que como se me había ido. Noté un latigazo en la nuca cuando finalmente volví a pensar con claridad. Paul, al percibir mis pensamientos, me enseñó los dientes en una sorda advertencia; había sido él quien había aullado. Agité la cabeza para tratar de calmarme y de nuevo la sonrisa de Lilian pasó por mi cabeza.

Si ella hubiese sabido lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a su primo, me habría odiado para siempre.

— _¿Ah, no?_ —continuó Embry ajeno a mis pensamientos. Quil se acercó a ayudar a Sam a contenerlo cuando volvió a intentar avanzar— _Claro, me habré equivocado de persona, no puede ser que el que hacía cosas estúpidas sin pensar en cómo puede afectar a los de su alrededor fueses tú... ¡Oh, espera! ¡Sí eres tú! Déjame refrescarte la memoria... ¿Acaso pensaste en tu familia o en nosotros cuando tomaste la absurda decisión de huir como un maldito cobarde? Te importó muy poco el daño o el dolor que nosotros podíamos sentir; lo único que estaba en tu mente era tu maldita obsesión con Bella Swan y tu odio a los vampiros. Dejaste que tu egoísmo y tu autocompasión te cegase el juicio de tal manera, que en cuanto no tuviste lo que querías, decidiste dejarnos a todos tirados sin pararte siquiera a pensarlo._

Sus palabras me escocieron mucho más que mis heridas abiertas.

Arrugué el hocico ignorando el pinchazo de dolor, y solté un grave gruñido de advertencia. No me di cuenta de que había avanzado hacia él hasta que tuve a mis costados a Paul y a Jared, empujándome hacia atrás. Volví de nuevo a luchar contra mi instinto. Vagamente escuché la voz de los hermanos Clearwater pidiéndome que me controlara.

— _Atrás, Jacob_ —dijo Sam con voz demandante.

— _Qué hay de ese "enamoramiento" enfermizo que sientes hacia Bella ¿eh?_ —me increpó con acidez el lobo gris. De pronto, sin esperarlo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y yo lo sentí por todo el cuerpo. La hostilidad y el enojo de mi amigo pasó a ser preocupación y rabia— _¿Dónde queda Lily en toda esa ecuación? Dime._

Entonces lo entendí todo: su reacción no había sido provocada por el enfado, sino por la preocupación a que Lilian tuviese que pasar por el mismo dolor que yo había pasado: el terminar queriendo a una persona que era incapaz de devolver esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, y no precisamente por la impronta. Lo que había sentido hacia Bella ya formaban parte de mi pasado mucho antes de que hubiera decidido volver a La Push.

— _Embry..._

— _¿Piensas arrastrarla a ese triángulo estúpido que formáis Bella, Edward y tú? ¡Dímelo!_ —aulló desesperado— _O quizás quieres que ella espere por ti, como una especie de plan B al que recurres cuando tu primera opción se va a la mierda._

— _Lilian no es ningún plan B-_

— _No, jamás lo será_ —zanjó él—. _No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como la arrastras hacia una espiral de dolor que ha conseguido que incluso tú huyas despavorido. Me importa muy poco la imprimación... Lilian no se merece eso: el sufrimiento de nuestro estilo de vida, el peligro que corre por adentrarse en nuestro mundo, el dolor de poder enamorarse de alguien que está obsesionado con otra persona... Ella se merece a alguien que no sea un cobarde, a alguien que tenga las cosas claras y que no le tenga miedo a enfrentarse a los problemas, alguien que no esté enfermizamente enamorado de otra. Lilian se merece a alguien mejor que tú._

Ante eso no pude contenerme.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Esquivé a Paul y Jared, y gruñendo me abalancé hacia él. Embry hizo lo mismo, pero Quil se metió por medio, recibiendo una embestida que le hizo derrapar por la hierba mojada, llevándose consigo a Sam quien no pudo apartarse de su trayectoria. Seth tomó su lugar y consiguió retener por unos segundos al lobo antes de que Jared fuera a ayudarle; de mientras, su hermana se puso delante de mi, agazapada y dispuesta a atacarme si pensaba arremeter en su contra para llegar hasta él. Paul me vigilaba esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.

En ese momento, Sam soltó un bramido que hizo que varios pájaros salieran despavoridos.

— _¡BASTA!_ —ordenó— _Es suficiente. ¡Apartaos!_

Protestando inútilmente, los dos terminamos en extremos opuestos del claro en el que estábamos, cada uno pegado a un árbol.

— _No siento nada por Bella_ —gruñí respirando con dificultad. El mandato de Sam caía sobre mi como una losa pesada—. _Ya no, no de ese modo._

Aprovechando el silencio que había impuesto el alfa sobre la manada, dejé que mi mente volase, recordando todo lo que había decidido antes de que aquel extraño tirón terminase de confirmarme que debía de volver a casa: la desesperación, el enojo, el dolor, la sensación de culpa, la vergüenza ante lo que había hecho, la angustia, mi resolución de dejar el pasado atrás, la aceptación, el tirón en el pecho, la euforia, el alivio, la paz... La redonda y colorada cara de Lilian sonriéndome con sus dientes blancos e irregulares.

— _Sé que puedes no creer mis palabras, pero por lo menos ahora ya sabes lo que siento_ —dije de forma cortante. Embry podía ver todo lo que pensaba y sentía, por lo que si él no era capaz de reconocer que las cosas habían cambiado, es que no quería ver la realidad. El lobo gris bufó molesto—. _No te culpo por querer defender a tu prima, pero estás dando por hecho de que voy a lastimarla, cuando mis intenciones son todo lo contrario; incluso si no me hubiera imprimado de ella la habría respetado. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta haberla arrastrado a este mundo sin siquiera darle la opción de elegir? No eres el único que piensa que ella merece a alguien mejor_ —sin pretenderlo mi voz tomó un tono agrio. Todos sabían lo que pensaba sobre la licantropía, cuánto la despreciaba y la percepción que me había formado de mi mismo y en lo que me había convertido después de cambiar de fase la primera vez: un ser monstruoso— _; pero esta vez no voy a resistirme a lo que mi instinto me grita desde que la he visto, que es protegerla con todo lo que tengo. No sé que tipo de relación tendremos, y ¿sinceramente? Me importa un bledo. Conocidos, amigos, hermanos, amantes... Lo que sea. Ni siquiera me he parado a pensarlo. Lo único que deseo y me importa de verdad es su seguridad._

— _Tú no lo entiendes_ —siseó Embry. De pronto todo el color rojo de sus pensamientos desapareció, dando paso a una neblina angustiante. En la lejanía de sus recuerdos escuché un llanto, e instantáneamente me puse alerta. Él intentó concentrarse en otra cosa para que no pudiera seguir indagando en ese doloroso recuerdo, y lo consiguió con éxito— _. Lily puede aparentar ser fuerte y tener siempre una sonrisa para los demás cuando más rota está... Ni siquiera sabes por lo que ha pasado... No puedo permitir que vuelvan a hacerle daño, y si tengo que enfrentarme a ti para conseguirlo, eso haré. Por mucho que me duela._

Rechiné los dientes al escuchar las palabras de Embry y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas en un revoltijo de preguntas. Los pensamientos de los demás se entremezclaron de nuevo, y la enorme cabeza del lobo gris se sacudió. Tras darme una mirada empezó a retroceder más, y antes de que alguno pudiéramos decirle nada, salió disparado en dirección hacia el interior del bosque, dejando la mente en blanco.

Corría tan rápido que pronto dejamos de escuchar su respiración agitada.

Sam soltó un suspiro.

— _Voy tras él, a ver si puedo calmarlo. Jacob tú vete a casa. Tu padre y Rachel deben de estar preocupadas. Hablaremos más tarde_ —el lobo negro se propulsó hacia delante, siguiendo el rastro de mi amigo— _. Jared y Quil, os toca patrullar esta noche; los demás, volved a casa._

。。。。。。

—¡Jacob! —el chillido agudo de mi hermana me taladró la cabeza nada más atravesar la puerta de la cocina— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? ¡Tienes la nariz torcida!

— No estoy de humor, Rachel.

Me dejé caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y me despatarré allí, llevándome una mano a la nariz. Hice un control de daños: me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, no podía respirar bien por culpa del puñetazo de Embry y apenas me atrevía a mover el brazo. Además, estaba más cansado que nunca y parecía haber un huracán dentro de mi mente.

Mi padre apareció por el pasillo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi con cautela, calibrando la gravedad de la situación. Le devolví la mirada de manera sombría y enseguida pareció captar de qué humor estaba. Torció la boca y se acercó a la mesa. Rachel no hizo ni caso y vino corriendo hacia mi, zarandeándome el hombro para que contestara a sus incesantes preguntas.

Aspiré rápidamente al volver a notar el escozor de las heridas y el tirón de la piel pegada a la tela de la camiseta, ¿cuánto tardarían en sanar?

Sacudí el hombro con brusquedad para quitarme su mano de encima.

— ¿Cómo que no estás de humor? —preguntó con incredulidad. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo y abrió mucho los ojos— ¡Tienes sangre seca en la camiseta!

— Hija —intervino mi padre—, deja que respire.

Escuché como la puerta de entrada se abría y se volvía a cerrar incluso por encima del parloteo de Rachel. No tuve que girarme para saber quien era. Nunca habría pensado sentirme aliviado de su sola presencia, pero en esos momentos en los que mi hermana no estaba ayudando más que a cabrearme y a aumentar mi dolor de cabeza, era más que bien recibido.

Podía entender su preocupación, pero lo menos que necesitaba era que se me echase encima para someterme al tercer grado.

— Te ha pegado, ¿verdad? —se dio media vuelta con indignación y apretó los puños— ¡Cuando pille a Call le voy a...!

— Rach —cortó Paul. Se había dejado caer sobre la pared y miraba a la chica con seriedad, algo que descolocó a mi hermana por completo. Él alzó la mano, invitándola a acercarse—, ahora no es el mejor momento... Ven.

Sin saber bien a quien hacer caso primero y dándose cuenta por primera vez de la gravedad del asunto, Rachel se acercó vacilante a Paul y él rodeó su cintura, empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta de salida mientras ignoraba sus protestas.

Antes de desaparecer con mi hermana, me hizo un gesto, señalando su cara.

— Será mejor que te recoloques la nariz, parece que ya ha sanado, pero sigue torcida —me quedé mirándole con cara de mala leche y él apretó los labios. No necesitaba que precisamente Paul tuviera en esos momentos un tono piadoso conmigo. Soltó el aire sonoramente por la nariz y guió a mi hermana hacia la puerta de salida— Venga, cielo. Vámonos.

— ¡Pero-

— Luego puedes acribillarle a preguntas —a la vez que se cerraba la puerta de entrada, escuché un fuerte golpe— ¡Ay! ¡Oye, que yo no le he roto la nariz!

Sin esperar más tiempo a que la curación acelerada siguiera haciendo su magia, y haciendo caso a Paul, me fui hacia el fregadero. Los ojos de mi padre me siguieron silenciosamente, pegados en mi nuca como un vigilante en un supermercado. Me agarré la nariz y tiré con fuerza. Inmediatamente se escuchó un fuerte y seco chasquido, y con la sangre empezó a salir disparada hacia la pila vacía. El estómago se me revolvió peligrosamente y un dolor extremadamente agudo se me concentro en el centro de la cara y los ojos.

— ¡Joder!

— Supongo que Embry no se lo ha tomado del todo bien —dijo mi padre tendiéndome una toalla.

Bufé. Me quite la sangre que me goteaba por la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— No tienes que jurarlo.

Mientras me centraba en limpiarme la nariz y la boca, recordé de pronto el cambio tan repentino en el pensamiento de Embry y un dolor mucho más fuerte que el de mi nariz rota me estrujó el pecho. Había sido muy rápido en ocultar sus recuerdos de todos nosotros, pero aquel llanto que había escuchado no podía ser otro que el de Lilian.

Cuando el sangrado pareció remitir, arrugué la toalla de mi padre y me la llevé hacia la cara con un quejido. Volví a dejarme caer en la silla del comedor y me despegué la tela de la camiseta del hombro para ver las heridas que habían provocado el zarpazo de Embry. Habrían tenido un aspecto muchísimo más feo de no ser por el ritmo en el que estaban curándose. Cualquiera que las viera diría que me las había hecho hacía semanas y no un par de horas. Un poco más de tiempo y desaparecerían.

Mi padre me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Van a dejar marca?

— Lo dudo.

— Bien... no parece haber hecho un daño permanente, aunque podríamos haber dicho que te peleaste con un puma, la gente se lo creería de seguro, conociéndote... —volví a bufar y le miré sin ganas de que se pusiera a bromear con ese tema—. No me mires así. Toma.

Me arrebató de las manos la toalla, que ahora estaba empapada en sangre, y me la cambió por otra limpia.

Estuvimos durante un rato en silencio, él contemplándome y yo perdido en mi cabeza y en todo lo que había pasado.

Solté un suspiro y me dejé escurrir en la silla. Todo era una maldita locura.

— Sabes que me alegro mucho por ti, ¿verdad?

— Pues serás el único.

Mi padre me palmeó la mano y acto seguido desapareció detrás de mi, en dirección a la cocina.

— Dale tiempo, se dará cuenta de qué es lo mejor.

Resoplé con sorna.

— ¿Lo mejor? Ya, claro.

— ¿Poder dejar atrás el pasado y pasar página? Por supuesto que lo es —abrió la puerta del congelador y empezó a rebuscar algo—. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no?

— No. Bueno, sí... —refunfuñé— pero no de esta forma.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te hayas imprimado?

¿Qué tenía de malo? Demasiadas cosas para enumerarlas.

Noté un pinchazo en la cabeza e hice una mueca. Una vocecilla dentro de mi me regañó, alegando que en una balanza, ganarían las cosas buenas antes que las malas. Por supuesto, hice caso omiso.

— No quiero perder mi identidad por una persona a la que ni siquiera conozco.

— Eso no es del todo cierto, y además, no tiene por qué ser así —la puerta del congelador se cerró y él arrastró su silla de nuevo hacia mi—. Escucha a tu viejo durante un momento.

— ¿Vas a darme la charla de las abejitas y las flores? —pregunté con ironía. Una bolsa de guisantes congelados se estrelló contra mi cara y siseé enfadado por el dolor— ¡Ah! Vale, vale...

Pasaron unos minutos en los que tan solo escuché el tic tac del reloj de la cocina y las ruedas de la silla de mi padre chirriando mientras él se conducía hacia la ventana. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz anaranjada del atardecer dibujaba sombras altas en las paredes, añadiéndole un toque mucho más sombrío a toda la situación.

Mi padre tardó un buen rato en volver a hablar.

— ¿Sabías que tu madre predijo que esto iba a pasar?

Ante la mención de mi madre, me incorporé rápidamente en la silla y clavé los ojos en la cara de mi padre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su cara y apartó la mirada de la ventana.

— Sarah dijo que un día, Lily volvería aquí, y que tu caerías rendido a sus pies.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente.

— Papá...

— Emma, la madre de Lilian, y tu madre eran muy amigas. Inseparables. Cualquiera que las viera juntas habría dicho que eran hermanas. Se conocieron un fin de semana cuando apenas habían empezado el instituto; Emma vivía en la reserva de los Makah, en Neah Bay, pero Tiffany, la madre de Embry, conocía a mucha gente de por aquí, ya que era unos años mayor que ella. Un fin de semana Tiffany trajo a Emma a La Push con la excusa de que podía jugar con la hermana de una amiga suya, ya que era de su edad, y así ella podía pasar un rato divertido con sus amigos sin tener que estar pendiente todo el rato de su hermana pequeña; así que tu tía Jane llevó a Sarah a la playa y allí se conocieron. Desde ese momento, cada vez que podían, Sarah y Emma estaban todo el día juntas.

Fueron pasando los años, y Emma pasaba casi más tiempo en La Push que en su casa, donde empezaba a ser cada vez más infeliz, por lo que sus padres, con el consentimiento de tus abuelos, decidieron que sería bueno que ella terminase sus estudios aquí. Te puedes imaginar lo feliz que se pusieron las dos cuando se mudó a casa de tu madre. Las dos se graduaron del instituto y Emma decidió comprarse una pequeña casa aquí, con un garaje en donde las dos pudiera pintar y dibujar todo lo que quisieran mientras esperaban a que las cartas de las universidades llegasen. Por aquel entonces yo ya conocía a tu madre y me había enamorado perdidamente de ella... Emma tuvo mucho que ver en que Sarah me diera una oportunidad, ¿sabes? A tu madre no le caía demasiado bien, creía que era un engreído que tan solo buscaba pasar el rato. Emma la convenció para que tuviera una cita conmigo, y bueno... ya sabes el resto de nuestra historia.

Poco después de que Sarah y yo comenzásemos a salir juntos, llegaron las cartas de la universidad, pero tu madre decidió crear un pequeño negocio vendiendo sus obras de arte, mientras que Emma decidió ir a la universidad y estudiar Bellas Artes. Creí que iba a ser difícil para las dos separase durante tanto tiempo, pero no sé cómo se las ingeniaron para no romper esa amistad y seguir en contacto a pesar de la distancia. En mi opinión, esa distancia hizo que su amistad se reforzase incluso más... Y cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a tus hermanas... Todavía recuerdo el chillido de alegría que pegó cuando se enteró de que Sarah había dado a luz a gemelas.

Mientras que Emma estaba preparando todo para graduarse, Tiffany decidió irse a vivir con ella al encontrar trabajo en la tienda de souvenires de la playa. Esto fue unos tres o cuatro años antes de que ella se quedase embarazada de Embry. Justo antes de acabar el verano, Miguel, el padre de Lilian, apareció por La Push por un viaje de final de carrera que estaba haciendo con sus amigos, y Emma y él se enamoraron. Por supuesto se casaron y para pesar de las dos, ella se mudó a España con Miguel. Tiffany se quedó con la casa que había comprado Emma.

Casi dos años después de que tu nacieras, Emma dio a luz a Lilian, y cuando ella cumplió el año, se vinieron a pasar las navidades aquí a casa.

Mi padre se acercó lentamente hacia un pequeño armario en una esquina del comedor y abrió una puerta. Sacó un viejo álbum de fotos que yo jamás había visto y lo dejó delante de mi. Con la barbilla me instó a que lo abriera, y nada más ver la primera foto, la garganta se me estrujó de forma involuntaria.

Mi madre me sonreía llena de vitalidad desde la fotografía, mientras que mi yo de casi tres años trepaba por su espalda con un gorro de Santa en la cabeza. En el fondo de la imagen, mis hermanas estaban tiradas en el suelo jugando junto a una mujer joven. Debajo de la fotografía rezaba: _"Diciembre, navidad de 1992, foto hecha por Miguel Torres"._

— Creo que no me equivoco si digo que esas fueron una de las navidades más felices para tu madre.

Continué pasando las páginas, dejando olvidado a un lado la bolsa de guisantes descongelada y la toalla ensangrentada.

Según más avanzaba en el álbum de fotos, más me embargaba un sentimiento que hacía tiempo había dejado oculto bajo llave. Ver a mi madre tan llena de felicidad me producía una sensación agridulce en la boca del estomago. Me alegraba saber que había sido feliz durante su vida, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia, pena y muchísimo vacío al saber que ya no iba a poder volver a ver esa sonrisa en persona nunca más.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el álbum debido a que ya no creía ser capaz de seguir viendo más fotografías sin dejar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo saliera hacia afuera, cuando una en concreto hizo que me congelase en mi sitio.

Vacilando, la agarré y me la acerqué a la cara.

En la fotografía se veía a una bebé de apenas un año, vestida de rojo y sentada en el suelo al lado de un niño disfrazado de Santa Claus. El niño sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la niña con cuidado, mirándola con tal alegría que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. La niña tenía una mueca en la cara, como una especie de sonrisa y parecía estar aplaudiendo. Al fondo de la imagen, estaba mi madre, con las manos unidas sobre la boca, claramente contenta por la imagen, mientras que la otra mujer le agarraba los hombros con ilusión.

— Dale la vuelta.

Aspiré con fuerza y el aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta. La letra alargada y cursiva de mi madre estaba por toda la parte de atrás de la fotografía.

 _"Diciembre, 1992. Primeras navidades de Lily y Jake juntos. Foto hecha por Miguel Torres."_

 _¡Hola, Emma!_

 _¿Qué tal el viaje de vuelta? Miguel no habrá vuelto a marearse, ¿verdad? Espero que no, aunque no me extrañaría nada... no sé cómo no puedes tenerle miedo a esos aparatos; siempre será un misterio para mi cómo pueden sostenerse en el aire._

 _Nosotros estamos bien, echándoos de menos._

 _Te envío esta foto que sacó Miguel y que no pudisteis llevaros, ¡mira que olvidaros la cámara de fotos antes de marcharos!_

 _¿Has visto lo preciosos que están Lily y Jake en la foto? No he podido para de mirarla desde que Billy la trajo de la tienda, ¡son tan adorables! Lily con esas mejillas tan sonrosaditas y Jake con esa sonrisa... ¡Nunca le habíamos visto sonreír tanto!_

 _Jake no ha parado de hablar de ella desde que os fuisteis; Billy termina el día con jaqueca porque no para de preguntarle por qué Santa no le ha cumplido su deseo y todavía no habéis vuelto. La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría que volvierais a pasar las navidades con nosotros, y a Billy y a las niñas... Vamos, que lo que verdaderamente queremos saber es cuándo tenemos que preparar las habitaciones para que os quedéis unos días o meses, o el tiempo que queráis. ¡Otras navidades juntos sería el mejor de los regalos! Te lo digo con un año de antelación, ja ja ja._

 _Volviendo a la foto... ¿Te imaginas que de verdad se cumpla lo que hablamos? Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Sé que tú no crees mucho en estas cosas, pero ya sabes que mi intuición pocas veces falla, y sé que un día Lily volverá a La Push convertida en toda una mujercita y Jake volverá a sonreír como en esos días, con tal alegría y adoración, que no tardarán mucho en convertirnos en consuegras._

 _Recuerda mis palabras, Emma... Un día Jacob y Lilian encontrarán la felicidad el uno en el otro, y sus mundos brillarán con la misma intensidad de las estrellas._

 _¡Lo dejo por escrito para poder decirte "te lo dije"!_

 _Espero tu respuesta con ansias._

 _Te quiere, tu hermana, y futura consuegra,_

 _Sarah Black._

 _P.d.: ¡Espero que te comas a besos esas mejillas regordetas de tu niña de mi parte!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _Desenterrando el pasado y formando el futuro._

* * *

 **LILIAN.**

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado?

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Mi desayuno estaba a un lado, y entre las manos tenía un álbum de fotos antiguas que no había visto nunca. Mi madre estaba frente a mi, con la mirada apagada y sin enfocarla en un punto concreto.

Habían pasado dos días de mi salida con Seth por la playa y de la visita inesperada a la casa de Billy Black. También habían pasado tres días desde que me enteré que no era la primera vez que venía a la reserva, y por fin hoy tenía respuestas.

Durante ese tiempo, mi madre había esquivando mis preguntas con la habilidad de una _ninja_ : cada vez que me veía aparecer por el pasillo, las manos se le llenaban de ropa que tenía que colgar, de trabajo que tenía que hacer, o de pronto recordaba que tenía que recoger unos papeles en Port Ángeles o Seattle y me dejaba a cargo de la casa y de mi hermano, mientras ella desaparecía más rápido que un calcetín en un armario. Además, la llegada de mi padre le había dado la excusa perfecta para invertir su tiempo en otro tipo de cosas que no fueran contestar a mis preguntas.

Él tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda para resolver el misterio que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza.

La verdad era que me había esperado muchas cosas, algunas incluso rozaban lo ilegal, pero ninguna era tan triste como lo que acababa de contarme.

— Era demasiado doloroso... —dijo en apenas un susurro— El día en el que Sarah tuvo el accidente, yo...

Aspiró de forma entrecortada.

— Lo siento mucho, mamá —murmuré arrugando la frente—. No debí haberte preguntado.

Pestañeó con rapidez mientras negaba.

— No, no, está bien. Te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano. Llevo demasiado tiempo esquivando el tema, a ella no le gustaría; si estuviera aquí me regañaría.

— Gracias por contármelo.

— No tienes que darme las gracias, cariño —alargó su mano hacia la mía y me la estrujó cariñosamente.

Le devolví el gesto y continué mirando el álbum. Estaba repleto de cosas diversas: fotografías de mi madre y de Sarah, de cartas escritas con letra alargada y cursiva, y de diferentes dibujos, y flores secas. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cantidad de fotografías que había de unas vacaciones navideñas aquí, en la reserva. Al verlas, entendí el comentario que había hecho Billy días atrás.

Se me hacía extraño no poder recordar nada de eso; no tener ni idea de aquella parte de la vida de mi madre que parecía ser tan importante para ella. Tenía un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago cada vez que pasaba de página, parecido a la nostalgia de algo que se queda en el olvido del pasado.

— ¿Y esta foto?

Al pasar la página me di cuenta de que el resto del álbum estaba vacío, y que lo último que se había guardado ahí era una fotografía de 1999 y una carta.

A mi madre se le escapó un suspiro estrangulado al ver lo que estaba señalando.

— Esa es una de las últimas que me mandó —la sacó del plástico protector y la observó durante unos segundos antes de dármela. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando—. Solíamos tener la costumbre de enviarnos fotos al menos una vez al mes, igual que tú y tu primo. Esa foto fue tomada poco antes de su accidente. Coincidió con el inicio del curso escolar.

En la fotografía se veía a dos adolescentes idénticas, cada una posando de forma diferente como si estuvieran en una sesión de fotos. En medio de las dos estaba un chico moreno que no podía tener más de diez años. Sonreía arrugando toda la cara, y hacía una uve con los dedos mientras guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Alcé las cejas al reconocer al niño.

— ¿Son Rachel y Jacob?

— Sí, y esta es Rebecca. Jacob aquí tenía nueve años, las gemelas acababan de cumplir los catorce.

Después de quedarme mirando la foto durante unos segundos, empecé a leer la última carta que le había escrito Sarah a mi madre.

 _"¡Hola Emma!_

 _¿Qué tal van las cosas por allí? Por aquí todo va bien; después de empezar el tratamiento para la diabetes, Billy ha mejorado bastante, y los niños acaban de empezar un nuevo curso. Las gemelas están ya en esa terrible edad (¡la adolescencia viene para quedarse!), y no hacen otra cosa que discutir continuamente. Rachel deja las brochas de las acuarelas por todos los lados y a Rebecca eso la pone de los nervios; por otro lado, Becca se pone la ropa de su hermana sin permiso, y te puedes imaginar la que se lía, ¡menudo carácter que tienen las dos! No sé de quien lo habrán heredado. Menos mal que mi Jake todavía no ha entrado en la pubertad, sigue igual de alegre y juguetón que siempre. El otro día lo encontré con Quil y Embry, los tres empapados, con barro hasta las rodillas, y con un pez del río de detrás de casa. Lo habían metido en un vaso lleno de agua y lo traían para cuidar de él, ¿te lo puedes creer? Le pusieron el nombre de Nemo... por favor ¡que no crezca nunca!_

 _¿Os habéis instalado ya en la nueva casa? Espero que la mudanza haya ido mejor que la última, aún recuerdo lo estresada que te pusiste, jamás te habías parecido tanto a Tiffany. Estoy segura de que Miguel estará contento de teneros más cerca. ¿Qué tal va Lily en el colegio? ¿Ha conseguido adaptarse bien? Las fotos que me enviaste (y tu carta también) me dejaron un poco preocupada, tenía la carita un poco triste, sobre todo en la última, la del uniforme. Por cierto, ¡cuánto ha crecido! Se parece más a Miguel, aunque esa nariz y ese pelo es totalmente tuyo. Cada día está más guapa. Espero que pronto consiga hacer amigos nuevos y vuelvan a aparecer esos hoyitos tan monos de sus mejillas. Puede que tome algo de tiempo, pero sé que tu niña es fuerte y que va a superar eso y más. Desde pequeña ha sido toda una guerrera, ¡hazme caso!"_

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo y apreté los labios con fuerza. Sarah estaba hablando de la segunda mudanza. Era la primera que podía recordar, ya que en aquel entonces tenía edad suficiente para hacerlo. Había sido unos meses después de la boda de mi tía Bonnie, al inicio de verano.

La palabra que mejor podía definir mi vida hasta este mismo momento era, sin duda, "despedida". Había tenido que decir adiós tantas veces a personas importantes en mi vida que ahora tenía miedo de decir "hola", y todo era culpa de aquellos malditos traslados.

Me había tenido que mudar cinco veces. Seis, si contaba este intercambio.

La primera había sido cuando tan solo tenía tres años, con lo cual todo era muy borroso.

La segunda había sido todo un shock. Recordaba con claridad haberme aferrado a una de las patas de la cama mientras que mis berridos provocaban miradas de compasión en los hombres de la empresa de mudanzas. Mi protesta, por supuesto, no surtió efecto y no tuve más remedio que despedirme de mis amigas, de las que jamás volvería saber nada. Lo único que me quedaba de esa época eran unas postales coloridas con monigotes dibujados que supuestamente representaban a mis compañeros de clase. No habíamos tenido más remedio que hacer las maletas y mudarnos a otro sitio, ya que a mi padre lo habían trasladado a la otra punta del país.

El uniforme que se mencionaba en la carta era el de una escuela privada a la que había asistido durante tres años, antes de la tercera mudanza. Todo el mundo allí era el hijo de alguien importante, o venía de una familia adinerada, o tenían unos contactos increíblemente útiles. Yo había conseguido entrar simplemente porque casi todos los niños de los trabajadores del hospital al que habían trasladado a mi padre iban allí, con lo cual, alguien me coló en la lista de espera del colegio, y unos pocos días después nos dieron una plaza.

Me encogí ligeramente cuando los pasillos de la escuela aparecieron en mi mente.

Todos esos elementos, junto a mi timidez y a mi sentido de inadaptación, ayudaron a crear un coctel que me acompañó durante los tres años siguientes. A pesar de mis intentos por relacionarme con la gente, seguía sintiendo que todo el mundo juzgaba cada palabra que decía o cada cosa que hacía, con lo cual, al final terminé por tirar la toalla y pasar mis horas libres dentro de la biblioteca o en la sala de arte. Ahí había empezado mi obsesión por la pintura.

Siendo completamente sincera, no podía decir que todo en esa escuela había sido un calvario. Si que era cierto que hubo muchos momentos en los que habría preferido quedarme en casa y olvidarme del dichoso uniforme y todo lo que representaba; pero en ese estricto y desapacible sitio, había podido hacer una amiga de verdad que jamás había tenido intención de perder el contacto conmigo, a pesar de mis mudanzas y de las suyas.

Las dos nos conocimos cuando ella, en un autentico momento de valentía que hasta ese momento en mi vida no había visto nunca, vació toda su fiambrera encima de la cabeza de un chico que se estaba metiendo conmigo en mitad del comedor por tener las solapas de la camisa manchadas de pintura azul. Por suerte ningún profesor andaba cerca en ese momento, y ella no terminó castigada, pero el chico jamás volvió a acercarse a mi en los dos años siguientes, y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. En aquel momento no entendí por qué nadie iba a chivarse a un adulto de lo que había pasado, pero luego me enteré de que los padres de la chica eran personas importantes en el mundo de la medicina, y que tenían bastantes contactos en un montón de sitios, (uno de ellos siendo la escuela), por lo que todo cobró sentido. Cada vez que me acordaba de ese momento no podía evitar sonreír. Aún podía oler la col fermentada en el pelo del chico y ver los granos de arroz y las verduras arrastrarse por su cara.

Después de ese acto que yo consideré heroico, ella se sentó conmigo en la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada, me preguntó si podía compartir mi almuerzo con ella y se presentó como Hana Park.

Tendría que encender pronto el ordenador (que acababa de llegar sano y salvo en una montaña de cajas de la mudanza) y contestar a alguno de sus correos para darle mi número de teléfono nuevo antes de que se volviera loca y me inundase el e-mail de mensajes preguntando si me había atropellado un coche o me había tragado un oso. Me pregunté dónde estaría ella ahora, ya que la última vez que hablamos, haría una semana más o menos, me dijo que iba a volver a casa de sus abuelos en Corea del Sur junto con su hermano.

La tercera mudanza que hicimos fue quizás una de las más duras a nivel de despedida, ya que Hana y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables en esos tres años. Por suerte, ella mantuvo su palabra y hasta el día de hoy seguíamos hablando. Además, mi hermano había nacido unos pocos meses antes del traslado y eso hizo que todo fuese más llevadero. Ni siquiera el tener que repetir de curso hizo que mi humor empeorase, ya que al saberme la materia de antes, podía pasar más tiempo con Adrián y hablar por teléfono con Hana todo el rato que me diese la gana.

La cuarta y la quinta mudanza, fueron, sin duda alguna, las más horribles y traumáticas de todas.

Al acordarme de todo aquello, me empezaron a temblar las manos.

 _No. Ahora no._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza durante un momento, e intenté normalizar mi respiración antes de ponerme a hiperventilar por unos recuerdos que deberían de quedarse encerrados con miles de candados.

No quería revivir en mi cabeza nada de lo ocurrido en ese tiempo. Nunca. Me había dejado muchas más cicatrices de las que se podían ver por fuera.

Antes de dejar que mis recuerdos me nublasen la mente, sacudí los hombros, y volví a centrar toda mi atención sobre la carta de Sarah; todavía quedaba un buen trozo que no había terminado de leer.

Aspiré una buena bocanada de aire, y continué.

 _"¡No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de veros en navidad! Por fin vamos a volver a pasarlas juntas y ya tengo un montón de cosas planeadas: los juegos de mesa (pienso ganarte al Monopoly este año, que lo sepas), enseñar a Lily a pintar, llevar a los niños a la playa... Además, Sue (¿la recuerdas? La mujer de Harry Clearwater) me ha dicho que seguramente pasen las navidades en casa este año, con lo cual Seth puede jugar con Lily, Jake y Embry; igualmente, Jane se tiene que ir por esas fechas por un asunto de trabajo y nos va a dejar a Lukas, así que los niños van a estar muy bien acompañados (me parece que Seth es de la misma edad de Lukas, un año menos que tu niña, ¿no?). Tendré que preguntarle a Nora a ver qué van a hacer ellos. Al final la casa se va a llenar de niños, ja ja ja._

 _Espero con ansias a que llegue principios de diciembre para poder volver a abrazaros y a comerme a besos las regordetas mejillas de Lily._

 _Y bueno... Sé que hace mucho que no te lo digo, y que te va a parecer muy extraño y repentino, pero últimamente tengo la necesidad de verbalizarlo... Gracias. Gracias por todos los años tan maravillosos y por ser como una hermana para mi durante tanto tiempo. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Creo que nunca se me olvidará aquel día en la playa hace ya más de 25 años (26 años ya, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!). Recuerdo que Jane me tuvo que sobornar para que aceptase ir con ella, y que a ti Tiffany prácticamente te arrastró hasta La Push. No sé si lo que nos unió fue nuestra afición por la pintura, que fuéramos de la misma edad, o que por fin alguien me entendiese cuando decía que los profesores de instituto eran los más intimidantes de todos; sea lo que fuere lo que verdaderamente nos hizo inseparables aquel día, doy gracias al destino. A parte de Billy, la única persona con la que verdaderamente he podido ser yo misma has sido tú; ni siquiera con mi hermana Jane sentía tanta confianza. Así que, antes de que sigas llorando (lo sé, soy bruja, ¿verdad?), voy a dejarlo aquí. Creo que has entendido lo que quiero decirte. Muchas gracias por ser mi hermana del alma durante tanto tiempo._

 _¡Espero con ansias tu respuesta y las noticias de que Lily ha podido hacer amigos nuevos!_

 _Te quiere, tu hermana,_

 _Sarah Black."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, me di cuenta de que tenía la visión borrosa y que mi madre estaba igual que yo. Me dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa y pude comprender aún más por qué jamás habíamos hablado de este tema.

Pasé los dedos por encima del papel, releyendo las palabras de Sarah. Daba la impresión de que se despedía de mi madre, lo que hacía que me diese aún más pena toda la situación.

Hice una mueca, y me mordí el labio inferior. Pestañeé unas cuantas veces para poder ver con claridad.

— Dos semanas después de esa carta, tuvo el accidente de coche —dijo mi madre. Volvió a aspirar de forma entrecortada y frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Todo fue tan rápido, que durante un tiempo tuve la sensación de que no era real. Nada más saber la noticia, tu padre me sacó unos billetes de avión, volé hasta aquí, y me quedé con Billy y los niños durante mas o menos un mes, para ayudarles a pasar el trance.

Billy y las niñas fueron los que peor lo llevaron. Ellas eran ya mayores, y te puedes imaginar cómo se quedó él; jamás lo había visto tan devastado. Jacob, por suerte, todavía era bastante joven y el shock no fue tan grande, pero sí es cierto que hubo un cambio en él —recordaba ese tiempo en el que mi madre estuvo fuera, pero siempre había creído que tuvo que irse por trabajo, ya que era habitual que tuviese que desplazarse para tasar alguna obra de arte—. Cuando volví a casa, le pedí a tu padre que guardase todas las cartas y las fotos hasta que estuviera de nuevo preparada para poder verlas.

Justo en ese momento, alguien tosió detrás de mi. Dí un brinco del susto. Había quedado tan absorta en mis recuerdos y en los de mi madre que no me había dado cuenta de que todavía continuábamos en el comedor.

Me giré con rapidez.

Mi padre estaba observándonos desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí de pie.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la luz de la mañana que se colaba por los ventanales, y le dedicaba una tierna y leve sonrisa a mi madre. Se acercó a mi y apoyó las manos en la parte posterior de mi silla, acercándose a mi oreja. El olor reconfortante de su colonia hizo que pudiera tranquilizarme y dejase de sentir el apretón de la garganta. También ayudó a aclarar mi cabeza.

Antes de hablar, le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a mi madre.

— Si quieres esconder algo, te recomiendo que lo hagas entre los libros de las cirugías; jamás se acerca a mirar el estante —mi madre chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la silla, restregándose los ojos. Antes de que se diera la vuelta, pude ver una sonrisilla involuntaria aparecer por su cara.

Mi padre empezó a pasar rápidamente las páginas del álbum hacia atrás, hasta que volvió a las fotografías de la navidad de cuando era un bebé. Señaló una en la que estaba sentada en el suelo, con un niño de dos o tres años sujetándome la cabeza y vestido de Santa.

Sin previo aviso, mi padre me agarró de una mejilla y tiró con fuerza.

— Había echado de menos esta foto, ¡mira que mejillas más rellenitas y sonrosaditas que tienes aquí! No es más que una copia de la original, pero, ¡mírate! Tan adorable.

— ¡Papá! —protesté dándole golpecitos en la mano para que parase —¡Para!

— Mi bebé ya ha crecido —me soltó una mejilla, y antes de que pudiera escapar de él, me agarró la otra e hizo lo mismo. Gruñí y le agarré la muñeca—. Ya no le gusta que su padre le haga carantoñas.

— ¡Suelta! —lejos de hacerme caso, me agarró de nuevo la otra y me movió la cabeza a los lados—. Vas a marearme

— ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando crezcas más? —siguió como si nada, tirando de mis mejillas, con algo más de delicadeza, pero sin dejar de moverme de un lado a otro— Dentro de nada vas a cumplir 18 y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos darás la patada a tu querido padre, ¡no vas a necesitarme para nada! Qué voy a hacer yo entonces, ¿eh?

— Todavía te queda Adrián —ante eso, paró de pronto y vi mi oportunidad de soltame de su agarre de acero—. Te quedan por lo menos diez años más para molestarle a él.

— Tienes razón.

Y con las mismas soltó mis mejillas y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Menudo par —escuché a mi madre murmurar.

La risa de mi padre retumbó en mi espalda y me revolvió el pelo. Me llevé las manos a las mejillas, que se me habían puesto coloradas y calientes, y las dejé ahí para que mis manos heladas las enfriasen. Eso solo provocó más su risa. Por lo menos había conseguido cambiar completamente el ambiente que se había creado en la cocina-comedor.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me levanté de la silla y vacié el plato del desayuno en la basura.

— En fin, ¿estáis preparadas? Adrián ya se ha vestido y calzado. Solo quedáis vosotras y podremos irnos.

。。。。。。

Después de dar varias vueltas por un aparcamiento abarrotado, mi padre estacionó en coche al lado de una camioneta roja de aspecto antiguo. Para un pueblo tan pequeño, todo el mundo había decidido ir a comer al restaurante que estaba frente al muelle. Cómo se notaba que era fin de semana.

Al salir del coche, el olor a sal y a humedad se me coló por la nariz y entrecerré los ojos. Poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando al cielo encapotado, a los olores de la reserva, e incluso a los graznidos de las gaviotas, y eso, en cierto modo me asustaba. Mi tiempo aquí iba a ser limitado y no quería encariñarme demasiado con el lugar; ya me había pasado antes y lo único que conseguí fue una dolorosa despedida. Solo tenía que pensar en las dos noches anteriores en las que había podido descansar como hacía años que no era capaz, para darme cuenta de que ya me estaba acomodando al rítmo de vida de la reserva. Ni siquiera me habían molestado los ruidos del bosque o los aullidos de los animales, y eso era extraño, ya que tenía el sueño bastante ligero.

Solté el airé con fuerza al darme cuenta en qué dirección iba mi cerebro. Esperé a que mi hermano saliera del coche, y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Tenía que empezar a cambiar la costumbre de ser tan pesimista.

Observé el vaivén de los botes amarrados en el muelle, hasta que mi madre me llamó. Estaba señalando un punto por encima del restaurante, a unos cuantos edificios de distancia. Por suerte, esta vez no se me habían olvidado las grandes y redondas gafas en casa, y pude ver hacia dónde estaba apuntando.

— Ahí está el colegio de tu hermano.

El único edificio que podría pasar por una escuela primaria era uno cerca de un pequeño descampado con dos porterías en cada punta. Era antiguo y estrecho, y tenía las tejas pintadas de un color rojo brillante que contrastaban perfectamente con la madera oscura de la fachada. Había varios coches aparcados delante del edificio, y cerca de la entrada había un caminito con baldosas de diferentes colores.

Sin duda ese iba a ser el colegio de Adrián.

— Es bonito.

— Unas dos calles más allá está tu instituto —estiré tan rápido el cuello para poder verlo, que me dio un calambrazo. Mi madre se rió por lo bajo mientras yo soltaba un quejido—. Es mucho más pequeño que a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero mis mejores recuerdos están allí.

Solté un suspiró mientras me frotaba el cuello.

— Espero que los míos también.

— Seguro que sí.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al aparcamiento. Iba directa a un edificio enorme con el techo a dos aguas, del que salía una pareja agarrada de la mano. Tenía las puertas y las ventanas pintadas de blanco, y justo en medio de la fachada había un cartel con un pez dibujado en blanco y negro, rodeado del nombre del sitio.

El restaurante _River's Edge_ era uno de los pocos que había en La Push, y por lo que aseguraban mis padres, era de los mejores de la zona. Mi madre no paró de hablar durante todo el trayecto de lo fresco que era el marisco, el pescado, y la selección tan grande de comida que tenían en el menú. Tampoco pudo parar de parlotear sobre lo contenta que estaba de poder comer con los Black de nuevo. Por mi parte, la perspectiva de sentarme a la mesa a comer con Jacob, Rachel, quizás su novio, y su padre, provocó que se me cerrase el estómago.

Después de echar un vistazo a donde creía que estaba mi instituto, aceleré el paso y la seguí.

Detrás de mi, mi padre hablaba con Adrián.

Lo que le dijo hizo que los mirase de reojo.

— Dale la mano a tu hermana.

Adrián arrugó sus oscuras cejas y negó enérgicamente.

— Puedo ir solo.

— Hay que cruzar la carretera, así que hazlo.

Sin darle tiempo para protestar, mi padre agarró su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia mi. Al soltarse, mi hermano me miró con recelo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y me inspeccionó con la mirada.

Alcé una ceja esperando a que dijese algo. Desde el traslado aquí, no paraba de meterse conmigo, ignorarme o hablarme con total desinterés. Me pregunté si se debía a un cambio hormonal o algo parecido, ya que yo no le había hecho nada; pero él iba a cumplir ocho el mes que viene, así que esa opción era poco probable.

— ¿Te has lavado las manos?

Su pregunta hizo que soltase un bufido.

— Tengo mejor higiene que tu.

— Me vas a contagiar algo —puse los ojos en blanco y sujeté su mano con fuerza. Imitando a mi padre, tiré de él mientras avanzaba por la carretera hacia la entrada—. Puedo sentirlo pasarse de tu mano a la mía.

— Lo único que voy a contagiarte es un poco de inteligencia. Ya me lo agradecerás luego.

Mi madre se giró a mirarnos con cansancio.

— No empecéis.

— Ha empezado ella.

— ¿Es posible que esté entrando en la pubertad? —le pregunté a mi padre en voz baja. Las esquinas de su boca temblaron y negó con la cabeza.

— No lo creo.

Ah, que pena. Eso podría haber explicado su cara de asco.

— Ahora es un buen momento para... ya sabes —me señalé la mejilla y él rió por lo bajo.

— Quizás después, cuando menos se lo espere.

Cruzamos las puertas del restaurante y una ola de calor se arremolinó alrededor de mi cuerpo. El sitio estaba a rebosar de gente, algunos de pie esperando a que una de las mesas se vaciase y los demás hablando y comiendo alegremente. Tres camareros vestidos de negro iban de aquí para allá con las bandejas hasta arriba. Uno de ellos, un chico con el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, pasó por mi lado y la boca se me hizo agua; el olor de los platos que llevaba en las manos hizo desaparecer por completo el nudo de mi estómago.

Miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad mientras sorteaba a la gente que estaba de pie, intentando no perder de vista a mis padres. El sitio era bastante amplio: en la mitad del restaurante había una barra en "U" repleta de taburetes que ahora estaban ocupados. En uno de los extremos había una cafetera enorme rodeada de tazas blancas, que supuse se usaría para los desayunos. Detrás de la barra había una puerta que seguramente conducía a la cocina, y varios carteles y posters con los anuncios más importantes de la reserva. La mayoría de ellos estaban en un idioma que no entendía.

A la derecha de la barra, justo en frente de la puerta de entrada, había unos biombos de mimbre con un cartel en el que ponía "reservado". En esa misma pared estaban colgadas unas fotos antiguas en blanco y negro. Me detuve a verlas ensimismada. Eran de los años cuarenta, o quizás de los cincuenta. Varios hombres tiraban de una red en una de ellas, en otras sujetaban un pez enorme y sonreían a la cámara. También había una del restaurante (que no había cambiado absolutamente nada), y otra de los empleados.

Adrián tiró de mi quejándose para que andase, y tuve que dejar de mirar aquellas fotos. Antes de girarme, creí ver en una de ellas a un hombre con un sombrero en la cabeza que me resultaba familiar.

En el lado izquierdo había varios ventanales con vistas al muelle, a la playa y a la Isla de James. Si te fijabas bien incluso podías ver los acantilados. Desde la entrada hasta el final del restaurante había una fila de mesas pegadas a los ventanales, con sillones de cuero rojo de aspecto mullido. Parecía ser un sitio muy popular donde sentarse, sobre todo entre los más jóvenes, ya que todas las cabinas estaban ocupadas. Seguramente sería por las vistas, eran espectaculares.

En medio, entre las cabinas y la barra, había más mesas con sillas de madera que esquivé para seguir a mis padres.

— ¿Ves a Billy? —preguntó mi padre.

Mi madre señaló uno de los ventanales.

— Allí.

Me puse de puntillas para ver por encima de las cabezas de la gente, y seguí la dirección de su dedo hasta una de las pocas mesas que no eran cabinas, pero que estaban pegadas a las ventanas. Estaba colocada en uno de los sitios con menos gente del restaurante, y me alegré de comprobar que justo al lado había unas puertas francesas abiertas por donde se colaba el aire fresco de la calle. Iba a necesitarlo si quería no salir corriendo del sitio; podía notar el agobio nacer y trepar por mi estómago hacia mi pecho por culpa del bullicio.

Mis nervios por la comida (más bien por los comensales) tampoco ayudaban demasiado a calmarme.

Después de casi tropezarme con el mismo camarero de antes, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho al alzar la mirada.

Pegué un respingo de sorpresa.

Unos ojos negros me abrasaban desde uno de los asientos de la mesa hacia donde mis padres nos conducían. Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

 _Madre del amor hermoso_ , esa mirada iba a provocarme una arritmia.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se incendiaron cuando le devolví la mirada al chico, pero no fui capaz de mantenerla por mucho rato.

Había algo en Jacob que no podía descifrar.

Tuve la misma sensación el día que lo conocí, cuando Seth me arrastró desde First Beach a su casa. Nada más verle, mi corazón reaccionó de una manera extraña, como si se saltase varios latidos y tomase velocidad para salir corriendo de entre mis costillas. Tuve un sofocón enorme todo el tiempo que estuve en su casa; tanto, que el frío que se me había colado en el cuerpo por mi visita a la playa desapareció completamente. En su lugar un calorcillo agradable se instaló bajo mi piel.

En un principio pensé que mi visita le había molestado, ya que no paraba de mirarme de forma rara y el ambiente de su cocina se había puesto extraño muy rápido: Embry parecía de mal humor, el novio de Rachel no paraba de reírse y la hermana de Seth me miraba con las cejas alzadas. Por suerte ese día Leah decidió empezar a hablarme, a pesar de que tan solo fue para ofrecerme algo de comer y para preguntarme si su hermano se había comportado. No fue mucho, pero por lo menos me dio la impresión de que su enfado del otro día en casa de Emily no había sido provocado por mi, y eso me tranquilizaba bastante. El alivio me duró apenas unos segundos, claro, porque la mirada de Jacob no dejaba de perseguirme, y a mi el escrutinio me ponía nerviosa. Llegué a creer que él estaba igual de incómodo que yo, pero Rachel y Billy estaban encantados con la visita, así que no entendí su reacción.

Intenté hablar con el, agradeciéndole el regalo que nos había hecho a mi hermano y a mi. Por un momento pensé que iba a seguirme la conversación, pero no. Lo único que recibí fue una sonrisa deslumbrante que desapareció en segundos, así que desistí. De todas formas, Rachel y Kim no pararon de hablarme y hacerme preguntas sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurría, así que no volví a intentarlo. Aún así, noté sus ojos pegados en mi nuca durante todo el tiempo. Después de dos horas, Emily se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa cuando mi madre me avisó que mi padre había llegado.

Desde ese momento tuve una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, como una especie de corriente eléctrica.

— Ya puedes soltarme la mano.

La sacudida que me dio Adrián en el brazo hizo que lo soltase. Al darme cuenta de que se frotaba la mano, hice una mueca. Le había estrujado los dedos por culpa de los nervios.

— Lo siento.

Él me miró como si de pronto me hubiese salido un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya habéis hecho el cambiazo, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja— Las abducciones son cada vez más rápidas.

Resoplé y le dí un pequeño empujón en la espalda en dirección a la mesa.

— Cállate, renacuajo.

— Vuelve a tu planeta, alienigena.

Cuanto más cerca estaba de la mesa y de Jacob, más deseaba que las palabras de mi hermano fuesen ciertas; una abducción en ese momento no habría estado nada mal.

。。。。。。

Jamás había estado tan incómoda, y eso que mi vida estaba llena de ese tipo de momentos.

Si hubiese podido decidir dónde sentarme, habría escogido el sitio más alejado del chico moreno, pero para cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos a la mesa, mis padres ya habían tomado asiento, con lo cual, no me quedó más remedio que dejarme caer sobre la silla en la cabecera de la mesa, a la derecha de Jacob.

No me había atrevido a mirarle de nuevo, y no entendía por qué de pronto me había vuelto tan cobarde.

En los cinco minutos en los que llevábamos en el restaurante, me había dedicado a mirar por la ventana, deseando acordarme de las historias de Seth sobre la Isla de James, y en las ganas que tenía de volver a sacar la cámara para ir a tomar más fotos. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero los ojos de Jacob pegados a un lado de mi cabeza me desconcentraban.

Por suerte, mis padres hablaban animadamente con Billy, y mi hermano se había apoderado de sus teléfonos móviles, así que nadie se había percatado todavía de la situación.

Suspiré lentamente y me mordí el interior de la mejilla. Juntando todo el valor que pude, miré a Jacob de reojo.

Me quedé totalmente descuadrada por la expresión de su cara.

Tenía las cejas muy juntas, los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración y la boca en una línea muy fina. No me estaba mirando a la cara.

De pronto, un escalofrío me puso la piel de gallina al darme cuenta de dónde tenía puestos los ojos: encima de mi oreja, cerca del nacimiento del pelo. No sería capaz de verlas, ¿verdad?

Giré rápidamente la cabeza y maldije mi suerte. Jamás solía recogerme el pelo, pero esa mañana me había dado pereza meterme en la ducha, y como no tenía el pelo tan sucio, lo había recogido en una coleta. Quise desaparecer ahí mismo. Instintivamente me llevé una mano a mi oreja, apoyé el codo en la mesa y tapé la zona que Jacob estaba mirando.

 _Por favor, que no pregunte; por favor, que no pregunte. Por favor, por favor..._

Empecé a mover la pierna de arriba abajo, y me mordí con fuerza el interior de la mejilla para traerme de nuevo a la realidad y centrarme en otra cosa. Nuevamente, por segunda vez en el día, tuve que recordarme respirar con tranquilidad. No me hacía falta que mi cabeza volara otra vez en el tiempo y me hiciese revivir todo aquel infierno; apenas pude evitarlo esa mañana y ahora no quería abrir la caja de Pandora en medio de un restaurante abarrotado de gente. Vagamente me pregunté si tendrían bolsas de papel detrás de la barra, por si acaso me ponía a hiperventilar.

Centré toda mi atención en el ruidito que estaba haciendo el juego al que estaba jugando Adrián, y a las explosiones de colores cada vez que subía de nivel.

Estaba consiguiendo dejar la mente en blanco, cuando Jacob carraspeó. Se me tensaron los hombros, y lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

 _Lo va ha hacer, ¿verdad? Va a preguntar por las cicatrices._

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, con el gesto mucho más suavizado que antes.

Su voz grave me produjo escalofríos.

— Hola.

— Hola —contesté en apenas un susurro.

— Me parece que el otro día no pude presentarme. Soy-

— Jacob —interrumpí. Él me miró con una ceja alzada y yo intenté sonreír y parecer tranquila, como si hiciera unos segundos no hubiera estado a punto de darme un yuyu.

Fallé miserablemente.

— Seth me habló de ti el otro día y Embry te ha mencionado algunas veces —aclaré—. Yo me llamo-

— Lilian. También lo sé.

Asentí. Lo observé con cautela esperando a que hiciera la pregunta que tanto estaba temiendo, pero ese momento no parecía llegar. Quise soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero me contuve.

Procuré continuar con la conversación, para distraerle por si todavía tenía esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza.

— Embry no ha parado de hablar de nosotros ¿verdad? Quil me dijo el otro día que se había puesto bastante pesado.

— Eso parece; pero me sé tu nombre por otras razones —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. Le miré con curiosidad, girando levemente la cabeza—. Ya nos habíamos conocido antes, ¿verdad?

En el estado de nervios en el que me encontraba, me costó un poco saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo, hasta que recordé la conversación de esa mañana con mi madre.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Te refieres a las fotos de navidad de hace años?

Él asintió.

— La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo —reconocí haciendo una mueca. Me removí en mi asiento, intentando destensar los hombros. Extrañamente estaba empezando a encontrarme más tranquila cuanto más hablaba con él. Quizás se debía a su tono amable, o a que ya no me estaba examinando la parte izquierda de mi cabeza—. No tenía ni idea de que nuestros padres habían sido amigos.

— Yo tampoco. Hace poco que me enteré —hizo una pausa y luego se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Dices que Embry me había mencionado...?

Asentí.

— Algo así. Embry me comentó que había montado su coche desde cero con unos amigos; me envió las fotos del proceso. Tú salías en alguna de ellas.

Después de la visita a su casa, me pasé toda aquella tarde ordenando mi nueva habitación. Aprovechando que habían llegado las cajas de la mudanza, mi madre nos había puesto a todos a trabajar.

Al sacar una carpeta del interior de una de ellas me di cuenta de que dentro estaban las cartas y las fotografías que Embry y yo nos solíamos enviar todos los meses. Las revisé y pude por fin saber por qué me resultaban tan familiares las caras de Quil, Billy o la de Jacob. Mi primo me había enviado tantas fotografías durante los meses en los que había estado armando el coche, que aparecían en bastantes. Aunque las fotos debían de tener unos dos o tres años por lo menos, ya que tanto Embry, como Quil y Jacob no eran físicamente ni la mitad de lo que eran ahora.

Jacob había cambiado el que más; se notaba que había crecido varios centímetros, que se había vuelto un aficionado al gimnasio como todos los demás, y ya no llevaba el pelo largo y atado en la nuca.

— Así que eran para ti —dijo él rascándose la barbilla—. Nunca nos dijo por qué estaba tan empeñado en sacarlas. Me parece que hizo alguna incluso del aceite desparramándose por el suelo, ¿esas también te las envió?

— Todas. Siempre decía que el coche era como su bebé y esas fotografías eran las "ecografías". El proceso desde el día en que tuvisteis la idea, hasta que estuvo montado y funcionando —Jacob soltó una risotada y no pude evitar contagiarme—. En serio, parecía una madre a punto de dar a luz. No me hubiera extrañado nada que le pusiera una mantita al coche para que no pasase frío por las noches.

El moreno se palmeó el pecho después de calmar su risa.

— En momentos como estos me pregunto por qué sigo siendo su amigo.

— Tu tienes la oportunidad de elegir; yo estoy emparentada con él y no me queda más remedio que soportar sus rarezas.

— Te compadezco, debe ser terrible.

— Desde luego te hace ver las cosas de forma diferente —me mordí el labio inferior—. Siendo justa también tengo que reconocer que tiene sus cosas buenas; él es mi primo favorito... Pero si pregunta, yo no te he dicho nada.

Jacob volvió a sonreír de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece que tengo pérdida de memoria a corto plazo y no recuerdo lo que me acabas de decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y no pude evitarlo: empecé a reírme por culpa de los nervios.

Toda la situación era tan surrealista que no había podido aguantarme; este tipo de cosas tan solo pasaban en las películas o en los libros. En concreto en los que tenían títulos cursis, como por ejemplo: _"La reunión del destino"_ , _"El pasado siempre vuelve"_ o _"Cómo retomar una amistad en diez sencillos pasos después de casi dos décadas. Guía para tontos"_. El pensar eso tan solo hizo que me riese más.

Además, el darme cuenta de que quizás no había visto las cicatrices y que toda esa escena me la había formado yo sola en mi cabeza me hizo sentir tanto alivio y vergüenza, que ni siquiera intenté reprimir mi carcajada.

Él me observó divertido.

— Lo siento —me disculpé cuando pude tranquilizarme—, es que... Es todo un poco extraño.

— Se podría decir que lo extraño es algo constante en mi vida —dijo él. El matiz de su voz hizo que alzase una ceja.

— Es curioso, ¿no? —pregunté— El que hayamos compartido una navidad hace tantos años, pero no tengamos ni idea, y mira dónde estamos ahora.

— Sí... En ocasiones el destino es así de caprichoso.

— A veces pienso que la vida tiene una forma muy extraña de manifestar sus intenciones —murmuré por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Giré la cabeza rápidamente con sorpresa. No había esperado que él me escuchase.

Subí mis gafas por el puente de mi nariz antes de contestar.

— Estaba reflexionando en voz alta. Si no hubiera aceptado el intercambio, quizás seguiríamos sin saberlo, y no estaríamos aquí hablando de ello —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Empecé a romper en pequeños trocitos la servilleta que tenía a mi costado—. Quien sabe si algún día nos habríamos conocido o no.

Jacob miró con atención mis manos durante unos momentos.

¿Quien sabe cómo sería mi vida ahora de haber sabido todo eso antes? Desde mi llegada a La Push no me quitaba esa pregunta de la cabeza.

Había tenido más crisis existenciales en cinco días que en casi toda mi vida.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?

Su susurro hizo que alzase la mirada hacia él. Parecía preocupado por escuchar mi respuesta, pero no podía estar segura.

Me perdí un momento en sus ojos y una ola de sinceridad me ahogó por completo. No podía mentirle. No cuando me estaba mirando de esa forma y mi cabeza estaba echa puré de tantas emociones juntas.

— Ahora no. Para serte sincera, al principio no quería venir —me mordí el labio al decir en voz alta lo que había estado guardándome desde que acepté el intercambio. Desde luego no había sido una decisión fácil. Jacob frunció el ceño, por lo que me apresuré a aclarar lo que acababa de decir—. No por el sitio o por las personas, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, pero... Digamos que el instituto no es un lugar al que asocie muy buenos recuerdos, y prefería no tentar a la suerte; la fortuna tiene por costumbre esquivarme.

Él se quedó unos instantes callado y luego volvió a decir en voz baja:

— Pues yo me alegro de que hayas venido.

Imité la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. De nuevo la sensación electrizante me recorrió el pecho.

— Yo también.

Aquel inusual momento de complicidad que estaba teniendo con Jacob se rompió de pronto cuando una persona se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿Estáis listos para pedir?

El mismo camarero con el que casi había tropezado antes, vino a la esquina donde estaba sentada, mirando en dirección a Billy.

Al estar más cerca de él me di cuenta de que tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda, y varios pendientes de calaveras en las orejas. Si mis ojos no me engañaban las puntas de su pelo eran de un color azul eléctrico. Sin dudarlo, tenía toda la pinta de alguien a quien yo habría evitado en el instituto.

— ¿Está tu madre en la cocina? —preguntó el padre de Jacob.

Alcé una ceja. Menuda pregunta más extraña.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y cambió el peso del cuerpo hacia un lado.

— No, ha tenido que ir un momento a casa, Maggie se ha dejado el rizador de pelo enchufado en el baño —dijo mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su delantal—. Si quieres puedo llamarla y decirle que venga.

— Tranquilo, ahora hablo con ella. Hay algunas personas a las que le gustará volver a ver.

Billy señaló en dirección a mis padres.

Supuse que de ahora en adelante iría descubriendo a más gente de su pasado, ya que por fin conocía esa parte que nunca me habían contado.

Mi madre miró al camarero con sorpresa.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Nora?

— Sí.

— Va a ir al mismo curso que Lily —comentó Billy.

De pronto el chico se giró hacia mi. Enarcó una ceja negra e inspeccionó mi cara con curiosidad.

—Así que tu eres la chica nueva. Todo el mundo está hablando de ti; estábamos todos esperando al primer día de clase para ver quién eras.

Ante su comentario me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo que todo el mundo estaba hablando de mi? _Oh Dios, por favor, no._ Quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible durante todo el año y graduarme silenciosamente, sin que nadie me molestase, ni me viese como una especie animal exótico en un zoológico. Mi cerebro empezó a hacer un plan de fuga, mientras que las lucecitas de emergencia se activaban con un estruendo.

Me había metido en la boca del lobo, ¿o qué?

Me quedé boqueando sin saber que contestarle y Jacob pareció darse cuenta.

— Si querías intimidarla, lo has conseguido, Rob —la mirada que le echó al tal "Rob" podría haber carbonizado a cualquiera.

El camarero me miró apenado.

— No era mi intención —se disculpó. Extendió una mano hacia mi y sonrió como si no hubiera hecho saltar las alarmas de mi cerebro—. Soy Robin Bennett, pero supongo que ya lo habías leído... —dio unos golpecitos a la placa de su pecho donde ponía su nombre. Como todavía tenía mi mano en la suya, tiró de mi hacia él para decirme algo en voz baja— Y aunque parezca mentira, comparto genes con este de aquí. Pronto te darás cuenta de que todo el cerebro de la familia Black lo heredé yo.

Robin me soltó y volvió a coger la pequeña libreta de su delantal. El resoplido de Jacob sonó muy cerca de mi oreja.

— Vaya, gracias, yo también te tengo mucho aprecio —respondió haciendo una mueca. Me miró y señaló al chico—. Es mi primo, pese a que ahora no lo parezca.

Las cejas de Robin se volvieron a alzar y levantó las manos.

— No he dicho que no tengas cerebro, solo he cuestionado su funcionamiento —Jacob le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Robin siguió como si nada. A cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, esa mirada le habría hecho salir corriendo—. Espera a que Maggie se entere de que estás aquí; nos diste un buen susto.

Ante eso, Jacob se puso visiblemente tenso. Esta vez me tocó a mi mirarle atentamente mientras la preocupación se instalaba en mi pecho. Intenté buscar el por qué de las palabras de su primo en su rostro inútilmente.

— Tampoco es para tanto —dijo él intentando restarle importancia.

Robin dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia mi.

— Si de pronto te dijesen que tu primo ha desaparecido, ¿qué harías?

Abrí los ojos y mis cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Desaparecido? —pregunté, abriendo la boca con incredulidad. Quil había dicho estuvo fuera un mes, no que hubiera desaparecido.

Jacob soltó un suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Le echó una mirada de cautela a su primo, lo que me pareció extraño.

— No desaparecí.

— No claro, porque luego nos hemos enterado de que huyó de casa para hacer vete a saber tú qué —rebatió él. Después de volver a chasquear la lengua, hizo un ademán con las manos y su gesto se suavizó—. En fin, lo importante es que has vuelto, ¿no?

— Y que no va a volver a irse —dijo Billy desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Más te vale.

Tras tomarnos nota, Robin se marchó, y yo me incliné sobre la mesa mirando a Jacob.

— ¿Huiste de casa? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— Es complicado —se rascó la nuca e hizo un gesto con la boca— Digamos que necesitaba un tiempo alejado de la realidad.

— Puedo entender eso — murmuré. Él alzó las cejas, y de nuevo volvió a mirarme con intensidad—. Espero que ese tiempo haya servido para algo.

— Sí, ha servido de mucho.

— También espero que no decidas volver a irte —dije sin pensar. Al darme cuenta de su sonrisa, empecé a hablar atropelladamente como me solía pasar cuando estaba nerviosa—. Q-quiero decir, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti... Hay veces en las que desearías que el mundo se callase a tu alrededor o que te tragase la tierra, pero en esos momentos quizás la mejor opción es rodearte de las personas que más te quieren y no guardártelo para ti solo. Si vuelves a sentir eso, habla con alguien que te comprenda antes de tomar una decisión tan drástica —tomé aire sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación—. P-puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. Sé que no me has pedido mi opinión y que quizás pienses que soy una entrometida-

— Pienso que es muy amable por tu parte, y que tienes razón —interrumpió él con suavidad. Sus ojos brillaron con algo que no pude identificar—. Te tomaré la palabra en un futuro.

Sonreí levemente. Otra vez ese maldito calambrazo me serpenteó por el pecho.

— Siempre hay otras opciones antes de huir —dije—. Al final no solucionas tus problemas.

— Apoyo todo lo que ha dicho la chica —dijo Robin. Acababa de volver con una bandeja llena de bebidas que empezó a repartir por la mesa—... y esto era para ti, y la _Coca Cola_ para ti. Tienes suerte de que hoy me tocase trabajar a mi, si hubiese sido mi hermana, tu bebida estaría mezclada con agua del váter.

Jacob se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró a Robin con cansancio. Empezó a mover la pierna de arriba abajo con molestia.

Yo también me eché hacia atrás al darme cuenta de que me había acercado demasiado a él para hablar. Carraspeé y me recoloqué las gafas.

— Es alucinante lo agradable que estás siendo hoy conmigo. Gracias por no traerme un vaso de agua sucia.

— De nada —respondió el chico dándole unas palmadas en el hombro—. Ahora en serio, me alegro mucho de que volvieras, jamás había pasado tanta ansiedad en mi vida —apretó los labios un instante y se encogió de hombros—. En fin, voy a ver si está vuestra comida... Por cierto, ¿Lily? No sé si te habrán enviado una carta con la lista de los libros...

— Ah, ya los he encargado, pero gracias por preocuparte —dije.

— Bien, bien, porque en menos de dos semanas empezamos. Espero verte pronto por clase, y a ti... —señaló a Jacob y luego se llevó dos dedos frente a los ojos y volvió a señalar a su primo— te estoy vigilando.

Solté una risita mientras Robin se perdía por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Jacob tenía una mano sobre los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

— De pequeño se cayó demasiadas veces de la cuna —dijo.

— Yo creo que es muy simpático —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, a pesar de haberte amenazado con vigilarte.

La sonrisa ladeada de Jacob volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Has ido a recoger los libros ya? —preguntó mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa— Me parece que la madre de Seth ha traído los suyos de Forks.

Lo miré confundida.

— No, había quedado con él para ir a por ellos.

— Ha estado un poco ocupado estos días, quizás se le ha pasado avisarte —suponía que Seth debía tener una buena excusa para no avisarme, por lo que no le dí mayor importancia—. Puedo llevarte yo, si quieres.

Su ofrecimiento me sorprendió y encendió mis mejillas, de nuevo.

— No quiero molestar-

— No eres ninguna molestia —ahí volvía de nuevo esa mirada abrasadora que provocaba cosas raras dentro de mi—. Me he ofrecido yo.

— Ahm... —titubeé unos segundos, pensando si aceptar o no. Decidí que sería buena idea, ya que tenía que ir a la librería lo más pronto posible, y también porque tenía verdaderas ganas de conocer a Jacob; aunque eso último no lo reconocería. Esperaba no arrepentirme—. Claro, vale, ¿por qué no?

— Bien.

Jacob llevó su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y rebuscó hasta dejar un papelito en la mesa. Tenía las esquinas irregulares, como si alguien lo hubiese arrancado con prisas y sin miramientos. Había una serie de números escritos en tinta negra.

— Toma, éste es mi número de teléfono. Hablamos mañana para concretar la hora.

Mientras metía el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, un pensamiento estúpido pasó por mi cabeza.

Dudé unos momentos, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

— ¿Tenías tu número preparado?

La sonrisa deslumbrante de Jacob, que tan solo había visto en las fotografías de cuando era pequeño, hizo su aparición.

El aire de mis pulmones se me fue por la ventana.

— Puede ser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** _Son cosas de la impronta._

* * *

 **JACOB**

Arrastré los pies por el porche de madera hasta ver al causante de mi madrugón. Solté un sonoro bostezo y apoyé los antebrazos en la balaustrada. El sol todavía no había hecho su aparición por encima de los árboles, pero ya podía escuchar los coches ponerse en marcha por la carretera principal como cada lunes por la mañana.

— Siento haberte despertado.

Bufé.

— No te lo crees ni tú. ¿Qué quieres, Sam?

— ¿Necesito una razón para venir? —preguntó él.

— Generalmente sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Estuvo callado durante unos segundos hasta que apartó la mirada de mí.

— Ayer estuve hablando con el consejo —inmediatamente me puse tenso. Mi padre no me había dicho nada—. Hubo varios temas interesantes que tratar.

— Y supongo que alguno de ellos tiene que ver conmigo.

— Varios.

¿Venía a echarme la bronca? ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces tenían que soltarme el sermón? Había huido de casa, no había atropellado a alguien y me había dado a la fuga.

Seguro que a los del consejo no les había hecho ni pizca de gracia mi decisión, y eso era algo que ya había visto venir de lejos. Lo irónico era que mi padre, quien se supone que debía de haberme castigado por mi estúpida acción, no lo había hecho, lo que significaba que el líder del consejo ya había tomado una decisión, así que los demás tendrían que aguantarse.

A veces era bueno ser el hijo del mandamás.

Esperé a que Sam me expusiese los puntos a tratar sin demasiado interés. Había estado hasta las tantas de la madrugada corriendo por el perímetro de La Push con Seth, y entre el dolor de cabeza que me puso y el cansancio, de lo único que tenía ganas era de volverme a la cama durante unas cuantas horas más.

Mi corazón saltó un latido cuando recordé lo que iba a hacer unas horas más tarde. Ala, que sencillo que era que mi humor mejorase.

— Bella ha decidido retrasar la boda para el año que viene.

Y con las mismas, mi humor volvió a agriarse. Tenía que soltar la bomba así, sin anestesia ni nada.

Yo ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero eso no lo hacía menos desagradable. Era pensar en la boda y me daban arcadas.

— Lo sé. Charlie se lo dijo ayer a mi padre. Al parecer lo decidieron hace unas semanas.

— Los ancianos creen que eso nos da más tiempo para convencerla. Temen que el tratado se invalide por su capricho.

Ah, así que a eso se debía su visita: quería que convenciera a Bella de no convertirse en vampira. Já, pues que lo intentase otro. Le desearía la mejor de las suertes, ya que esa era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

— No va a cambiar de idea —dije contundente. Sam soltó aire con fuerza—. Créeme, he intentado de todo para convencerla, incluso hay cosas que hice de las que me arrepiento. Está enamorada del chupasangre, va a casarse con él sí o sí... y eso va con un regalo de bodas poco convencional.

— Pues si la transforman tendremos un gran problema entre manos.

Y tanto que iba a ser un problema. Uno de los gordos.

— Eso también lo sé —musité.

No me apetecía demasiado pensar en ello. Por un lado sabía que ella podía hacer lo que le diera la gana y resultaba que Bella quería pasarse al lado oscuro, o algo así; por otro lado, no podía ignorar la razón por la que la magia de mis venas existía, que era para proteger a los humanos.

Es decir, que lo quisiera o no, tendría que enfrentarme a ella si decidía volverse una vampira. Qué divertida era mi vida.

Sam interpretó mi silencio como si estuviera debatiendo qué hacer.

— ¿Qué opinas?

— Creo que la perspectiva de una pelea no es nada agradable.

— Pensaba que precisamente tú eras el que más ganas tenía de una.

— Ya, yo también —reconocí. Solté el aire despacio—. Obviamente no quiero que termine convertida en vampira. Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, y me parece que se esta buscando una sentencia ella sola, es una auténtica locura que quiera que la muerdan. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a comprender por qué quiere hacerlo, pero Bella siempre ha sido muy cabezota. Y encima está enamorada, ¿qué no harías tú por amor? ¿Por Emily? —me encogí de hombros—. En cuanto a la pelea, bueno... mis prioridades han cambiado y ahora mismo una guerra abierta con los Cullen es lo que menos necesito.

Tampoco necesitaba ver cómo alguno de ellos mataba a alguno de mis hermanos. Ya había contemplado la idea de la pelea muchas veces; había hecho estrategia tras estrategia durante todas las noches en vela que me había pasado en el último mes, y estaba casi completamente seguro de que si nos enfrentásemos a los Cullen, en la remota posibilidad de que pudiéramos vencerles, terminaríamos perdiendo mucho más de lo que nos saciaría la victoria.

Y Sam lo sabía de sobra.

— Solo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa —dijo—. De momento, tenemos tiempo. Pero si lo hacen... quizás no nos quede más remedio.

 _¿Tiempo para preparar un plan, o tiempo para ponernos a entrenar como locos para la pelea? Sam es un necio si cree que tenemos tiempo para prepararnos bien. Jamás estaremos preparados para eso. Además, el doctor y su esposa... ¿eso se podría considerar asesinato? Si me niego a luchar, ¿me obligaría a hacerlo? ¿Podría resistir su orden?_

Cuando ese pensamiento me cruzó la cabeza, me quedé sorprendido por varias razones.

La primera era que reconocer que no estábamos preparados era un puñetazo en mitad de toda la cara de mi orgullo, por mucho que fuese verdad. Era algo que no había podido ver hasta ahora, pero que siempre había estado ahí. No me preocupaba tanto que nuestra fuerza no igualase a la suya, o incluso la rapidez, ya que físicamente teníamos casi las mismas habilidades. Para algo existíamos, y eso era para darles caza. Lo que me preocupaban eran los años de experiencia que tenían, sobre todo el rubio espeluznante. Ya había demostrado que sabía demasiado sobre estrategias de combate cuando nos enfrentamos a los neófitos y estaba completamente seguro de que esa no había sido ni por asomo la primera batalla en la que participaba. Si por alguna locura del destino conseguíamos derribarlo, él se llevaría, sin dudarlo, a alguno de nosotros con él al mismísimo infierno; por no hablar de que Edward podía anticipar todos nuestros movimientos con su dichoso poder.

La segunda fue cuestionarme si el acabar con el doctor y su esposa se podía considerar asesinato, como si matásemos a unos humanos normales y corrientes. No era muy difícil pensar que Carlisle era humano, casi lo parecía, si cerraba los ojos y dejaba de respirar, sonaba como una persona agradable. Tenía mucha más humanidad en él que muchas personas, y eso me frenaría a la hora de atacar. Su mujer tampoco parecía diferente a él, con lo cual, ¿qué pesaba más en una balanza? ¿Mi moralidad o mi deber?

Bueno, si Sam daba la orden, el deber haría que mi moralidad saliese disparada hacia la estratosfera.

Y la última era que había empezado a cuestionar de verdad las decisiones de Sam. Algo que ya hacía antes, pero no a ese nivel.

Sam era un buen alfa, pero había momentos en los que no podía evitar preguntarme si las decisiones que tomaba eran las correctas. Sabía que no le gustaba imponernos nada, ni usar la voz del alfa a pesar de tenerla al alcance de su mano, pero, ¿llevarnos a una pelea de la que muchos nos saldríamos con vida? Me parecía un suicidio colectivo. Casi como una seca.

Y yo no estaba dispuesto a pertenecer a una.

Apreté las mandíbulas con fuerza y los hombros se me tensaron, ¿de verdad que estaba pensando en eso?

— ¿Crees que Bella vendrá a verte?

— Lo ha intentado, pero no estaba en casa —carraspeé. Mi cabeza se había vuelto un torbellino de ideas locas y decidí que debía cambiar de tema para olvidarlas y enterrarlas en lo más profundo de mi cabeza—. Alguien me ha mandado el doble de rondas para compensar el tiempo que he estado fuera, ¿sabes? No paro de correr todo el día por la reserva como un hámster, y no tengo tiempo de nada más.

— Todavía te quedan unas cuantas vueltas más para recuperar todas las horas perdidas —dijo él sonriendo levemente.

Solté un quejido. Lo que menos me apetecía era correr como un idiota alrededor de la reserva, pero suponía que no tenía otro remedio.

Dentro de mi casa empezó a sonar el teléfono. No tuve que girarme a mirar por la ventana para saber lo que pasaba. Podía escuchar a mi hermana levantarse de la mesa, salir disparada hacia él, y cómo su pie se enredaba con las patas de una silla y casi se caía por las prisas. Tampoco tuve que quedarme a escuchar quién estaba al otro lado de la línea; la única persona que podía hacer que ella reaccionara de esa forma era Paul.

Puse los ojos en blanco intentando centrar mis oídos en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras empalagosas de Paul. Tenía el estómago vacío y no quería ponerme a dar arcadas. Aunque por otro lado, siempre podía usarlas en su contra mientras estuviéramos patrullando. Mm... Quizás meterme un poco con él me vendría bien, o darle algún tipo de advertencia, lo mismo que Embry hizo conmigo.

Me vi a mi mismo casi arrancándole la estúpida sonrisa de su cara de un puñetazo, el crujido de su mandíbula y la hinchazón de mis nudillos. De tan solo imaginármelo me picaron las manos de la impaciencia. La mandíbula tardaría varias horas en curarse, y quién sabe si su nariz quedaría a salvo del mismo destino. Sería una buena forma de descargar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada desde que había venido...

Chasqueé la lengua. Por mucho que quisiera hacerle eso a Paul, a mi hermana no le gustaría, y ella era alguien a quien era mejor tener a buenas. Tenía un carácter que rivalizaba tranquilamente con el de su novio.

— Otro de los temas de conversación fue el de tu impronta.

Alcé una ceja con curiosidad. Seguro que mi padre se había pasado más de la mitad de la reunión hablando sobre ese tema. Últimamente parecía ser lo único de lo que hablaba, claro que a mi no me importaba en absoluto, porque así había podido saber más cosas sobre mi madre y sobre Lilian.

— Estoy seguro de que a mi padre le encantó hablar de eso.

— Bastante —dijo Sam sonriendo levemente—. Sue y el viejo Quil se alegraron al enterarse. Todos estamos felices por ti.

— Todos menos Embry —le recordé.

No había vuelto a hablar con él desde la pelea que tuvimos, y sinceramente, no pretendía hacerlo hasta que no viniera a disculparse, o por lo menos a darme una explicación que pudiera entender sobre su comportamiento. Vale que tuviese miedo o preocupación por su prima, hasta ahí lo podía comprender; pero se había pasado. Mucho. Y no estaba dispuesto a poner la otra mejilla y disculparme por algo que no había estado bajo mi control y por lo que no me arrepentía.

— No lo creo —rebatió Sam. Le miré con cara de escepticismo y él se encogió de hombros—. También hablé con él ayer.

— ¿Y?

— Dale tiempo, volverá a sus cabales pronto.

Bufé y me aparté de la baranda. Crucé los brazos y me dediqué a observar cómo salía el sol por encima de los árboles.

— Ya, vale. Lo que sea.

— Pude sonsacarle algo de información —dijo Sam. Le miré de reojo—. Tuvo una buena razón para ponerse así. No digo que su reacción fuese la correcta —añadió rápidamente al ver cómo iba a objetar—. Si te sirve de algo, le di un buen sermón el día que os peleasteis y también está haciendo el doble de patrullas, pero...

Pues sí, la verdad es que me servía de algo. Por lo menos había recibido una regañina merecida de parte del alfa. _Que se fastidie._

Sam se quedó callado durante unos momentos con un gesto extraño en la boca, como si no supiese cómo continuar. Esperé, pero al ver que no lo hacía, mi impaciencia tomo control de mi boca.

— ¿Pero? ¿Eso es todo? Suéltalo ya.

— Pero, entiendo sus motivos —apretó la boca en una línea fina—. Su preocupación estaba producida por la angustia y el miedo. Habría explotado con cualquiera de nosotros si nos hubiéramos imprimado de Lily —ah, así que el asunto no era por algo personal, genial. Como si eso me hiciese sentir mejor—. Él quería que ella tuviera un año tranquilo y sencillo, que hiciera nuevos amigos y que poco a poco tuviera unos recuerdos agradables que borrasen otros desagradables... Su vida ha sido un poco complicada y no quería lanzarla a un mundo en donde es vulnerable.

Cerré los puños y mi corazón empezó a latir con pesadez. Yo podía protegerla de este loco mundo en el que mi magia la había metido. Yo era capaz de protegerla de lo que fuera y él también. Toda la manda era responsable de proteger a los humanos, sobre todo a aquellos que formaban parte de nuestras vidas.

Escuchar que Lilian había tenido una vida complicada me disgustaba y mucho; se me concentró una sensación agria en la boca del estómago de solo recordar los pensamientos de Embry cuando desapareció toda su rabia. El llanto que había escuchado me había perseguido en mis pesadillas durante todos estos días.

Por extraño y confuso que fuese, me preocupaba y me dolía que lo hubiera pasado mal en el pasado. Quizás fuese la impronta actuando por mi, o simplemente el sentimiento de familiaridad y amistad que estaba formando con ella, pero era tal la sensación desagradable, que las manos empezaron a temblarme y un calor que conocía perfectamente empezó a nacer en mi espalda, luchando por expandirse.

Tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces para arrastrar esa sensación fuera de mi antes de que cambiase de fase en el porche de mi casa.

Sam me observaba con cautela, esperando a ver si conseguía volver a controlarme.

— Sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —Pregunté cuando recobré el control— Ese recuerdo que se le escapó a Embry antes de irse.

Él tardó en contestar.

— Sí.

— Y no me lo vas a contar.

Sam suspiró, soltando el aire y apartando la mirada de mi. Supe que no me lo iba a contar mucho antes de escuchar su respuesta.

— No me corresponde a mi, Jacob.

— Genial —dije entre dientes—. ¿Fue muy malo? Lo único que pude escuchar fue a Lilian llorando y-

— No era ella —me interrumpió—. Era Emma, su madre. Embry escuchó una conversación telefónica.

No sabía si eso era peor a mis suposiciones.

— No me has respondido, ¿fue muy malo?

— Lo suficiente como para dejar cicatrices.

Osea, que él también las había visto.

Lilian tenía dos cicatrices en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, entre la oreja y el nacimiento del pelo. Una era larga y le pasaba por detrás de la oreja; la otra estaba en paralelo y era mucho más pequeña. Las dos eran apenas visibles por el pelo, pero pude verlas con dolorosa claridad el otro día, cuando había llevado una coleta, y parte de una de ellas estaba expuesta. Seguramente, una persona normal con una visión limitada las pasaría por alto, ya que tendría que acercarse demasiado a ella para poderlas ver bien a través del pelo, pero yo no había tenido tanta suerte.

Recordé como intentaba taparse con la mano al haberme pillado mirándolas, y volví a sentirme como un idiota. No había esperado ver esas cicatrices en su cabeza, y me había sorprendido tanto que no pude apartar la mirada durante un rato, preguntándome qué le habría pasado para dejar esa marca en ella y para que su corazón se lanzase a la carrera al darse cuenta de mi mirada en su cabeza.

No había tenido que ser un genio para relacionar el recuerdo de Embry con las cicatrices. Aunque quizás me equivocaba. Mi padre no me había dicho nada al respecto, y ahora Sam se negaba a saciar mi curiosidad. Sinceramente, esperaba que los dos estuvieran relacionados; no creía ser capaz de controlar mis impulsos de enterarme que el llanto de su madre era por algo peor.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió repentinamente y mi hermana salió hacia su coche, poniéndose una chaqueta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan arreglada, e incluso estaba hasta guapa, con un brillo especial en el rostro, como antes de lo de nuestra madre. Nos saludó a Sam y a mi con la mano y cerró la puerta. Antes de arrancar e irse hacia la carretera principal, vi el rubor de sus mejillas. _Paul._

Solté aire despacio. Cada día estaba más convencido de que la imprimación no era tan mala como creía. Mi hermana estaba _feliz_ , realmente feliz a pesar de estar rodeada de recuerdos de nuestra madre, y eso era algo que solo había podido soportar por el amor que sentía hacía el cabeza hueca de Paul y por lo bien que él se portaba con ella.

Yo también, por lo general, me sentía mucho más contento, y todo era porque por fin parecía que todo en mi vida tenía sentido, todo había encajado como piezas de un puzzle.

— Seguí el consejo que me diste el otro día.

— ¿Cuál de ellos? Tuvimos una conversación muy larga después de lo de Embry y de que casi le saltas a la yugular. Menos mal que él no se dio ni cuenta, que si no...

— He decidido dejarme llevar —dije. El coche de mi hermana desapareció de mi vista al girar en una esquina. En realidad, ver el efecto que la impronta había tenido en ella me había hecho plantearme mi inicial reticencia al tema. Por supuesto, ignoré lo que acababa de decirme sobre Embry—. No voy a luchar contra lo que siento, aunque ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que es.

El asintió.

— Es una buena decisión. Poco a poco todo irá colocándose en su sitio. Entiendo que ahora estés confuso; yo también lo estuve, y mi situación era mucho más difícil que la tuya. Simplemente, no luches a contra corriente. Lo único que consigues al intentar negar la impronta es haceros daño, a los dos.

— Eso es lo último que quiero.

— Ya me he enterado que tienes una cita con ella —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Sentí un calor quemarme las mejillas y aparté la mirada de él. Escuché como se reía por lo bajo y maldije mi suerte. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Seth le había dicho algo?

Me había sido casi imposible reprimir mis pensamientos mientras que patrullaba de madrugada la reserva con él. Su entusiasmo al enterarse había sido contagioso, y por un momento pensé en lo que él haría si se imprimase de alguien. Compadecía mucho a la persona de la que lo hiciera.

Además, había alardeado de haber sido el causante de mi quedada con Lilian al ponerme la situación de los libros en bandeja.

— No es una cita —corregí—. Voy a llevarla a Forks a recoger los libros de instituto.

— ¿De verdad que tenías tu número preparado?

Gruñí, lo que provocó más su risa. En unas cuantas horas, toda la manada sabría ese detalle y yo no pararía de escucharlo durante el resto de mi vida. Había sido mi padre, ¿verdad? Seguramente habría largado todos los detalles de nuestra comida en la reunión del consejo en cuanto vio a Sam aparecer por la puerta. _Menudo cotilla._

— Cállate —mascullé—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Tu primo Robin.

Me presioné el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Cómo no.

— Bocachancla.

— ¿Sabes que vino a verme cuando te fuiste? —Giré la cabeza rápidamente sin creerme lo que acababa de escuchar— Tanto él como Margaret y Lukas. Vinieron los tres a casa. Creían que sabía algo sobre tu desaparición y no se equivocaban, pero no pude decirles nada. Lukas estaba convencido que yo tenía algo que ver con eso; nunca lo había visto tan alterado, incluso Jared tuvo que contenerle cuando no le di las respuestas que esperaba. Me recriminó que no hiciera nada por buscarte. Tuvo que salir de casa para calmarse.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Sam. ¿Luke? ¿Alterado?

Lukas era el hijo de mi tía Jane, la hermana mayor de mi madre. Era de la misma edad de Robin y Margaret y habíamos crecido todos juntos. Él siempre se había caracterizado de ser una persona calmada y bastante educada, incluso demasiado. Era algo así como la voz de la razón de nuestra familia. Pensar en Luke alterado era tan inverosímil como afirmar que la tierra era plana.

— Robin estaba muy agobiado ante la situación. Me propuso ir al bosque a buscarte, o a reunir un grupo de gente para salir y poner carteles. Casi sonaba desesperado —cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. ¿Alguna vez podría quitarme el remordimiento de encima? Odiaba que mi familia lo hubiera pasado mal por mi culpa, pero ahora tenía que sumir esas consecuencias. En cierto modo creía que me merecía pasar por eso, igual que ellos habían tenido que pasar por no saber si había desaparecido o lo que me había ocurrido—. Margaret estuvo insultándote mientras recordaba cosas de cuando erais pequeños. Habría sido divertido si no hubiese estado llorado a mares. Emily tardó un buen rato en consolarla... Tienes una familia admirable, Jacob.

— Lo sé —carraspeé al notar un apretón en la garganta.

Tendría que pasarme a verles en cuanto pudiera, aunque Maggie me obligase a beber agua del váter y Luke me sermonease con esa rectitud suya.

— Volviendo al tema de la no-cita... Embry también lo sabe —no supe si la sonrisa de Sam era algo bueno o malo—. Lilian se lo contó ayer cuando fue a su casa a comer. Le fue imposible reprimir sus pensamientos mientras patrullábamos por la tarde.

— Seguro que estará encantado.

— En realidad no le ha desagradado del todo la idea —alcé una ceja, esperando que me dijera que era una broma. Pero no, al parecer hablaba en serio—. Al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Lilian se le pasó el cabreo inicial.

¿Estaba ilusionada? No pude contener una sonrisa. Eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Me alegré de poder ayudarla un poco a crear esos nuevos recuerdos agradables de los que había hablado Sam antes.

— Otro tema del que quería hablar contigo y que tratamos ayer en la reunión fue sobre ese tirón extraño que sentiste antes de venir. Creo que pudimos llegar a una conclusión sobre eso.

Centré toda mi atención en las palabras de Sam. Más tarde tendría tiempo de dejar que el subidón de la ilusión de Lilian por nuestra salida me embriagase.

— Te escucho.

Sam cuadró los hombros, como si fuera a soltar un discurso bien ensayado. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al tema.

— Es solo una hipótesis. Que se sepa, nunca antes un miembro de la manada había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte, contundente y tan difícil de ignorar como lo que me describiste; lo más parecido a eso es la impronta y el instinto de protección que se activa sobre la persona de la quien te imprimas, que en tu caso es Lilian. Por desgracia no tenemos un manual que pueda explicarnos cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestra magia, con lo cual, vamos a ciegas, y lo único que nos queda es intentar buscar una razón lógica a los cambios que experimentamos después de que se activa el gen. Las leyendas son útiles, pero muchos detalles importantes se quedan fuera debido a su antigüedad.

— Vale... —No podía entender hasta dónde quería llegar— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿No te has parado a pensar por qué de pronto cambiaste de opinión?

— La idea de volver había rondado un par de veces por mi cabeza, así que supuse que en cuanto lo pensé, mi instinto se aferró a eso.

— Yo también pensaba lo mismo al principio —suspiró—, pero el día que tomaste la decisión, ocurrió algo nuevo. Lilian llegó a La Push.

¿Creía que las dos cosas estaban relacionadas? No tenía ningún sentido. Nunca nadie había sentido algo parecido, y ni siquiera se mencionaba en las leyendas.

Él debió de ver mi cara de confusión ya que volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Recuerdas mi teoría sobre la impronta?

— ¿Para hacer una manada más fuerte? Lobos más resistentes y todas esas pamplinas.

— Estaba equivocado —dijo con contundencia—. En un principio pensaba que esa era la razón por la que únicamente existía la impronta: para que las manadas siguientes fuesen mucho más fuertes, ágiles y en general, tuviesen unos genes mejores. Pero luego Leah cambió de fase... ¿Dónde entra ella en mi hipótesis?

Se supone que, siguiendo las leyendas, y suponiendo que en algún punto de la historia de nuestra magia que no sabemos o que no se recogió, hubiese otra mujer a la que se le hubiera activado el gen; Leah tendría las mismas oportunidades que nosotros de imprimarse de alguien y de poder tener descendencia, que, de activarse el gen, fuesen mucho más fuertes; sin embargo, la única opción en la que eso es posible, es si ella puede tener hijos, y por desgracia, no es el caso.

Además, tu colaboraste a que mis suposiciones se fueran al garete.

— No te sigo.

Todo eso era demasiado rebuscado y confuso. Nunca me había interesado pararme a pensar la razón de todo, el por qué de que nuestra magia actuase como actuaba; simplemente me había ceñido a la versión que teníamos, a los espíritus guerreros y a cómo se activaba el gen debido al contacto cercano de los vampiros.

Cosas como la impronta o sus razones de actuar y su origen y cometido me habían importado más bien poco.

— El tirón, Jake —dijo Sam con cansancio— ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes por qué lo sentiste?

— ¿Insinúas que fue por Lilian?

— Estoy seguro que fue por ella. Los del consejo también lo creen.

— Pero no tiene sentido —rebatí. Me parecía que eso era rizar el rizo. Buscarle un quinto pie al gato. La impronta pasaba y punto, y el tirón de mi instinto no tenía por qué ser parte de esa magia. Si me dejaba llevar por lo que Sam decía, entonces, ¿para qué existía verdaderamente la impronta?—. Quiero decir, ninguno de vosotros lo sentisteis antes de imprimaros. Jared ni siquiera era consciente de la existencia de Kim antes de mirarla a los ojos, y ya había cambiado de fase y ella estaba aquí, en La Push. Con Paul y mi hermana es más de lo mismo. Tú tampoco sentiste ningún tirón hacia Emily, o Quil hacia Claire.

— Ya —Sam cogió aire, y por alguna extraña razón, la mirada que me dedicó hizo que se me encogiese el estómago—, pero ninguno de nosotros somos descendientes de un linaje de alfas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Desapariciones.

* * *

 **LILIAN.**

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres irte a dormir?

 _— ¿Con éste de aquí berreando?_

La imagen en la pantalla de mi ordenador se movió durante unos segundos, poniendo todo borroso, hasta que se quedó fija en una que me hubiera gustado poder olvidar.

Delante de un televisor, de donde salía una música estridente en un idioma que no conocía, había un chico semi desnudo con un micrófono en la mano. Lo movía hacia los lados al ritmo de la canción y en un momento me pareció ver cómo le chocaba contra los dientes al intentar acercárselo para cantar. En una mesa junto a él había varias botellas vacías, algunos platos con comida, y debajo, un calcetín blanco y un cinturón.

La imagen volvió a ponerse borrosa y después vi a la persona con quien estaba hablando: Hana. Su cara era todo un poema, y conociéndola, diría que estaba a punto de saltar encima de su hermano a taparle la boca por pegar semejantes voces. Menos mal que estaban en casa de sus abuelos y ellos vivían en el campo, que si no, los vecinos habrían llamado ya a la policía.

Anoche había respondido a los e-mails que me había enviado, algo que tenía que haber hecho mucho antes, porque casi me llena la bandeja de entrada. No había esperado hacer una videollamada tan pronto con ella, sobre todo por la diferencia horaria que había entre Seúl y Seattle, pero me alegraba volver a verla.

Resultaba que me había visto conectarme al Skype porque estaba intentado buscar algo con lo que entretenerse mientras que su hermano celebraba por todo lo alto el haber sido aceptado en una universidad después de salir del servicio militar obligatorio, y a mi me había venido muy bien poder ponerle al día sobre mi nueva vida aquí en La Push. Incluso me había hecho enseñarle fotos del sitio y de mis nuevos amigos. Yo no sabía si considerar a los amigos de Embry como los mios todavía, pero Hana estaba segura de que para cuando terminase el año de intercambio, lo serían.

La canción que estaba sonando cambió y escuché un grito de alegría seguido de una ristra de palabras en coreano que no entendí. La voz de una chica cantando fue todo lo que se oyó después.

— No sé si quiero preguntarte por qué está medio desnudo —le dije—, aunque ya me lo imagino.

Hana desenredó unos auriculares y los conectó a su portátil. Me pidió que le repitiese lo que le acababa de decir y miró con cara de disgusto a su hermano frente a ella. Varias luces de colores iluminaron su rostro y soltó un suspiro.

— _Fácil: demasiada cerveza y poquísima tolerancia_ —se acercó un micrófono a la boca al ver que me costaba escucharla por encima de la música—. _Botella y media, y se adueñó del micro. Dos botellas, y empezó a bailar. Tres, y se despelotó._

— No necesito que me cuentes eso.

Ella no me hizo ni caso.

 _— Primero se quitó la chaqueta del traje…_

— Hana, cálla.

 _— Siguió con la corbata y los calcetines..._

— De verdad, no necesito la imagen mental de tu hermano desnudándose.

— _Y después.._. —señaló a su hermano por encima del portátil— _Esto._

— ¿Está en calzoncillos?

 _— Traje de baño._

Me abstuve de preguntar cómo había acabado en traje de baño o si había salido a la calle con ellos ya puestos. Mi curiosidad también tenía que empezar a tener unos límites, y ese me parecía uno de ellos. La ignorancia a veces es una virtud, y desde luego, en este caso, lo era.

— ¿Qué está cantando? —Pregunté. Podía escuchar el ruido que estaba haciendo al bailar y cómo intentaba llegar a las notas más altas de la canción. Su voz me habría despertado por las mañanas mejor que mi alarma.

Hana puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

— _Una canción de un grupo de chicas_ —contestó— _. Todo el mundo está obsesionado con ellas. Ponen esa canción en todos lados. Me pone enferma._

— ¿Tus abuelos no están en casa? —Pregunté. Detrás de ella había un reloj de pared que me decía que era muy entrada la madrugada. Se me hizo extraño que ellos no estuvieran para poner orden— Son como las tres de la mañana, ¿no?

— _Se han ido de viaje a Jeju- Eh, ¡no! ¡Oye!_

La cámara dio un vuelco y de pronto me encontré mirando al techo de la habitación. De fondo, se escuchaba una musiquita, que imaginé era de la máquina de karaoke, y un forcejeo. Después sonó un _Puff,_ y la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Delante de mi había un chico de unos veintiún años, con el pelo negro revuelto y la cara colorada. En cuanto me vio, sonrió ampliamente como si hiciera años que no nos veíamos.

 _— ¡Lily!_

Imité su gesto. No había cambiado nada.

— ¡Hayul!

Él siguió sonriendo.

 _— ¡Lily!_

— Hola —reprimí una risita al ver las manos de Hana intentar arrebatarle el ordenador a su hermano.

 _— ¡Lil-!_

 _— Como vuelvas a decir su nombre, tiro el alcohol al río._

A pesar de no poder ver a mi amiga, podía imaginármela con la cara colorada y las orejas ardiendo. La había visto regañar a Hayul tantas veces que se me había quedado grabada esa imagen en la cabeza.

El chico se revolvió el pelo y chasqueó la lengua. Enfocó la mirada en algo cerca de él que yo no podía ver y luego subió y bajó las cejas varias veces.

 _— ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesssta?_ —Arrastró las palabras señalando a su alrededor como si estuviera orgulloso de su fiesta de una sola persona.

¿Cuántas botellas de cerveza me había dicho Hana que había bebido? Seguro que había mezclado alguna con Soju. La verdad, es que era bastante divertido verle así. Además, hacía mucho que no lo veía y extrañaba hablar con él. No había encontrado a nadie más con quien hablar sobre las teorías de la conspiración mejor que él.

— No creo que sea bueno beber a las 11 de la mañana, pero gracias por la invitación.

 _— Pero ya esstas arregladaa..._ —Se quejó. Estaba arreglada porque iba a salir con Jacob a Forks, pero eso él no lo sabía. Tampoco es que me hubiera vestido para una ocasión especial ni nada de eso, pero sí había puesto especial atención en que el pelo me tapase las cicatrices solo por si acaso. Quizás por eso parecía que estaba más arreglada— _¡Ven a la fiessta!_

Hana murmuraba por lo bajo.

 _— Por favor, un rayo, solo uno, muy pequeñito_ —solté una risa. Ella apareció por detrás de su hermano y me miró. Tenía los hombros hacia abajo y el pelo un poco revuelto— _. O que venga un tornado y se lo trague. Que lo aguanten borracho en Oz._

— _Ahora nnno quiero arroz_ —dijo de pronto el chico— _¡Pollo! Quiero pollo._

 _— No hay, te lo has comido._

Hayul abrió mucho la boca. Su pendiente se movió con rapidez cuando se giró a ver a su hermana.

— _¿Cuándo?_ —Hana se tapó la cara con la mano y el chico se puso a investigar la habitación. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre la pantalla del portátil, los abrió tanto que creí que se le saldrían hacia afuera— _Oh, ¡Lily! ¡Unete a la fiessta!_

Mientras que yo intentaba contener una risa, mi amiga soltó un gruñido.

— Claro, Hayul, ahora voy. Yo llevo el pollo.

— _¿Puedes marcharte?_ —se quejó Hana— _Estamos teniendo una conversación privada._

— _Ohh_ —Hayul soltó una risita y se llevó un dedo frente a los labios— _Shhhh._

 _— Eso. Shhh. Ahora ¡lárgate!_

Los dos hermanos forcejearon de nuevo: una por ponerse frente al ordenador, y el otro por quedarse donde estaba. Terminó ganando ella al poner una canción en el karaoke que hizo que Hayul saltase de su sitio y se pusiese a bailar diciendo "sorry" a voces.

— Qué divertido.

 _— ¿Sabes qué sería divertido?_ —Mi amiga movió el portátil en la dirección de antes, desde donde yo podía ver el reloj en la pared, y volvió a ponerse los auriculares y a acercarse el micrófono— _El silencio._

— Aww, ¿qué ha pasado de la Hana que iba a las discotecas sin que sus padres se enterasen?

 _— Se ha ahogado._

— ¿En Soju? ¿Cerveza? ¿Tequila?

— _Calla. Cuéntame otra vez lo de tu cita._

Puse los ojos en blanco. Desde que le había dicho que un amigo de mi primo iba a llevarme al pueblo de al lado para buscar los libros del instituto, ella automáticamente había bautizado mi escapada como una cita. Y no lo era. No.

— No es una cita. Y me he dado cuenta de cómo has cambiado de tema, que lo sepas.

— _Bah_ —hizo un ademán con la mano— _Habla._

— Ya te he contado todo —dije encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad es que no sabía qué más quería que le contase.

— _Seguro que se te ha olvidado algo. Detalles, quiero detalles, Lily._

— No sé que más detalles quieres que te diga. Se llama Jacob, es el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres, y-

— _Y está más bueno que el pan._

Intenté hacer como que no la había escuchado. Tampoco podía negárselo, Jacob era un chico bastante atractivo, y las fotos que tenía de él cuando estaba montando el coche de mi primo harían que cualquiera lo reconociese. La mandíbula de Hana había perforado el suelo al verlas, y yo confiaba en sus gustos, así que, ¿quién era yo para rectificarla?

— Y tiene la edad de mi primo Embry-

 _— Que está buenísimo._

— Y es un chico muy simpático —carraspeé—. Creo. Lo parece.

 _— No pareces estar muy segura._

Sinceramente, no lo estaba.

Quizás fuese demasiado paranoica, o mis problemas para confiar en la gente habían salido a flote para pegarme un tirón de orejas. Sea como fuere, la salida con Jacob me había puesto alerta.

Había estado analizando nuestra conversación en el restaurante tantas veces que ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba intentando encontrar en ella.

Me froté las manos y solté un suspiro.

— Tampoco hemos hablado mucho... El día que fui a su casa con Seth-

 _— El otro chico cañón._

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. A este paso, se me quedarían a vivir en mi cerebro.

— ¿Vas a interrumpirme otra vez para decirme que todo el mundo está muy bueno?

— _Sí, porque es verdad_ —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. De fondo empecé a escuchar una canción lenta y las lucecitas que se reflejaban en su cara cambiaron a tonos azules y morados— _¿Las fotos que me has enseñado? Uff, si yo los tuviera delante-_

— Prefiero no saberlo —interrumpí—. Te recuerdo que uno de ellos es mi primo.

— _Vale, vale. Ya me callo... Pero están todos de rechupete._

— ¡Hana!

— _Mira Lily, tienes que admitir la realidad_ —ella se echó el pelo rubio hacia atrás y supe que iba a soltarme uno de sus discursos—. _Sé que no eres ninguna niña remilgada que se escandaliza cuando ve a un pedazo de tío delante de ella. ¿Ahora vas a ponerte toda colorada por tener buen criterio? Como si ellos no hablasen de tías a todas horas. También tenemos ojos, ¿sabes?_

Y como siempre pasaba con sus discursos, tenía razón.

— Lo sé, pero-

— _Pero, nada_ —me interrumpió—. _No es como si no tuvieras ninguna experiencia en todo esto de los chicos._

— Ya, pero es diferente.

— _¿En qué? Ya te has morreado con un tío, no va a ser diferente esta vez._

Noté la quemazón de mis mejillas ante la imagen mental que acababa de ponerme Hana en la cabeza. Mi corazón reaccionó acelerándose y rápidamente intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jacob inclinándose sobre mi.

Hana no se equivocaba cuando decía que ya tenía experiencia con los chicos. No era que mi conocimiento en temas de citas y todo eso fuese super extenso, pero ya había tenido mi primer beso y un novio antes de que todo se fuese al garete.

Irónicamente, mi primer beso había sido con Hayul, cuando tenía quince años.

Su familia había decidido hacer un tour navideño por Europa, y gracias al trabajo de mi madre, las dos viajamos a Italia y nos quedamos en el mismo hotel que ellos. Mientras que mi madre iba a al museo a tasar unos cuadros, yo me dediqué a hacer de turista con la familia Park. Fuimos a un montón de sitios y me lo pasé estupendamente comiendo hasta reventar y visitando pueblos alrededor de donde nos quedábamos, como San Gimignano, que prácticamente nos hizo babear a Hana y a mi por lo bonito que era.

Entre el ambiente tan mágico y etéreo que había en esos pueblecitos y en lo mucho que hablamos en el viaje, al final, un anoche Hayul me besó. Para ser mi primer beso fue bastante bonito y especial, pero los dos nos dimos cuenta rápidamente que faltaba algo, así que quedamos como buenos amigos y no volvimos a hablar del tema. Además, pensar en ello se me hacía extraño, ya que ahora Hayul para mi era como un hermano.

Mi primer (y único) novio se llamaba David. Apenas duramos cinco meses, y aunque la cosa no terminó muy bien, fue un buen primer novio. El típico romance de instituto donde vas de la mano por los pasillos y te escondes sonrojada detrás del libro de literatura. Una pena que tuviera que marcharse fuera del país por el trabajo de su madre. Después de nuestra ruptura no supe nada más de él. Solo esperaba que allá donde estuviese, fuese feliz.

Hana empezó a hacer ruiditos de besos, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad. Llevé mis manos heladas hacia mis mejillas para que dejasen de quemarme. Por lo menos la imagen de Jacob besándome me calentaría las manos mientras intentaba luchar contra la vergüenza.

— No me voy a morrear con Jacob.

— _Pero seguro que lo has pensado._

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Apenas lo conozco! —No iba a besarme con un extraño, por muy atractivo o simpático que fuese— ¡Mantén a tus hormonas a raya!

— _Déjame, son las tres y media de la mañana, y hace por lo menos cuatro meses que nadie me mira_ —cubrió su cara con las manos y gimió— _. Además, esto es horrible Lily, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. Mis padres quieren que estudie medicina en Seúl. ¡Medicina!_

Apreté los labios. Ya había escuchado algo parecido antes. Sabía que los padres de Hana eran estrictos con ella y que ya habían tomado algunas decisiones en su nombre antes; pero la medicina no era algo que fuese con mi amiga, independientemente de que ese fuese el negocio familiar.

Hana siempre había sido valiente y decidida en cualquier cosa que hacía o decía, hasta el punto de enfrentarse a cualquier persona que estuviera haciendo algo mal. Pero era sacar el tema de hospitales, medicinas o enfermedades, y toda esa valentía se volvía microscópica.

Yo la había visto salir corriendo de la enfermería del colegio como el correcaminos cuando era época de vacunas.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que no quieres eso? —Pregunté con cautela, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

— _¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Es como hablar con la pared_ —soltó el aire de sopetón. Su cara desencajada empezó a preocuparme de verdad— _. No, una pared me daría mejor tema de conversación._

— No entiendo por qué se oponen a que estudies arqueología.

— _Ni yo… Si me escapo de casa, ¿me acogerías?_

Sin dudarlo un segundo, respondí:

— Siempre.

— _Eso me deja más tranquila_ —dijo. Hizo un gesto con la boca y se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más— _. Mis opciones se reducían a ti o a vivir el resto de mis días bajo un puente, con un duende verrugoso y come hombres._

— No seas tan dramática.

— _El dramatismo es lo único libre que me queda…_ —pestañeó varias veces y me miró con cara de susto, como si hubiera reparado en algo— _. No me dirán también con quien casarme ¿verdad? Ya lo veo... Algún hijo de un empresario o médico amigo suyo; un niño mimado y rico... Soy muy joven para casarme_ —su voz se agudizó— _. Por favor Lily, sálvame._

— ¿Y si te obligasen a casarte con un chico de la reserva? Con un tío buenorro como has dicho —intenté bromear. Su cara se relajó un poco—. Seguro que no te lo piensas dos veces. Puedo presentarte a gente, ¿qué te parece Seth? Antes has dicho que estaba cañón.

Ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos y después soltó un suspiro. Sus hombros bajaron hacia abajo y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

— _Me ofendería tu comentario tan superficial, pero tienes razón, no me lo pensaría dos veces_ —miró hacia atrás, al reloj de la pared, y se estiró— _. En fin, a las cuatro de la mañana no puedo solucionar nada. Sígueme contando, por favor, necesito una distracción y Hayul no es suficiente. Quizás me dé por la bebida._

— Creía que habías pasado ya esa fase.

 _— Pues imagínate lo desesperada que estoy para planteármelo._

— En cuanto me gradúe, tenemos que irnos —dije sin pensar. Me puse a darle vueltas a un lápiz que tenía en el escritorio mientras dejaba que las palabras saliesen solas—. Lejos. A Alaska o a algún sitio remoto. Tu estudiarás arqueología y yo me dedicaré a pintar hasta que me sangren los dedos.

 _— Suena como un buen plan. Pero primero, tienes que ir a tu cita._

El lapicero se me escurrió de entre los dedos hacia el suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo.

— No es una cita.

 _— Vale._

Hana tenía las cejas alzadas y me miraba con cara de no creérselo.

— ¡No lo es!

 _— ¡Y yo he dicho que vale!_

— Solo está siendo amable. Soy la prima de su mejor amigo y encima nuestros padres se conocen.

 _— Claro, es tan amable que tenía su número de teléfono preparado de antemano._

Entrecerré los ojos ante el recuerdo.

— Ya... Vale, admito que eso fue extraño.

 _— ¿Extrañamente bueno, o extrañamente malo, en plan peli de miedo?_

— Extrañamente bueno. Halagador.

 _— Eso está bien._

— Sí... —Me mordí el labio— Supongo.

 _— Lo estás haciendo otra vez._

— ¿El qué?

 _— Pensar demasiado._

Me removí inquieta en el asiento y apreté el lápiz. A veces no podía controlar mis propios pensamientos. Para cuando me daba cuenta, ya tenía todas estás ideas locas en la cabeza y me ponía a dudar de cualquier persona, de sus intenciones y de sus palabras.

Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en mejorar ese aspecto, y por mucho que lo intentase, a veces me era difícil no dudar. ¿Y si me volvían a hacer daño? No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

— Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, Hana... —Ella hizo una mueca— ¿Y si no es tan amable como parece? ¿Y si lo está haciendo simplemente porque se siente obligado? ¿Qué pasa si...? —Abrí y cerré la boca sin poder continuar.

Me sentía mal pensando en Jacob de esa manera. No me parecía justo para él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Recordé las palabras de Embry cuando le comenté que Jacob iba a llevarme a Forks. Su cara se endureció unos segundos, pero luego me miró y dijo _"Jake es un buen tío; es una de las pocas personas a las que le confiaría mi vida… Me alegra que os llevéis bien. Puedes fiarte de él, Lily, aunque sea un cabeza hueca a veces. Con él vas a estar bien. Segura. Confía en mi"._

— Ayer estaba ilusionada —froté mis dedos para quitarme una mancha que me había dejado el grafito y respiré hondo—, pero ni siquiera he podido dormir bien porque mi estúpido cerebro se ha puesto a teorizar con cosas sin sentido. Tengo miedo.

Hana estuvo callada durante unos momentos, y por alguna razón supe lo que me iba a decir.

 _— Piensas. Demasiado._

— Eso ya lo has dicho.

 _— Pues deja de hacerlo._

— Como si fuera tan sencillo.

 _— Lo es. Déjate llevar. No pienses_ —ella alzó las manos y las movió, haciendo ondas— _. Vacía tu mente. Be water, my friend._

— Yo-

— _Mira, escucha un momento, ¿vale?_ —Cerré la boca y me puse a mirar por la ventana hacia el bosque— _Sé lo que me vas a decir, y de verdad, entiendo perfectamente que te de miedo. Entiendo por qué te da miedo. Pero esto es diferente. Es una persona que quiere ayudarte, que parece que quiere conocerte y entablar una amistad contigo. Punto. No hay nada más extraño. Él no es igual a ellos Lily. Estoy segura._

— ¿Cómo?

— _Porque creo en el criterio del buenorro de tu primo para hacer amigos y porque seguramente si tus padres creyesen que hay algo raro con ese chico, lo sabrían y no querrían que se te acercara en mil kilómetros a la redonda._

Su lógica siempre había sido aplastante. Chasqueé la lengua y me recosté en la silla, cruzándome de brazos.

— Ya. Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

— _Tengo razón en muchas cosas. Soy Pepito Grillo subida a tu hombro._

— ¿Y qué consejo me das, Pepito Grillo?

— _Que te olvides de los imbéciles del instituto y que confíes en ti misma y en tu instinto_ —hizo una pausa y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de cariño— _. Tu pasado se queda ahí, en el pasado. No dejes que te condicione en tus decisiones del futuro. Plántale cara al miedo y dile: voy a hacerlo; voy a permitirme entablar una amistad con alguien desconocido; voy a luchar por vencer todos y cada uno de mis temores y les voy a pegar una buena patada en la entrepierna_ —las dos nos reímos cuando ella imitó el gesto. Respiré hondo de nuevo— _. Permítete disfrutar de este día y no pensar en lo que pueda pasar mañana. Sé tu misma, la Lily con la que estoy hablando ahora mismo, y no te pongas a pensar en cosas que no existen. Dile a tu cerebro que vas a ir a una cita con el cañonazo de Jacob Black y que no va a hacer nada por impedirlo. Y acuérdate de respirar._

Tenía razón, de nuevo. No podía dejar que el miedo pusiese barreras en mi camino, a pesar de que fuese uno que me aterrase andar. En algún momento volvería a equivocarme y a tropezar, pero eso me haría mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, eso lo conseguiría si dejaba de pensar demasiado y empezase a confiar más en la gente y no a dudar tanto de sus palabras… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Hana tan sabia?

Apreté las manos varias veces, como solía hacer cuando estaba tensa y asentí.

— Gracias. Eres la mejor. Y no es-

— _Una cita. Ya. No tienes ninguna cita._

— No lo es.

Mi amiga abrió la boca, pero escuché cómo alguien aspiraba con fuerza. Al segundo, su hermano apareció por la pantalla con cara de susto.

— _¿Lily tiene una cita?_ —Cogió el ordenador y lo giró hasta acercárselo a la cara— _¿Lily?_

— _Mátame._

。。。。。。

Después de la conversación con Hana, me sentí mucho más tranquila. Decidí hacerle caso e intentar no pensar en nada más y centrarme en los hechos que iban ocurriendo y no en los que mi cabeza creía que podrían ocurrir.

Hayul también había contribuido a calmar mis nervios, ya que justo antes de cortar la comunicación, se puso a cantar una canción que me ayudó a olvidarme de las ideas locas de mi cerebro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto.

Extrañamente mi hermano insistió en quedarse conmigo en mi habitación hasta que Jacob llegase. Estuvo una hora en silencio sentado en mi cama viéndome dibujar, y después no paró de seguirme por toda la casa como si fuera mi sombra, algo que me sorprendió bastante, ya que dos días antes no quería ni siquiera tocarme. Sus cambios de humor me estaban volviendo loca.

Jacob llegó un par de minutos antes de la hora en la que habíamos quedado. Antes de abrir la puerta, mi hermano, quien se había entretenido mirando por la ventana del salón mientras yo me ponía una chaqueta, me dijo que Jacob llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos frente a la casa metido en su coche y que había estado parado en la entrada unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. También me dijo que tuviera cuidado, algo que me habría esperado de mi madre y no de él, pero le agradecí igualmente la preocupación, en vez de decirle que se estaba comportando de forma rara. Quizás intentaba compensar sus malas formas, y esa era su manera de disculparse.

Jacob ya había arrancado el coche y estábamos hablando de cosas triviales, cuando me acordé de algo que tenía que hacer antes de ir a la librería.

— ¿Te importa si paramos antes en el Hospital de Forks?

Él me miró varias veces sin saber si prestarme atención a mi o a la carretera.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Me preguntó con rapidez— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que pare?

Su inquietud por mi me resultó entrañable, y me dio la impresión de que era de lo más sincera, a pesar de que apenas nos conocíamos. Tanto las palabras de Hana como las de Embry resonaron en mi cabeza. Tal vez tenían razón.

— Sí, tranquilo —contesté con una sonrisa. Su postura se relajó al instante—. Tengo que ir a darle unos documentos a mi padre.

Arrugó la frente.

— ¿Trabaja en el hospital?

— Sí, es médico, y necesita unos papeles para-

— _¿Desapariciones?_

Al escuchar la palabra salir de la radio me detuve a mi misma. Habíamos estado escuchando una emisora simplemente para tener música de fondo, pero de pronto cambió cuando estuvimos cerca de Forks.

Ni Jacob ni yo le habíamos prestado mucha atención mientras hablábamos sobre nuestro fin de semana (el suyo haciendo de sujetavelas entre su hermana y su novio, por ver una película, y el mío entre comidas familiares). Simplemente sabía que eran dos personas haciendo una especie de reportaje, o dando unas noticias, o algo por el estilo, y a mi no me gustaban demasiado, así que había centrado todo mi interés en la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

No supe por qué, pero en cuanto escuché a la chica de la radio pronunciar esas palabras, me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Sube el volumen —le pedí.

— _Sí, como lo estás oyendo Kayla. Ha habido una nueva ola de desapariciones en toda Seattle. Las autoridades no quieren dar más información a los medios, pero se estima que de momento hay cinco personas desaparecidas en extrañas circunstancias: dos niños de entre ocho y once años, un anciano, una mujer joven y un señor de mediana edad._

Tragué saliva con dificultad al imaginarme por lo que estuvieran pasando los familiares de los desaparecidos. ¿Qué ser humano tendría el corazón de secuestrar a unos niños o a un anciano? ¿O los dos adultos? ¿Qué les habría pasado?

Miré a Jacob. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos reflejaban la misma preocupación que la mía.

— _¿Estamos ante un asesino en serie de nuevo?_ —Continuó el chico que estaba hablando. Me removí en el asiento del coche y mis manos se aferraron al cinturón de seguridad. ¿De nuevo? ¿No era la primera vez que pasaba? Sentí que se me aceleraba la respiración— _Por lo que nuestros reporteros han podido investigar, se cree que en las próximas veinticuatro horas se podrían hacer públicas las denuncias de al menos siete desapariciones más. Hasta entonces, solo podemos ceñirnos a los datos oficiales que la policía ha dado a los medios de comunicación._

— _Recordemos a todos los oyentes que este tipo de suceso ya ocurrió antes en la misma ciudad, hace unos cuantos meses_ —dijo la chica llamada Kayla— _. Un caso espeluznante de desapariciones y asesinatos con violencia no antes vistos. ¿Crees que pueda ser obra de la misma banda de la que se especuló o simplemente casos aislados, John?_

— _No lo creo Kayla. Me parece que estamos de nuevo ante un caso de asesin-_

De pronto, Jacob cambió de emisora a una en la que estaban poniendo canciones country.

— Así mejor, ¿no crees?

Sí y no. Por un lado quería seguir escuchando y por el otro me horrorizaba pensar que hubiese alguien suelto por ahí que iba secuestrando o asesinando gente.

Solté aire despacio.

— La verdad es que es inquietante.

— Sí que lo es —dijo él en un suspiro.

Jacob agarraba con fuerza el volante, y me pareció que se había puesto a temblar. Aspiraba con dificultad y me dio la impresión de que estaba intentando controlar los espasmos que le estaban dando. Se había puesto muy tenso.

Apreté los labios al verle así. ¿Tanto le había afectado la noticia?

— ¿Ya había pasado antes? —Pregunté con cuidado.

Él tardó un rato en contestar.

— Hace unos meses —volvió a aspirar profundamente y me miró con una mueca en la cara—. Hubo varios asesinatos, alrededor de cincuenta.

— _¿Qué?_

Jacob paró el coche cuando llegamos a un atasco cerca de la entrada de Forks. Había toda una fila de coches parados, y algunos conductores habían salido a mirar qué era lo que pasaba. Otros no tan pacientes estaban tocando el claxon con insistencia.

No les hice ni caso, ya que me concentré en el que pánico no me comiera viva. El corazón me martilleaba con tal insistencia contra el pecho que estaba segura que Jacob podría escucharlo con facilidad. Las palabras de Hana volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza: _Y acuérdate de respirar._

Me habría gustado acordarme de sus palabras en otras circunstancias, como por ejemplo, que la imagen mental que me había creado Hana se hubiera hecho realidad, y no porque creía que un asesino en serie andaba campando a sus anchas por el bosque. No me atrevía ni siquiera a mirar por la ventana hacia los árboles.

La mano de Jacob me dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla. Esperaba que su mano estuviera ardiendo, como la de los demás chicos de la reserva y la de mi primo, pero, en cambio, estaba tibia. Era agradable y reconfortante a la vez. Tuve un impulso de colocar mi mano sobre la suya, pero me contuve.

Su cara volvía a tener esa expresión de preocupación que había visto antes.

En ese momento, no supe si mi corazón se había saltado un latido por mi estado de nervios o por su mirada leyendo mi cabeza con sencillez.

Seguro que eran los nervios.

— No te asustes, tranquila —dijo con voz suave. Respiré hondo un par de veces. Su mano no abandonó mi rodilla—. No te va a pasar nada. En la reserva estás segura.

— Con un asesino en serie reincidente, por supuesto. O quizás es un imitador. O una banda —dije apretando más el cinturón—. Estamos todos segurísimos.

— No te va a pasar nada —repitió con tal firmeza que me quedé sin palabras. Era extraño, pero le creía. Quería creerle.

Una persona picó el cristal de la ventanilla varias veces haciendo que pegase un respingo del susto. Nos hizo una seña para que siguiéramos avanzando y Jacob puso el coche en marcha de nuevo. La rodilla se me quedó fría cuando su mano la abandonó, llevándose todo el calor con él.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo agradable que era la mano de Jacob, quise zarandearme para volver a la realidad. Me pregunté por qué ese insignificante detalle me era más importante que las otras cosas que estaban ocurriendo, y llegué a la conclusión de que la noticia de las desapariciones y la confirmación de que había habido un asesino en serie, me había dejado el cerebro frito.

Volver a pensar en las personas desaparecidas hizo que se me encogiese el estómago. De todas las noticias que podríamos haber escuchado, tenía que ser una horrible.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Pregunté.

— Porque estás a kilómetros de Seattle y porque aún no sabes si de verdad hay un lunático suelto por ahí —dijo él. Me miró de reojo y señaló la radio—. Estos dos que has escuchado son de una radio pequeña de Port Ángeles. Se dedican a buscar historias de desapariciones, asesinatos o misterios, y darles la vuelta hasta encontrar explicaciones ilógicas.

Aunque una parte de mi sintió repulsa de que hicieran eso, otra no creía que lo que acababan de contar fuese mentira. ¿Quién jugaría con algo así?

— No parecían estar diciendo nada descabellado —rebatí.

Él tuvo que volver a parar debido al atasco y se giró a mirarme. Su cabeza casi rozaba el techo del coche. Vagamente me pregunté cuánto mediría. Si no recordaba mal, era incluso más alto que Sam.

— A menudo teorizan con que las pirámides fueron construidas por alienígenas. Imagínate lo que es para ellos el misterio de unas desapariciones.

— La hipótesis de los antiguos astronautas no es ninguna tontería —Jacob alzó una ceja, y yo me encogí de hombros—. ¿Quién puede demostrar que los egipcios construyeron ellos solitos las pirámides?

— ¿Me lo dices en serio?

Apoyé la cabeza contra el reposacabezas del asiento, e intenté sonreír con tal de que quitara esa expresión de preocupación de la cara.

— ¿Estabas tu ahí para verlo?

— Claro que no.

— Entonces ¿quién te dice que es falso? —Jacob soltó un pequeña risa, y a mi el cambio de conversación me encantó— Intenta levantar piedra caliza de dos toneladas y media, y después me lo cuentas.

— Podría intentarlo —dijo él. Volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

— Buena idea. Puedo escuchar a esos dos hablar sobre ello… —carraspeé— Sí, como lo oyes John, así empieza la historia de como, Jacob Black, un joven de La Push, perdió los dos brazos en un intento de replicar las pirámides de Giza.

Los labios de Jacob temblaron en un intento por contener la risa cuando imité la voz de la chica de la radio.

Su media sonrisa hizo que mi corazón volviera a saltarse un latido.

— No sé de qué te sorprendes, Kayla —dijo él poniendo la voz igual de aguda que la del otro locutor—; los chicos de La Push tienen fama de no darle la espalda a un reto cuando se lo proponen. Por muy estúpido que sea. Esos son los que más les gustan.

Apreté los labios con fuerza para no echarme a reír.

— Es por eso, John, por lo que deberían de plantearse este reto —lo señalé con un dedo—: mantener sus extremidades en su sitio y dejar a los alienígenas construir los monumentos más importantes de la humanidad con sus rayos ultrasónicos.

— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Kayla —me guiñó un ojo. Sentí las mejillas calientes—. Y ahora, en otras noticias, unos montañeros aseguran haber visto a una criatura desconocida en los picos más altos del Himalaya. Algunos creen que se trata del legendario Yeti, el abominable hombre de las nieves; pero las imágenes de archivo muestran que era… Escúchame bien Kayla, no creo que estés preparada. Algunos creen que era… el Chupacabras.

Al escucharle, no pude contenerme más y solté una carcajada. Su risa retumbó por el coche junto a la mía.

— ¿El Chupacabras? ¿En serio? —Pregunté sin poder borrarme la sonrisa de la cara— Ni siquiera es originario del Himalaya.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto a uno? —Inquirió usando el mismo tono que yo había usado con él antes— ¿Quién te puede asegurar que los Chupacabras no van correteando por las montañas cazando Yetis?

— Claro, y es todo por culpa de los alienígenas, que intentaron cruzar las dos especies y el experimento salió mal.

Él siguió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro y yo espiré despacio sin poder dejar de mirarle.

Sabía que toda esa conversación absurda no había sido más que un intento de que no me diese un ataque de ansiedad, y que él me había seguido la corriente para hacerme pensar en otra cosa. Un hormigueo me recorrió el pecho y me froté las manos. Quizás no había conseguido que mi cabeza parase de pensar completamente en el tema de las desapariciones, pero desde luego, había hecho que me calmase al instante.

Me había dado cuenta de que con él, podía sentirme cómoda con la misma sencillez con la que respiraba.

— Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hay ahí fuera —dijo señalando hacia el bosque.

— ¿Crees en el Chupacabras y no en alienígenas?

— No he dicho que no crea en alienígenas —puntualizó—, pero creo que es más probable ver cosas extrañas en nuestro mundo que fuera de él.

— ¿Como qué? —Pregunté con curiosidad— ¿Reptilianos?

— Más humano.

— ¿Hadas?

— Menos colorido y fantasioso.

— ¿Brujas? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Voldemort? Dicen que Drácula existió, quizás pueda haber vampiros. Y donde hay vampiros tiene que haber hombres lobo, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto… —se le volvieron a tensar las manos, y yo me extrañé. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No le daría miedo, ¿verdad?— ¿Has dicho que Drácula existió?

— No el Drácula de la novela —aclaré—. Vlad Drăculea, o Vlad el Empalador. Fue un príncipe rumano, creo. El libro esta basado en él.

Jacob tamborileó los dedos contra el volante y entrecerró los ojos. No habló durante un rato, hasta que preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Porque me encanta la historia y las cosas raras y curiosas, y porque en el hospital solo ponían documentales.

Hice una mueca. No iba a decirle eso.

— Tengo mucho tiempo libre —no era del todo una mentira, pero igualmente me sentí mal por no contarle toda la verdad.

— ¿Por qué crees que donde hay vampiros tiene que haber hombros lobo?

Durante un momento me pareció que estaba cauteloso, casi con miedo a hacer esa pregunta. ¿Quizás a escuchar mi respuesta? Puede que todavía no me funcionase bien el cerebro y ya me estaba imaginando cosas.

— Por que es lógico, ¿no? —Dije. El alzó una ceja— Primero: se supone que son rivales; y segundo: porque donde hay una fuerza que puede amenazar la calma, tiene que haber otra que lucha en su contra. Como en _Star Wars_. O como las moscas y el insecticida.

Su mandíbula volvió a tensarse.

— ¿No te dan miedo todos esos temas? Alienígenas, vampiros, hombres lobo…

— Lo de la existencia de los alienígenas tiene que ser cierto, solo por estadística. En cuanto a lo otro, siempre he creído que esas historias tienen que estar basadas en algo de realidad, como lo de Drácula —me encogí de hombros sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada. Le estaba contando cosas que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza discutir con alguien a quien apenas conocía—. Aunque para serte sincera, si tuviera delante un vampiro, probablemente saldría corriendo. Podría tirarle una cruz a la cabeza o ponerme al cuello una ristra de ajos, pero no creo que eso sea muy efectivo.

— ¿Y los hombres lobo? —Preguntó. El corazón me tamborileó al ver la intensidad de su mirada— ¿Te dan miedo?

No supe muy bien qué contestar durante unos momentos. ¿No le darían miedo a cualquier persona que tuviera un mínimo de coherencia? Estábamos hablando de monstruos que podrían matarte en cuestión de segundos.

— Si es como en _Harry Potter_ … pues un poco, la verdad —reconocí. Él apartó la mirada de mi y no sé por qué, me volví a sentir mal. Intenté explicarme—. En el caso hipotético de que existieran, su forma humana no tendría por qué asustar, pero si al transformarse perdieran total noción de quiénes son y de lo que les rodea… No me gustaría encontrarme con uno una noche de luna llena.

Tras eso, el ambiente se puso extraño. Jacob no volvió a preguntarme sobre el tema y siguió callado mientras conducía por la calle principal de Forks.

No había dicho nada malo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… Él me había estado preguntando sobre el tema y no parecía tan decaído como ahora; todo lo contrario. Estaba animado mientras imitábamos a esos dos de la radio.

Solté un suspiro, a veces no entendía a los hombres.

En realidad, a veces no entendía a las personas en general.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Jacob entró en el parking. Había algunos coches obstruyendo el paso porque al parecer había habido un pequeño choque entre dos conductores cuando intentaban salir de allí.

Sentí la mirada de Jacob sobre mi, e inconscientemente me pasé la mano por la oreja, tapando las cicatrices.

— Lilian —me llamó. Tenía una emoción en los ojos que no pude identificar—. Hay una hoguera en la playa el fin de sema-

— _Lamentamos interrumpir la emisión con una noticia de última hora_ —los dos nos giramos a mirar rápidamente la radio. Contuve el aliento. No eran los dos de la radio de Port Angeles. La voz de la locutora parecía de alguien sacada de las noticias de la tele— _. Las autoridades informan que se ha hallado el cuerpo sin vida de Harrison Quehpa a las afueras de Port Angeles esta misma madrugada. El señor Quehpa, de 51 años de edad, era una de las cinco personas desaparecidas que la policía de Seattle estaba buscando. Tras cinco días de su desaparición, el cuerpo fue hallado por unos pescadores, flotando a las afueras del puerto de Port Angeles._

Ahogué un grito y me llevé las manos a la boca. A Jacob le temblaban las manos mientras subía el volumen de la radio.

 _Tras el hallazgo, la familia del señor Quehpa se desplazó hasta la ubicación donde un equipo de forenses estaban analizando el cuerpo, y han confirmado que se trataba de él. Dentro de unas horas se le realizará la autopsia y se conocerá las causas de su fallecimiento._

 _Desde nuestra radio, nos gustaría trasladar todas nuestras condolencias a la familia del fallecido, residentes en la reserva Quileute de La Push, de donde era originario el señor Quehpa._

Abrí mucho los ojos y me encontré con la nublada mirada de Jacob. Mi corazón volvió a ponerse al galope.

 _Este hallazgo arroja una nueva luz sobre la investigación llevada a cabo por el cuerpo policial de Seattle, y abre la puerta a un nuevo enfoque. Tanto la policía local de Forks, como la de Port Angeles y la de La Push se han comprometido a colaborar con el caso y a aportar cualquier información que tengan o que encuentren._

 _Junto con esta trágica noticia, la policía ha anunciado que hay otras siete denuncias de desapariciones, sumando un total de once desaparecidos y un fallecido a un suceso que poco a poco nos va recordando al sobrecogedor caso ocurrido en Seattle hace unos meses._

 _Nuestra corresponsal en Port Angeles, Helga Rosetown, les seguirá manteniendo informados de cualquier nuevo avance en la investigación durante la emisión de las noticias de la tarde._

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos sin poder creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

 _Y acuérdate de respirar._

Inspiré entrecortadamente.

— Pues parece que Kayla y John no se equivocaban…

— No tiene por qué estar relacionado con el caso de hace unos meses —dijo Jacob entre dientes. Parecía… ¿Disgustado? ¿Enfadado?

— Pero la chica ha dicho que-

— Lo sé —me interrumpió. Soltó un suspiro y los hombros se le fueron hacia delante—, pero me gustaría pensar que no tienen nada que ver. Conozco a su sobrino, ¿sabes? Se llama Oliver. Fuimos a la misma clase. Siempre se reía porque su tío no sabía nadar y porque le tenía miedo al agua.

— Entonces no tiene sentido que lo hayan encontrado flotando en el puerto.

— No, ninguno —murmuró—. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Quería agradecer a alejandra1987 y a AsukaHyuga en dejarme esos comentarios tan inspiradores y halagadores siempre que publico un capítulo, ¡gracias, gracias, y miles de gracias! También a Annima, por regalarme esas palabras tan bonitas.**

 **¡Este capítulo va por vosotras!** ︎

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Los Cullen.

* * *

 **LILIAN.**

Viendo que los dos conductores que habían chocado no llegaban a un acuerdo, decidí que lo mejor era que mientras Jacob buscaba otro sitio donde aparcar, yo fuera en busca de mi padre dentro del hospital.

— ¿Estás segura? —Me preguntó Jacob.

Sinceramente, después de escuchar la noticia del señor Quehpa, y las desapariciones, me daba un poco de miedo andar por ahí yo sola, pero la sala de los ascensores que daba a emergencias estaba cerca, y en un hospital no iba a pasarme nada.

Asentí.

— Tranquilo. Entro por el ascensor, voy a la sala de emergencias y pregunto en recepción —me quité el cinturón de seguridad y señalé hacia afuera—. Puedes verlo desde aquí.

— Voy a buscar un aparcamiento cerca, y vengo a buscarte.

Salí del coche y abrí la puerta trasera para agarrar los documentos de mi padre y mi bolso. Me froté la nariz. El parking olía a gasolina y a humedad.

Una persona de seguridad salió de la sala donde estaban los ascensores, y fue hacia los dos conductores. Habían empezado a discutir a gritos y no paraban de hacer aspavientos con los brazos. A uno de ellos se le marcaba tanto la vena de la cabeza que estaba segura que tarde o temprano le terminaría explotando; el otro mantenía los puños cerrados con la suficiente fuerza para que los nudillos se le quedasen amarillos. _Esto no va a acabar bien._ Escuché un bocinazo y vi que detrás del coche de Jacob, había al menos otros tres esperando para aparcar.

Como los conductores no llegasen a un acuerdo rápido o no movieran los coches, iban a formar un atasco parecido al que había en la entrada de Forks. ¿Qué ocurría para que hubiesen tantos?

Cerré la puerta, y Jacob asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto.

— No salgas sola, ¿vale? —Pidió. Asentí rápidamente, yo tampoco tenía intención de andar por un sitio que no conocía después de haber escuchado la noticia— Dame tu móvil.

— ¿Para qué? —Pregunté sacándolo con reticencia del bolso. ¿Iba a quedárselo?

— Voy a guardar el número de la policía de Forks, solo por si acaso.

Apoyé los antebrazos en la puerta mientras él se concentraba en registrar el número. Mi pequeño móvil parecía enano en sus manos. Después de registrarlo, me miró un momento, y devolvió su atención a la pantalla.

Arrugué la frente con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a guardar el número del jefe de policía, Charlie. Es amigo de mi padre —tecleó los números con rapidez. ¿Se los sabía todos de memoria? Yo apenas me sabía mío—. Si tienes alguna vez que llamar a la policía de Forks, que la verdad, espero que no tengas que hacerlo, pregunta por él. También he registrado el de la policía de La Push, y el de los bomberos.

— No me va a pasar nada —dije con media sonrisa. Señalé detrás de mí—. La entrada está ahí mismo.

— Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno tenerlos.

Le miré durante unos segundos y la sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro. Embry y Hana tenían razón; Jacob era una persona en la que podría confiar.

El coche de atrás pegó un bocinazo y me sobresalté. Era un _Volkswagen_ gris con una abolladura en la parte delantera. Desde el asiento del conductor, un chico joven, con gafas y pelo rubio, hacía gestos obscenos con las manos y abría la boca como si estuviera gritando unas palabras. Puse mala cara y chasqueé la lengua. Si los dos conductores esos no se movían no era mi culpa. _Que poca paciencia._ Reprimí el impulso de enseñarle el dedo corazón al escuchar la suave voz de Jacob llamándome.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los insultos que le estaba dedicando el chico del _Volkswagen_ , o si lo había hecho, no daba la impresión de importarle demasiado.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y tenía cara de concentración.

— Si de casualidad ves algo extraño, o algo que te de mala espina, llámame.

— ¿Algo extraño? —Pregunté confusa. Si viese algo extraño tendría que llamar a la policía en vez de a él, ¿no?— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sus ojos navegaron con rapidez hacia la entrada de emergencias del hospital. Me di la vuelta a mirar. Ahí tan solo había un guardia con la gorra calada hasta las orejas al que ni siquiera se le veían los ojos. Más que algo raro, era tranquilizador saber que por lo menos había agentes de policía en las entradas y salidas.

— Solo… —abrió la boca un par de veces— Confía en tu instinto, ¿vale? Embry dice que tienes muy buena intuición. Hazle caso.

Vale, ahora estaba empezando a inquietarme. Aunque no podía negar que su preocupación era halagadora.

— No va a pasar nada. Hay guardias y cámaras de seguridad por todas partes.

Él asintió con recelo. Pues sí que le había afectado la noticia.

— Te espero dentro —dije separándome del coche.

Noté los ojos de Jacob pegados a mi desde que empecé a andar, hasta que saludé al guardia de seguridad y entré en el edificio. Me volví a mirarle con una sonrisa y levanté el pulgar en su dirección para asegurarle que estaba bien.

Después de girar una esquina, perdí de vista el coche rojo y el aparcamiento. Llamé a los dos ascensores, y los números encima de ellos empezaron a cambiar.

Mientras esperaba, empecé a mover la pierna con nerviosismo. ¿Y si Jacob no estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones, y era yo la que le estaba quitando importancia al asunto? Después de todo, las desapariciones no se habían producido nada más que en Seattle; el señor Quehpa era de La Push y lo habían encontrado en Port Ángeles. _Todo esto es demasiado extraño._

Por si acaso, saqué el móvil del bolso y lo desbloqueé. La fotografía de mi fondo de pantalla me iluminó la cara. Éramos mi hermano y yo en unas vacaciones en Grecia. Entré en contactos y los primeros que vi fueron los que me había registrado Jacob. Les había puesto dos "A"s delante para que apareciesen en lo más alto de la lista.

Cuando uno de los ascensores estaba descendiendo del segundo piso, el guardia de seguridad que guardaba la puerta de la sala, entró hacia dentro. Sin saber por qué, se me tensaron los músculos del cuello y lo miré de reojo. Estaba de pie, con las manos juntas delante de él. El pelo castaño le asomaba bajo la gorra. En un lado del cinturón tenía una funda de pistola, y en el bolsillo de su camisa había una especie de walkie talkie colgado. No pude ver bien la placa con su nombre, pero me pareció que ponía S. Albertson o algo por el estilo. ¿Era él al que había estado mirando Jacob antes? ¿Lo conocía? Puede que fuera esa la razón por la que quería que lo llamara a él si veía algo raro. Aferré con fuerza el teléfono, y acerqué la carpeta con los documentos contra mi pecho como si fuese un escudo.

Seguí moviendo la pierna con rapidez mientras veía los números por encima del ascensor cambiar lentamente. Me mordisqueé el interior de la mejilla mientras maldecía a los ascensores por tardar tanto ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Quizás debería de haber ido con Jacob a buscar aparcamiento y después volver andando hasta aquí en vez de ir yo sola a buscar a mi padre.

— Venga aquí.

Giré la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la voz grave del hombre, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Me lo estaba diciendo a mi? Se me agitó la respiración.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero entonces, un chico joven entró empujando a una señora en silla de ruedas. La mujer iba con una pierna en lo alto y tenía la cara contraída. Se sujetaba el muslo intentando aliviar algo de su dolor. El policía se movió a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un _ding_ , y me aparté con torpeza hacia la esquina para dejar a la gente bajarse. _Me he asustado para nada._ Claro que un policía no iba a hacerme nada, estaba ahí por la noticia de las desapariciones, para protegernos. Solté aire despacio y estiré el cuello para relajarlo. Dentro de un hospital no iba a pasar nada.

En cuanto el ascensor estuvo vacío, dejé que el chico y la señora entrasen primero, y después lo hice yo. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen vi como el oficial de policía salía hacia el parking. Seguramente había entrado a la sala de ascensores para controlar a las personas que entraban y salían. Me recordé a mi misma que ponerme en plan paranoico no iba a funcionar de nada y que lo mejor en esos casos era mantener la calma.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, frené en seco al casi tropezar con una oficial de policía. La cara empezó a quemarme mientras murmuraba unas disculpas con rapidez.

— Tenga cuidado —respondió con sequedad apartándose hacia un lado. En su placa ponía L. Ross, y llevaba el mismo uniforme que el hombre del parking.

Asentí y me fui de allí con prisa. En cuanto entré en la sala de emergencias, el olor a antiséptico me chocó contra la cara. Hice una mueca cuando un recuerdo desagradable se me coló en la cabeza. Odiaba los hospitales. Todos tenían un aire impersonal que me daba grima.

Miré a mi alrededor para buscar el mostrador de información, y cuando lo vi, troté hacia él. Había un hombre calvo y con bigote sentado frente al ordenador, tecleando con cara de aburrimiento. En cuanto me acerqué, arrastró los ojos de la pantalla, y pregunté por el despacho de Miguel Torres. Eso pareció despertar su curiosidad.

— ¿Quien lo pregunta?

— Soy su hija. Vengo a dejarle unos documentos —al ver que no decía nada, agité mi móvil—. Puedo llamarle si no puede decirme dónde está.

— ¿Puede dejarme su carnet? —Preguntó. Enarqué una ceja, extrañada— Es para comprobar que dice la verdad; no se puede molestar a los médicos en las horas de trabajo.

Empecé a pensar que quizás había sido mala idea acercarme al mostrador a preguntar. Tendría que haberme puesto a buscarle yo sola; pero la posibilidad de que alguien me llamase la atención por deambular por los pasillos había hecho que rechazase la idea con rapidez.

Abrí el bolso para sacar la cartera y me temblaron ligeramente las manos. _Estúpidos nervios._ A cada segundo que pasaba estaba poniéndome más incómoda. En cuanto encontré la cartera y la tuve en las manos, se me resbaló de entre los dedos y cayó al suelo. Solté un suspiro y le lancé una mirada rápida al señor del mostrador. Había vuelto a mirar con aburrimiento la pantalla de su ordenador.

Me agaché a recoger mi cartera, cuando escuché mi nombre.

— ¿Lily?

Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte.

Me giré con un sentimiento de alivio recorriendo el cuerpo. Sonreí.

— Papá.

Detrás de mi, con la bata blanca de médico puesta y un estetoscopio colgado del cuello, estaba mi padre mirándome con cara de diversión. Me incorporé volviendo a meter la cartera en el bolso.

— Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿No has llamado antes a mamá? —Alcé la carpeta— Los documentos.

— No sabía que ibas a venir tú —me frotó la espalda con una sonrisa y cogió la carpeta. Miró al señor calvo y le saludó—. Richard, ella es mi hija, Lily. Espero que no tengáis que veros mucho.

Richard hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. También esperaba no volver a verle por muchas razones diferentes. La primera de ellas era porque no tenía ninguna intención de volver a pisar un hospital en la vida. Si eso era posible, claro.

Una voz aterciopelada llamando a mi padre hizo que me volviese a dar la vuelta.

— Miguel, si estás ocupado, podemos seguir nuestra conversación después.

Un hombre joven con una bata blanca igual a la de mi padre estaba mirándonos con una leve sonrisa. Tenía que ser una de las personas mas hermosas que jamás había visto en mi vida.

A pesar de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, tenía una piel blanca y perfecta, y llevaba el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás. Se parecía a los actores de las películas antiguas, elegantes y con una sofisticación que se había perdido con los años. Me llamó la atención el color de sus ojos, de un ámbar brillante. Jamás había visto unos ojos iguales.

Al darme cuenta de que llevaba un rato examinando al doctor con cara de tonta, me empezaron a arder las mejillas de la vergüenza. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar la respuesta de mi padre por haber estado tan ensimismada. Suponía que le había dicho que no, ya que estaba empujándome levemente hacia él.

Me volví a sentir intimidada, y apreté los labios, pegándome más a mi padre sin darme cuenta.

— Carlisle, ella es mi hija, Lilian. Me parece que te he hablado antes de ella —enarqué una ceja mirando a mi padre ¿para qué iba a hablar mi padre sobre mi con un médico? _Oh_. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Hice una mueca y me pasé la mano por la sien, cerca de la oreja, con incomodidad—. Lily, el es Carlisle Cullen. Mi jefe.

— Me gustaría pensar que somos compañeros —dijo el doctor Cullen con una sonrisa perfecta. Intenté sonreír a pesar de mis nervios y le tendí la mano para saludarlo—. Es un placer conocerte. Nos alegra mucho contar con tu padre en el hospital.

En cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la mía, casi pegué un brinco de la sorpresa. Tenía la mano helada, incluso mucho más que la mía, y yo siempre las solía tener frías. Apartó la mano rápidamente sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

— Carlisle, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Detrás del doctor había otras dos personas más en las que no había reparado hasta ahora. Parecían ser pareja, ya que el hombre rodeaba a la mujer con el brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

La chica era simplemente hermosa. Era alta, como las modelos de las revistas, y su pelo rubio caía en suaves hondas por su espalda. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, a pesar de tener una expresión seria en el rostro. No me dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. En cambio, el chico que estaba a su lado, me miraba con cierta diversión.

Él era enorme, de hombros anchos y bíceps igual de grandes que mi cabeza. Su complexión hizo que recordase a los chicos de La Push. Si no tuviese la piel tan blanca como la cal, podría pasar por uno de los amigos de Embry perfectamente. Llevaba el pelo corto y rizado. Medio sonreí. Mi hermano tenía el mismo corte de pelo.

Al igual que el doctor, los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos ambarinos y parecía que les faltasen unas buenas horas de sueño. Tal vez era una moda de Forks llevar lentillas de colores.

— Rosalie, Emmett, dejad que os presente a mi hija —dijo mi padre alegremente.

La quemazón de mis mejillas aumentó mientras mi padre me arrastraba más hacia ellos. Sí, definitivamente tenía que haberme ido con Jacob y haber venido andando con él hasta el hospital. Era el día de exhibirme, ¿o qué?

Les saludé torpemente.

— Son los hijos de Carlisle.

Alcé una ceja. Entonces, ¿no eran pareja? ¿O sí? No podían ser pareja y hermanos, ¿no? Eso sería asqueroso. Paseé la mirada entre ellos y al ver las similitudes, pestañeé varias veces. Empecé a pensar que sí eran hermanos al percatarme de que los tres tenían bastantes cosas en común, como por ejemplo el color de ojos tan peculiar.

Madre mía, ¿eran hermanos y novios a la vez? ¿Y a su padre le parecía bien?

La expresión de mi cara debió de mostrar perfectamente lo que pensaba, pues el chico, Emmett, dijo con una sonrisa:

— Hijos adoptivos.

— Rosalie es la sobrina de mi mujer, Esme —aclaró el doctor.

Oh, vale. Si no estaban relacionados entre ellos no había nada de malo. A pesar de que yo no era quien para juzgar a nadie en lo que decidían hacer con su vida, no pude evitar sentir algo de alivio al saberlo.

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

Al darme cuenta que mis pensamientos habían sido fáciles de adivinar, las mejillas volvieron a arderme de la vergüenza.

 _Buena forma de conocer gente, Lily. Juzgándoles sin conocerles de nada._

— Es un placer conoceros —dije frotándome un brazo. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, y me pregunté si Jacob había aparcado ya o no.

— Igualmente —dijo el chico. Su sonrisa de diversión no abandonó su rostro y me dieron ganas de preguntarle qué le parecía tan divertido, ¿mis nervios? ¿Mi evidente incomodidad?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.

— ¿Has venido sola? —Me preguntó mi padre arrugando el rostro— No es buen momento para andar sola por ahí.

— Ya he oído lo de las desapariciones —contesté. Volví a sentir un mal estar en la boca del estómago al recordar la noticia—. ¿Es por eso por lo que hay policías en la entrada del parking?

— ¿Policías? —Inquirió el doctor Cullen. Me pareció que su voz tenía una nota de escepticismo.

Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta y miré por encima del hombro hacia los ascensores. Para mi sorpresa, la mujer que había visto al salir, ya no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la sala de espera ni en la recepción. ¿Habría bajado al parking? Quizás las cosas con los dos conductores habían escalado rápidamente hasta tener que contar con la intervención de varios agentes. ¿Jacob seguiría ahí abajo?

— Había uno en la sala de los ascensores cuando he entrado por el parking. También había una mujer fuera del ascensor —contesté.

— Tal vez Charlie a reforzado la seguridad del hospital —sugirió mi padre.

— Tal vez —concedió el doctor.

Rosalie y Emmett empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor. No pude escuchar lo que decían, pero en un momento, los ojos ambarinos de Rosalie se posaron sobre mi. Escudriñaron mi rostro con curiosidad.

— ¿Había un guardia cuando has entrado? —Me preguntó.

Tuve un mal presentimiento por su pregunta.

— Sí —contesté moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo—. Era alto, con el pelo castaño. Me parece que en su placa ponía Albertson. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada —dijo ella con voz melódica. Le dio una rápida mirada al doctor y luego a su novio. Emmett ya no estaba tan alegre como antes—. Nosotros no hemos visto a ningún policía cuando hemos entrado.

— Puede que los hayan puesto mientras hablábamos —el doctor Cullen se giró a verme con una sonrisa—. Siempre es bueno tener más seguridad, ¿verdad?

No podía negar eso, por lo que asentí.

— Entonces, —dijo mi padre llamando mi atención— ¿has venido sola?

— No —respondí. El móvil me vibró en la mano y lo miré. Era un mensaje de Jacob. Decía: _Ya estoy en el hospital, ¿dónde estás?_ Le enseñé la pantalla a mi padre antes de responderle y decirle dónde estaba—. He venido con Jacob. ¿Te acuerdas que veníamos a comprar los libros del instituto?

— ¿Era hoy? —Asentí. Noté un cosquilleo en la nuca, como cuando alguien te está mirando. Me encogí levemente al notar el cosquilleo aumentar y me pasé la mano por el cuello— Bien. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que estás con Jake.

— Gracias por su confianza.

Giré rápidamente al escuchar la voz grave de Jacob, y casi choqué contra su pecho. A pesar de que sabía que ya había llegado al edificio, no había esperado que me encontrase tan rápido. Su sonrisa deslumbrante me dejó sin aliento, e inmediatamente volví a sentirme tranquila, como si su sola presencia fuese garantía suficiente para que no me ocurriese nada. Era algo confuso, ya que no me había sentido tan en calma y segura con nadie.

Jacob se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado. Tenía los hombros y la camiseta salpicados de gotas de agua, y llevaba un paraguas en la mano. Miré por la ventana de la sala de espera. Unos nubarrones negros reptaban lentamente por el cielo, oscureciendo el ambiente.

— Por supuesto —dijo mi padre. Le saludó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que pensé que le partiría la espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrar su afecto de esa forma? Por suerte, Jacob parecía lo bastante fuerte como para soportarlo.

— Hola Jacob —saludó el doctor Cullen— Me alegra saber que has regresado.

Entonces pasó algo raro. La expresión de Jacob cambió completamente en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre Emmett y Rosalie, volviéndose seria y de una dureza que no había visto antes. Destilaba una hostilidad inusual y palpable hacia ellos. Por un momento hasta me pareció que había dejado de respirar.

Se acercó más a mi, hasta que sus dedos rozaron los míos y su piel me soltó una corriente de electricidad estática, como cuando rozas repetidamente los calcetines contra una alfombra.

Sin embargo, cuando miró al doctor, casi pareció avergonzado.

— Gracias por su preocupación —dijo el con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Tenía la voz tensa—. He oído que le preguntaba a Charlie por mí con frecuencia.

— Así es —dijo el doctor—. Esme también estaba muy afligida cuando supo que te habíais marchado. Le gustará saber que has vuelto.

— De las gracias a su esposa de mi parte —murmuró rápidamente él.

— Veo que has sanado muy bien de las heridas —el hombre sonrió levemente—. También me alegro de ello.

Ante eso, abrí la boca. El estómago me dio un vuelco mientras buscaba una herida o algo en su rostro o en su cuerpo. Tenía buen color de cara y, al contrario que la familia Cullen, ni siquiera tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Estaba de lo más saludable.

¿Que diablos había pasado antes de que se fuera?

— Ya sabe que me curo con rapidez —contestó él—. Estoy perfectamente.

Emmett murmuró algo con diversión que no pude escuchar y Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Sus manos empezaron como a… ¿Vibrar? ¿Tenía frío?

Miré a mi alrededor, desde los ojos afilados de Rosalie, hasta la cara de desagrado de Jacob, y al fingido interés de mi padre por los documentos que le había llevado. ¿Era yo la única que notaba la tensión en el ambiente? Si hubiera tenido un cuchillo, habría podido cortarla con sencillez. El único que parecía estar normal era el doctor, y su cara de solemnidad.

Todo eso era demasiado incómodo para mí.

A pesar de mi curiosidad por el motivo de la evidente animadversión que había entre la pareja y Jacob, y las ganas que tenía de saber por qué el doctor le había preguntado sobre unas heridas que parecía no tener, creí que ese era el mejor momento para largarnos de allí. Estaba cansada de sentirme incómoda y tensa sin razón aparente.

Toqué el brazo de Jacob para llamar su atención. Su piel dejó de vibrar en cuando lo hice.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos —dije suavemente.

Mi padre volvió a recobrar el interés por la conversación aclarándose la garganta.

— Sí, será mejor que-

De pronto se escucharon dos pitidos de forma intermitente y mi padre se llevó las manos al cinturón con cara de preocupación. El ruido salía de un aparato negro que llevaba enganchado al pantalón. Era un Mensáfono, o un busca. Los médicos lo usaban para poder comunicarse entre ellos, como una especie de radio o algo así.

Un segundo pitido sonó, esta vez del busca del doctor Cullen.

— Hay una emergencia —dijo mi padre. Examinó la sala de espera y la puerta de la calle. El sonido de una ambulancia no se hizo esperar.

Se me cerró la garganta.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo se me agarrotaron mientras un recuerdo intentaba abrirse paso en mi mente. Me giré lentamente a mirar la entrada del hospital y las luces de la ambulancia dieron rienda suelta al recuerdo, que campó por sus anchas en mi cerebro.

La sala giró a mi alrededor y una punzada me atravesó la cabeza.

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia salían a toda prisa de ella, mientras varios doctores se acercaban corriendo a la entrada. Sacaron a una chica de pelo castaño inconsciente en una camilla. _Ahí está la razón por el atasco en la entrada a Forks._

Aspiré con dificultad cuando pasó por delante de nosotros.

Su cabeza estaba ensangrentada, igual que su vestido y le sangraba la nariz. El aire se llenó de un olor metálico nauseabundo y di un paso hacia atrás. Me di con el pecho de Jacob mientras otra camilla con una nueva chica pasaba por delante de nosotros. No tenía mejor aspecto que la otra.

Una mujer iba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos detrás de la última camilla. La escuché antes de cerrarse las puertas por donde estaban conduciéndolas.

— ¡Avery! No, no ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Otra punzada me taladró la cabeza.

Durante un momento, ni siquiera me encontré allí, sino a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar y tiempo diferentes. Mi cerebro empezó a reproducir el doloroso recuerdo sin mi permiso.

La voz de mi madre me retumbó contra los oídos y me aferré a lo primero que tuve a mano: el brazo de Jacob.

Una oscuridad espesa y pesada, donde tan solo era capaz de escuchar y sentir, me absorbió. La cabeza me dio otra punzada y se me estrujó el estómago.

 _— ¡Lily! ¡Despierta!_

 _— ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!_

 _— ¡Una transfusión! ¡YA!_

 _Un sollozo._

 _— ¿Habrá que operar?_

 _— ¡Presiona la herida!_

 _Una voz suplicante, y unas manos frías en mi cabeza._

 _— Despierta, cariño. No, no, ¡Lily!_

 _— Señora por favor, apártes-_

 _— ¡Es mi hija! ¿Dónde está? ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!_

 _Un forcejeo y más llantos._

 _— Miguel, por favor-_

 _— ¡Dejadme ver a mi hija!_

 _— ¡Lilian!_

Volví a aspirar con fuerza. Saboreé la amargura de la bilis subiendo por mi esófago.

— Lily… ¡Lilian!

El zarandeo de mi padre volvió a traerme a la realidad. Tardé un rato en enfocar la mirada en sus ojos verdes hasta que la neblina de mis recuerdos desapareció casi en su totalidad. Su cara estaba mudada por la preocupación.

Pestañeé repetidamente. Tenía los ojos húmedos y me ardía el estómago.

— ¿Estás bien? —Las manos tibias de Jacob me recorrieron el brazo con delicadeza, y yo me hundí más en su pecho buscando un apoyo mientras llenaba mis pulmones de aire. Me había echado a sudar frío.

Asentí con torpeza a su pregunta, aunque era evidente que no estaba bien. ¿Alguna vez lo estaría? Una muñeca rota es difícil de arreglar; incluso cuando has unido las piezas, a veces suelen volver a caerse, y las cicatrices estarán siempre ahí, recordándote el momento en el que la muñeca se te escurrió de las manos.

Vagamente escuché a mi padre despedirse con reticencia e irse corriendo detrás de los demás médicos con el doctor Cullen mientras le decía que estar en un hospital me afectaba demasiado, sobre todo, ver cosas como las que acababan de pasar.

No solo me afectaba demasiado estar en un hospital: me traía unos recuerdos a los que me costaba hacer frente.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien? —Murmuró Jacob en mi oído. Alcé la mirada. Su agradable olor a madera y a cítricos me embriagó y poco a poco empecé a calmarme de verdad. Me restregué las manos temblorosas contra el pantalón— Podemos sentarnos un rato si quieres. O volver otro día. Te has puesto muy pálida.

— No —mi voz sonaba ronca, y carraspeé—. No, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Jacob inspeccionó mi cara y agitó la cabeza.

— No. Primero vas a calmarte —dijo Jacob con decisión.

Me llevó hacia la sala de espera y me obligó a sentarme en un asiento. Él se fue hacia una máquina expendedora y yo me cubrí la cara con las manos. Solté un suspiro, empezando a hacer los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido. Metí los dedos por mi pelo, palpando las cicatrices del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza con dedos temblorosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía flashbacks.

Jacob volvió y se acuclilló frente a mi.

— Toma, come —me ofreció una barra de chocolate y me rodeó los brazos, apoyando los suyos en mis piernas. La piel me cosquilleó y empezó a calentarse de nuevo—. Tu padre ha dicho que algo de azúcar te vendrá bien. También he comprado agua, por si la necesitas.

¿Mi padre había dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera le había escuchado. Tal vez antes de irse a ayudar.

Miré la sala de espera casi vacía. No había mucha gente, y los que estaban allí prestaban más atención a sus heridas que a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ahora que me daba cuenta, ¿dónde estaban Rosalie y Emmett? ¿También se habían ido?

Abrí la barra que me había ofrecido Jacob, y en cuanto el chocolate se me deshizo en la boca, el mareo, el tembleque que me había entrado y la quemazón de mi estómago, mejoraron. Seguí con los ejercicios de respiración.

Cuando recuperé un poco el control sobre mi misma y la cabeza se me despejó del embotamiento, me dio una vergüenza horrorosa. No quería preocupar a nadie, ni dar un espectáculo en mitad de un hospital. _¿Puede ir peor el día?_

Apreté los labios y miré a Jacob con cara de disgusto. Abrí la boca para decirle que sentía que tuviera que verme así, pero sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla hicieron que las palabras se evaporasen.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó en voz baja. Esta vez asentí de verdad, sintiéndome bastante mejorada.

Sus dedos dibujaron caminos delicados por mi mejilla, y después me recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja, manteniendo la mano junto a las cicatrices. Su pulgar las trazó con suavidad y cerré los ojos.

Sí las había visto.

Sus dedos siguieron danzando por mi sien, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, su sonrisa brillante y cálida me provocó mariposas en el estómago.

Apartó la mano y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Que te parece si te invito a comer algo y después vamos a por los libros? Seguramente ya no van a abrir la librería hasta la tarde. Podemos seguir hablando del Chupacabras, si quieres.

Volví a asentir, intentando sonreír y sintiendo una gratitud enorme por el chico que tenía delante.

Primero, no me había presionado para que le contase el motivo por el que tenía esas cicatrices en la cabeza a pesar de que él las había visto hacía varios días. Parecía saber que era un asunto que no quería tratar y había decidido no preguntar para no hacerme sentir mal.

Segundo, había evitado que me diera un telele varias veces en un mismo día con una calma y preocupación que no había visto en mucha gente de mi alrededor.

Y tercero, porque después de mucho tiempo, Jacob Black había conseguido que tuviera verdaderas ganas por dejar que alguien que formase parte de mi vida.

* * *

 **¿?**

La lluvia caía como una espesa manta helada sobre el callejón, ahogando el sonido de sus pisadas, y el de las súplicas del chico que tenía delante. El olor a humedad danzaba en el aire, mezclándose con el metálico sabor de la sangre joven.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagáis nada! —Lloriqueó el chico recolocándose las gafas rotas con manos temblorosas.

La pierna de su pantalón estaba rota y salpicada de pequeñas gotas rojas y brillantes. Una herida reciente relucía bajo las luces intermitentes de su _Volkswagen_ gris, aplastado e inservible, aparcado al inicio del callejón.

Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Los humanos eran tan frágiles, tan predecibles y tan escandalosos. Todos eran iguales. Ninguno era digno de su misericordia.

— Cállate —dijo una voz hastiada entre las sombras.

El chico rubio siguió gimoteando, reptando por el suelo para intentar escapar de aquellas personas que acababan de atacarle y romperle la pierna derecha. La sangre seguía brotando de su herida, tiñendo de color burdeos los charcos del suelo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia las sombras, viendo una figura esbelta y sinuosa contonearse hacia él. Sus ojos le recordaban a las hienas en plena caza de antílopes, peligrosos y calculadores.

— ¿Otro más, Niélé? —Preguntó él mirando con cansancio hacia el humano— Hemos llamado demasiado la atención.

— Me aburría aquí sola —ronroneó la mujer. Las luces del coche iluminaban su aterciopelada piel oscura—. ¿Qué esperas que haga mientras tú y Deidre os divertíais jugando a los disfraces?

Niélé pasó los finos dedos por encima de la placa que tenía pegada a la camisa, y recogió una gota de sangre imperceptible a los ojos de cualquier mortal. Lamió la sangre y soltó una risita, volviendo a poner su atención en su nueva presa.

— Si no fueses tan impulsiva, podrías haber venido con nosotros —dijo él.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y agarró la pierna rota del chico. Éste pegó tal alarido, que de no haber sido por la lluvia, habría alertado a los transeúntes de fuera del callejón.

Niélé arrastró al humano por el suelo hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de la cara. La mujer le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, acariciándosela mientras él joven intentaba inútilmente apartarse de su agarre de acero. No era la primera vez que veía a la mujer cazar a sus presas; por algo le era útil tenerla en su clan. Sin embargo, no le parecía agradable tener que escuchar las incesantes súplicas de sus víctimas.

— Intenta no dejar evidencias con éste —le recordó él—. La treta del puerto no va a funcionar de nuevo. No quiero volver a tener que limpiar tus despojos.

Niélé soltó un quejido.

— Es que es tan divertido —canturreó—. Además, este jovencito de aquí ha sido el que ha parado el coche, no he tenido nada que ver.

El corazón del chico latía con dulce insistencia contra su frágil pecho ante las palabras de la mujer. Era tan sencillo para los humanos embelesarse con la belleza de los de su especie. Los movimientos, la voz, el olor… Todo era peligrosamente atrayente para ellos.

Qué fácil era darles caza a los bichos cuando se arrimaban demasiado a la luz.

Unos tacones chasqueando contra el pavimento hicieron que se diera la vuelta. El pelo corto y pelirrojo de la mujer danzaba bajo la gorra del uniforme de seguridad que habían robado a unos estúpidos humanos.

— Llegas tarde. Y con las manos vacías —le recriminó él.

Los ojos de la mujer le devolvieron la mirada de irritación. Su fuerte acento irlandés tintineó en el aire mientras se arrancaba el uniforme con sencillez.

— Si tú no hubieras perdido tu oportunidad, ninguno de los dos tendríamos las manos vacías.

Deidre tenía razón. La había tenido al alcance de sus dedos, justo delante de él por primera vez desde que les habían encargado la misión. Había olido su aroma a miel mezclarse con el de su sangre, y la pestilencia del perro rodeándola en cada paso que daba. Sus nervios y su acelerada respiración le habían causado una satisfacción difícil de explicar.

— No era el momento —dijo él.

A su espalda, Niélé seguía jugando con el humano, abriéndole cortes en los brazos y en su cara; rompiéndole algún hueso más. Le gustaba que los humanos la suplicasen clemencia como si fuese una diosa al que rezar.

Lo que no sabían sus víctimas, era que estaban implorando misericordia al mismísimo demonio.

Quizás se uniese a ella a saciar su sed una vez que terminase de jugar con la comida.

— Entonces, ¿para qué hemos ido? —Escupió Deidre con enojo— Casi me descubren los-

— Eso nunca va a pasar —cortó él.

Le sujetó la mirada desafiante durante unos momentos hasta que ella la apartó hacia su compañera. Las lentillas que Deidre había insistido en ponerse, se deshicieron para mostrar unos ojos carmesíes, rebosantes de gula y deseo.

Se apartó del camino de la mujer pelirroja, y ella fue lentamente hacia Niélé, meneando las caderas y llamando la atención del humano y de la mujer. Cuando estuvieron la una frente a la otra, se besaron con pasión.

Él apartó la cara hacia un lado para dejar a la pareja cazar con tranquilidad. Tenía cosas más importantes que observar.

Como a la pareja bajo el paraguas que acababa de entrar en una cafetería.

Los dos iban riéndose y sonriendo tanto que si hubiese podido, habría vomitado. El amor era otra de las emociones humanas que no podría volver a entender jamás. Había perdido esa cualidad el mismo momento en el que sus dueños decidieron convertirle en un monstruo sin alma.

No tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para escuchar la conversación de los dos después de encontrar una mesa vacía.

 _— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ —Dijo ella.

Tenía un acento extraño al hablar en un idioma que no era el suyo. No podía negar que le parecía agradablemente simple. En cambio, al chico parecía encantarle. Su corazón aceleró con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

 _— Depende._

 _— Prometo que no será nada difícil; vas a entender perfectamente todas las palabras._

Él se rió.

 _— Eso ha dolido._

 _— Era broma_ —dijo ella. No tenía que verla para saber que estaba sonriendo—. _¿Por qué te llevas mal con Rosalie y Emmett? No me mires así, era evidente por vuestras caras. En el hospital parecías… ¿incomodo?_

 _— Creía que la pregunta iba a ser sencilla_ —respondió él al cabo de un rato.

Menuda humana más ilusa. Todavía no era consciente de quien habitaba a su alrededor; ni siquiera era capaz de ver que delante de ella estaba sentado un asqueroso chucho.

— _Lo es_ —rebatió ella después de que su comida llegase a la mesa—. _Pero no tienes por qué contestarla si no quieres._

 _— No es que no quiera, es que es un poco difícil de explicar_ —respondió él.

 _— ¿Algún día podrás explicármelo?_ —Preguntó la chica.

 _— Te lo prometo._

 _— No sé por qué, pero confío en tu palabra._

 _— Vaya, me halagas_ —rió el chucho.

 _— No quería decirlo de esa forma_ —dijo ella, uniéndose a su risa— _. No suelo confiar en la gente muy fácilmente…_

 _— ¿Pero?_

 _— Pero, en ti sí confío._

El corazón del chucho dio un vuelco, y la sangre de la chica se concentró en sus mejillas.

Dio una arcada, preguntándose por qué debía ver semejante cursilería. Había tenido que escuchar toda la mañana a esos dos, primero en el coche y después desde un lugar segura fuera del hospital.

El único motivo por que los continuaba siguiendo era para poder encontrar un momento en el que ella se quedase a solas y poder llevar a cabo su cometido. ¿Quién le había mandado a él involucrarse en los asuntos de los jefes?

— Es horroroso, ¿verdad?

Deidre caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Tenía los labios teñidos de rojo y un hilo de sangre se le escapaba de entre los dientes. Hacía un buen rato que el chico rubio había dejado de respirar, mientras las dos mujeres saciaban su sed.

— Recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos aquí —inquirió Niélé colocándose a su otro costado. Su vestido estaba manchado.

— ¿No sabéis alimentaros sin mancharos como bebés? —Preguntó él con hastío. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a dirigir la mirada al restaurante donde la parejita empalagosa seguía hablando tranquilamente. Casi parecían felices— Acuérdate quien nos ha pedido este encargo. No voy a jugármela con ellos.

— Tu tendrías una oportunidad contra ellos —dijo la chica irlandesa—. Nosotras no.

— No me digas que tu podrido corazón se está ablandando —se burló Niélé.

— Sin mi, ya habríais ardido en la pira como las brujas que sois —replicó él. Deidre chasqueó la lengua—. Si el acuerdo sale según lo planeado, los tres seremos libres de las ataduras de la ley.

— ¿Puedo confiar en que tienes un plan?

Él sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una fotografía y un pañuelo. El olor a miel suprimió por un momento el metálico ambiente del callejón. Las dos mujeres miraron por encima de su hombro para observar la foto.

Era una chica joven, de pelo negro y ondulado recogido en una coleta adornada con el mismo pañuelo que él tenía en las manos en ese mismo momento. Estaba junto a una fuente en una plaza. Llevaba una cámara entre las manos y sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a mirar al restaurante, donde la misma chica estaba riéndose con el chucho. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y unas letras en tinta negra relucieron bajo las intermitentes luces del _Volkswagen._

 _Lilian Sarah Torres._

— Siempre tengo un plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Os traigo un capítulo cortito, pero creo que bastante interesante para conocer un poco a los nuevos personajes y el rumbo de la historia.**

 **De nuevo, como la otra vez que publiqué, me gustaría agradecer a alejandra1987, a AsukaHyuga y a GingerW22 (¡gracias por salir de las sombras y comentar ^^) por sus comentarios. De verdad, creo que no sé cómo agradeceros vuestro apoyo e interés por esta historia. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **¿?**

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de los acantilados cuando por fin pudo volver a interceptar su olor. Cada humano tenía uno particular y el de ella era fácil de distinguir a poca distancia entre el tufo de los chuchos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la vio por última vez salir del restaurante. Tres días en los que habían salido más noticias en las televisiones sobre desapariciones en la zona por culpa de los despreocupados hábitos de sus compañeras al cazar. Tres días hasta que Niélé pudo volver a localizar la esencia a miel y a flores mezclarse con el metálico de su sangre.

Se inclinó hacia delante sin necesidad de forzar sus ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo: estaba sentada en un tronco varado en la arena, encorvada sobre una libreta en la que estaba dibujando con acuarelas el paisaje. A su lado estaba el mismo chico que la había acompañado en el restaurante, y no muy lejos de allí, estaba la manada entera, retozándose en la arena y hablando a voces. Además, cerca de la pareja, en una manta de picnic a cuadros, había un grupo de chicas parloteando alegremente.

 _— ¿Qué estás pintando?_

Él no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta del chucho. Era evidente lo que hacía, no es como si estuviese delante de la _Gioconda_ en el _Louvre_. Los humanos eran tan estúpidos cuando sentían una atracción hacia otro individuo… Y el perro de seguro que lo sentía; su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho como siguiera a ese ritmo. Aunque el de la chica parecía intentar alcanzarle.

— ¿Por qué la has tenido que encontrar en este momento? —Deidre puso cara de asco—. No quiero ver el flirteo de esos dos.

Niélé se encogió de hombros a la vez que escuchaba con curiosidad la interacción de la parejita.

— Da gracias a que por lo menos la he encontrado —dijo—. Su olor se camufla demasiado con el de la manada de ahí abajo, y encima mi don está actuando de forma extraña. Hace interferencias.

— Ya sabes por qué es —contestó la pelirroja mirándolo a él de soslayo.

El don de Niélé era uno especial, algo que él no había presenciado en todos sus años de existencia hasta que la encontró.

Sus caminos se cruzaron cuando la sudafricana aún era una frágil humana luchando por sobrevivir durante la Gran Guerra, sobresaliendo excepcionalmente en un mundo dirigido mayormente por hombres.

Él en esos años se había dedicado a vagar por Europa, intentando evitar entrometerse en los asuntos de los mortales mientras se mataban los unos a los otros en una guerra absurda e inútil, hasta que un día, durante su estancia en Inglaterra escuchó los rumores sobre ella: una espía sudafricana que había sido capaz de encontrar y desmantelar una de las redes más importantes de espionaje alemanas que habían conseguido colarse dentro del territorio inglés en África.

Todos los soldados con los que se había topado en su estancia en Londres contaban lo mismo, con el mismo temblor en la voz y asombro en sus ojos. Así era como había comenzado la leyenda de Niélé, la mujer que era capaz de encontrar al mismísimo diablo en el centro de la tierra.

Él, que había empezado a juguetear con la idea de formar su propio clan y, atraído por las ganas de tener a alguien como ella junto a él, se desplazó hasta África, donde tardó unas cuantas semanas en dar con su paradero. Estaba en plena misión de espionaje, camuflada entre las filas enemigas.

Los rumores que había escuchado en su viaje hasta el continente eran ciertos, se le había asignado la tarea de encontrar a uno de los científicos más importantes para el régimen alemán, y ella lo había llevado a cabo con tal discreción y precisión que a él le había parecido digna de los de su especie, no de alguien inferior como lo eran todos los humanos que la rodeaban. Ver con sus propios ojos como conseguía dar con el científico —una misión en la que tantos hombres de renombre habían fallado—, hizo que tomase la decisión de convertirla en uno de los suyos. Si era capaz de hacer eso siendo una simple humana, ¿de qué sería capaz siendo una vampira?

Niélé no era una simple rastreadora, ella conseguía hacer que el don del buscador de los Vulturi pareciese de alguien amateur. Según la mujer, con tan solo escuchar el nombre completo de la persona a la que se quería encontrar, bastaba para que un fino hilo apareciese en su campo de visión y la guiase hasta su presa. A veces tenía casos más complicados en los que necesitaba algo más, como el olor o la voz de la persona; sin embargo, su don era mucho más certero que el de Demetri, y eso la convertía en alguien apetecible para la "realeza" vampírica.

Por eso mismo, después de desaparecer unos años tras su renacer, volvió donde él junto a Deidre. Por que él era el único capaz de desafiar a los Vulturi y no arder en el intento.

En ese momento, la voz de la chica humana le devolvió al presente.

— _No es tan sencillo, Rachel_ —decía mientras daba pinceladas sobre el papel.

— _Exacto_ —dijo una chica de pelo negro y pómulos grandes— _, Lily tiene razón. Si lo fuera, estaría en California ahora mismo._

— _Pues yo sigo sin entenderlo_ —replicó la tal Rachel. Estaba tumbada sobre la manta con las manos detrás de la cabeza— _. Si tanto quieres ir a la universidad allí, hazlo._

— _Es que no quiero dejar a Jared solo…_

— _Pero es tu futuro, Kim._ —Rachel giró el rostro hacia la otra mujer y alzó las cejas— _Jared tiene que entender eso._

— _Lo sé, pero…_

La chica de los pómulos grandes, Kim, hizo una mueca y suspiró.

— _Sigo diciendo que es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees._

— _Es una situación complicada_ —volvió a repetir Lilian. Alzó la cabeza, y se subió las gafas de pasta por el puente de la nariz— _. Por un lado, Rachel tiene razón: es tu vida y si quieres irte a California a estudiar, él tendrá que entenderlo._

— _Ves, lo que yo decía_ —dijo Rachel.

— _Pero también entiendo que no quiera dejar a Jared aquí_ —continuó la chica— _. Imagina que Paul quisiese irse a Canadá a estudiar pero que tu tuvieses tu vida ya asentada aquí, ¿no crees que sería difícil para él marcharse?_

Niélé gruñó de pronto y la rama en la que estaba tembló ligeramente.

— Esto es absurdo —se quejó—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo oyendo las estupideces de unos adolescentes.

— Si queremos que esto salga bien, lo más importante es la paciencia —dijo Deidre mientras acariciaba el hombro de la mujer—. Lo importante ahora es…

— Que os calléis las dos y me dejéis escuchar —masculló él.

Se impulsó hacia delante y saltó hacia otro árbol buscando el lugar idóneo en el que poder asentarse a buscar cualquier pista que le diese a una puerta abierta, o una ventana por la que acercarse a ella. Necesitaba encontrar un momento en el que se quedase sola para poder llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente, y mientras que estuviese rodeada de chuchos por todas partes, no podía hacerlo. Por eso, cualquier pequeño trozo de información que saliera de la boca de la muchacha le era útil para poder reaccionar.

Saltó de uno árbol a otro, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que la manada no girase la cabeza en dirección al bosque. Las dos mujeres parecieron pensar lo mismo, y le siguieron con el mayor sigilo posible.

— _Ni me lo menciones. No quiero que llegue el lunes_ —escuchó que decía Lilian en un murmullo.

— _¿Por qué? Es un nuevo comienzo_ —decía el chucho mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

— _Además, ya conoces a algunas personas, ¿no?_ —Preguntó Rachel.

— _Me conoces a mí._ —Un chico joven se acercó hasta donde estaban las mujeres reunidas, sonriendo y sacudiéndose el pelo mojado como un cachorro con demasiado entusiasmo— _. También está Emily._

— _Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy allí_ —dijo una mujer con el rostro marcado por cicatrices.

— _Lo se, gracias por el ofrecimiento_ —la morena se volvió a recolocar las gafas en su sitio.

El chico que tenía sentado a su lado le dio un leve empujón en el hombro, y se acercó hacia ella.

— _Vas a estar bien_ —le dijo con suavidad. El corazón de la chica se saltó un latido por la proximidad que tenían y sus mejillas reaccionaron con rapidez—. _Robin va a estar allí y Margaret también. Son buenas personas. Hablaré con ellos si quieres._

— _Lukas también va a estar. Es primo de Jacob_ —dijo el chico joven sentándose al otro lado de Lilian—. _Seguramente tengamos algunas clases con él, te caerá bien._

— _¿Cuántos primos tienes?_ —Escuchó que preguntaba la morena.

Las mejillas del chico llamado Jacob se oscurecieron.

— _Unos cuantos._

— _¿Tienes a alguien que te lleve al instituto?_ —Preguntó la chica de los pómulos grandes— _Puedo pasarme por tu casa y dejarte allí si quieres, me pilla cerca del trabajo._

— _No hace falta, Kim_ —dijo un nuevo chico acercándose.

Era igual de alto que todos los demás chuchos, pero se parecía bastante a la chica. Y si se fijaba bien, también a otro de los chicos que continuaban jugando en el agua y se retozaban en la arena.

Al estar cerca del picnic improvisado, le lanzó una mirada extraña al chico que se llamaba Jacob y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo. El tal Jacob giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo ante su aparición.

— _Embry me lleva, pero muchas gracias_ —dijo Lilian sonriendo levemente.

— _No hace falta darlas. Tienes mi número por si algún día quieres que te acerque._

— _El problema es que no voy a poder ir a buscarte cuando salgas._

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del tal Embry, saltó al árbol que tenía frente a él y subió por el tronco hasta colocarse cerca de la cima. El grupo estaba tan absorto hablando que ni siquiera habían escuchado la desbandada de pájaros que había provocado con sus saltos.

La pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo había empezado a interesarle. Lilian iba a ir al instituto en tres días, lo que quería decir que, cuando la campana anunciase que era la hora de volver a su casa, ella estaría sola de regreso.

Por fin tenía la ventana abierta a lo que tanto buscaba.

Cerca de él, encaramada a una rama entre los árboles, Deidre siseó.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte más. No quiero tener que seguir jugando al gato y al ratón por perder su rastro.

— ¿Preferirías que os dejase a ti y a tu novia solas? —Preguntó él— Sería interesante ver a esos sabuesos captar vuestro olor y perseguiros por el bosque.

Niélé inspiró rápidamente, a pesar de que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

No tuvo que mirar a Deidre para saber que si hubiera podido, le habría arrancado la lengua.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —masculló entre dientes la irlandesa.

— No serías capaz —dijo Niélé con un tinte amenazante en sus palabras.

Él giró la cabeza sintiendo el hastío crecer lentamente en la boca de su estómago. Si estaba en esa situación con ellas dos era por culpa de Deidre, de su maldito don, y de su boca larga.

Para él no sería un reto demasiado difícil huir de las garras huesudas de los Vulturi; llevaba más de cuatro siglos haciéndolo cómodamente hasta que sus dos compañeras tuvieron la brillante idea de proponerles un trato para finalizar con la caza de brujas que tenían sobre ellos tres.

Había sido tan sencillo convencer a los Vulturi, que por un momento casi le pareció mentira que aceptasen. ¿Una simple humana a cambio de la libertad de tres vampiros a los que habían buscado durante tanto tiempo? Cualquiera que lo escuchase se habría echado a reír. ¿Qué tenía de especial alguien igual de frágil que el cristal?

Pero Deidre nunca fallaba, y eso era lo que había firmado el trato.

— ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? —Preguntó él separando lentamente los dedos del árbol. Las dos mujeres dejaron de respirar— ¿Probamos a ver cuánto tengo que alejarme para que seáis desmenuzadas?

— Eres un hijo de la gran puta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No es una mentira. Una pena que muriera en el parto.

— Los de tu especie no tendrían ni siquiera que existir —escupió Deidre con vehemencia.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había vuelto con el mismo discurso de siempre.

— Me parece que ese es un tema que ya habíamos dejado claro, ¿no? —Él soltó las manos del tronco y calló varias ramas hacia abajo. Las dos mujeres se apresuraron a ponerse a la misma altura que él, preocupadas por que al fin se hubiera decidido abandonarlas en plena misión.— Mi parte humana desapareció cuando tomé la decisión de alimentarme únicamente de sangre.

— ¿La decisión que tú tomaste o la que tomaron por ti? —Escuchó a Niélé murmurar.

Decidió que lo mejor era obviar ese comentario, y continuó hablando:

— No queda nada mortal dentro de mi.

— Excepto esos endemoniados ojos —dijo Deidre mirándolo con el mayor desprecio que pudo reunir.

— Gracias a ellos hemos estado a pasos de realizar el trato al que llegaste con los Vulturi, ¿no es cierto? —La irlandesa apretó en una fina línea los labios, y él encontró el momento de arremeter del mismo modo en el que ella lo había hecho— Además… si hablamos de orígenes, ¿por qué no empezamos por el tuyo?

— Ni te atrevas —advirtió Niélé a un lado de la pelirroja.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver la cara de su compañera. Todos tenían un pasado que, al desenterrarlo, embarraba de la forma más sucia posible el presente.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas a Niélé y a mi tu noche de bodas con Demetri?

A Deidre se le oscureció la cara y le enseñó los dientes afilados, gruñendo y mascullando insultos en gaélico antiguo que habrían hecho llorar a quien pudiera entenderlos. Para él eran la recompensa que más satisfacción le daba en esos momentos.

La irlandesa se descolgó del árbol, arañando la corteza y rompiendo varias ramas que cayeron con un ruidoso estruendo a sus raíces nudosas.

Niélé le miraba con verdadero odio en sus ojos carmesíes.

— Deidre tiene razón: eres un hijo de la gran puta.

— Y yo no lo he negado.

La africana se dejó también caer del árbol en busca de su compañera, armando el mismo espectáculo de ramas y hojas, que, por fin, hicieron que el chucho junto a la chica girase la cabeza hacia el bosque. Los otros dos lo imitaron, pero pronto volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación sobre hogueras e historias antiguas. Era una suerte que su visión no llegase hasta el lugar en el que estaban, porque de haberlo hecho, quizás se habría preocupado; sin embargo, los perros siempre tenían mejor audición que vista.

Se quedó mirando a la chica durante unos segundos antes de decidir seguir a las dos mujeres para que no echasen todo su trabajo a perder. La libertad estaba tan cerca…

Tan solo a una mordida de distancia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Como sé que el capítulo anterior era muy corto y además llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar la historia antes de subirlo, he decidido publicar otro más pronto ^^** **Puede que en este capítulo nada tenga sentido, porque es un salto en el tiempo hacia delante, pero prometo que se entenderá todo con claridad cuando suba los siguientes jajaja.**

 **¡Espero leeros en los comentarios! ︎**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** Cuando todo se desmorona.

* * *

 **JACOB**

Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar así.

Se suponía que iba a tener una oportunidad de contárselo todo sin que fuese un shock para ella, que iba a darle tiempo a entender que la realidad que le rodeaba no era en verdad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, que todo ese mundo que creía sacado de un libro era cierto. Que las historias donde el dragón que custodia el castillo de la princesa y abrasa al caballero de brillante armadura estaban rodeadas de la misma magia que las leyendas que crearon la realidad en la que vivía. Que el mundo había decidido darle la espalda a todo eso hacía mucho tiempo por miedo a lo que la gente no comprende, tachando todo de historias irreales, invenciones que los antiguos ideaban para mantener controladas a las masas.

Sin embargo, toda leyenda tiene su fuente de origen real.

El destino tenía que estar devolviéndome todo lo malo que había podido hacer por quintuplicado en un mal karma que me había consumido tan rápido que casi ni me había percatado de lo que había pasado. El instinto había hecho aparición antes que la razón.

El olor a miedo impregnando el aire y mezclándose dolorosamente con su aroma a miel. Sus piernas temblorosas ante dos criaturas sanguinarias de ojos rojos. Los moretones que poco a poco se le estaban formando en los brazos. Un fuego abrasador que me recorrió más rápido que nunca, y el roce de mis pezuñas contra la hierba mucho antes de darme cuenta de que había cambiado de fase. El gruñido de Embry pegado a mi costado, y después de eso… Una fuerte aspiración y su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas por la impresión.

Le había dado millones de vueltas a cómo podría contárselo. Me había imaginado su cara, su asco y su rechazo después de conocer la realidad de lo que era. Me dolía siquiera pensarlo.

Pero esto había sido muchísimo peor.

Las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y sus ojos melosos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizados con la escena que tenía delante. Su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón desbocado por el pánico. No sabía de quien estaba más aterrada, si de las dos vampiresas que esquivaban con habilidad a Embry, Sam y Leah, o de mí, que me había puesto frente a ella para que si las dos mujeres decidían siquiera acercarse, tuvieran que pasar sobre mi para alcanzarla.

En un momento durante la pelea que mis hermanos estaban teniendo, se levantó del suelo con dificultad y me miró mientras retrocedía lentamente. Se le había ido todo el color del rostro y por un momento pensé que se desmayaría debido a que había empezado a hiperventilar. Debo confesar que no supe qué hacer; si acercándome a ella provocaría que su angustia y ansiedad llegasen a unos niveles que no pudiera controlar, o si centrar mi atención en perseguir a las dos mujeres mientras escapaban entre los árboles.

Decidí acercarme para darle a entender que jamás iba a hacerle daño. Se me pegaron las orejas a la cabeza y caminé despacio a la vez que intentaba acallar las voces de los demás en mi cabeza, gritándome para que hiciese algo. Tendría que haberles hecho caso, pues mis intentos por hacerle ver que, en ese caos que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, podía confiar en mi, sentí un aguijonazo demasiado doloroso atravesarme y partirme en dos cuando dio un paso atrás y puso sus manos delante de ella.

— No… por favor.

No iba a ser capaz de olvidar el temblor en su hilo de voz. El miedo. La angustia. El rechazo.

Tan solo pude quedarme allí clavado como una maldita estatua, tatuándome a fuego y brasas su mirada. Jamás podría olvidarla. Iba dirigida a mi. El dolor había sido tan agudo y punzante, que mi visión se volvió hasta borrosa. Solo pude reaccionar cuando ella echó a correr en dirección contraria de las dos mujeres, hacia un camino que daba a parar a su casa.

Pero ya era tarde. Se había enterado del secreto de la peor manera posible.

Todo mi mundo se volvió negro y giró hacia un lado mientras las voces de los de la manada dentro de mi cabeza me sumergían en un agujero del que no sabría si podría volver a salir. Lo último que vi antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad fue un lobo blanco corriendo hacia mi, seguido de uno negro y después otro grisáceo propulsarse hacia donde ella había desaparecido entre los árboles.

≪Es inútil —pensé, a la vez que sentía mi cuerpo caer sobre la hierba—. Lo sabe… Lo sabe y me odia.≫

* * *

 **LILIAN**

Un lobo. Enorme. Como un caballo de grande e igual de fuerte que cuatro osos juntos.

Tenía que ser un sueño, o una pesadilla horrible de la que no era capaz de despertar. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de pasar en el claro del bosque. Era… era imposible. Irreal. Monstruoso.

La cabeza me martilleó fuertemente e intenté aspirar todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitían, pero no era suficiente. Entre la carrera que estaba teniendo y la ansiedad aprisionándome para aplastarme, no podía respirar. Giré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras rezaba para que el lobo no me siguiese, para que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera, pero tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Todo había pasado tan rápido…

La discusión con mi hermano, su huida hacia el bosque, mis intentos por hacer que regresase y la persecución entre los árboles. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo habíamos aparecido los dos en el claro, pero Adrián se había quedado quieto a unos metros de dos mujeres agazapadas encima de una figura masculina que no se movía. El pánico me invadió en ese momento.

En algún momento del encuentro, recordaba ser lanzada hacia una esquina, volando por el aire hasta caer junto a un árbol. Debía de haberme aturdido por el golpe, porque los segundos después de eso estaban borrosos.

— ¡NO!

≪Adrián —pensé mareada—. A mi hermano no, ¡no!≫

Lo siguiente que recordaba era su llanto, levantarme y correr con el corazón en la garganta hacia él, implorando a los cielos que no le pasase nada, que las dos mujeres no le hicieran nada. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había aparecido una rama en mi mano hasta que fui consciente de estampársela en la cara a la mujer pelirroja, quien tenía a Adrián sujeto del brazo. Por suerte eso hizo que lo soltase y yo pudiera ponerle detrás de mi, pero la rama había quedado en una pila de astillas en el suelo, mientras que su rostro seguía impoluto, sin rastro de haberle echo daño. Eso terminó por confirmarme que las dos mujeres no eran normales.

Me parece que ese fue el momento en el que me eché a temblar.

Había intentado poner distancia entre ellas y mi hermano caminando lentamente hacia atrás, con la intención de que por lo menos él consiguiese salir corriendo y que encontrase un lugar seguro donde poder ocultarse. En esos momentos ni siquiera había prestado atención a las marcas de los dedos de la mujer apareciendo en forma de moretones en mis brazos, o al dolor que tenía en la cadera por culpa de la caída, o que era muy probable, a juzgar por la mirada de la mujer con trenzas en el pelo, que no saliera bien parada de ese encuentro.

Esos ojos rojos las delataban, además del rastro de sangre que tenía la pelirroja por toda la boca y dientes. Los colmillos eran bastante reveladores.

— Corre —le había susurrado a mi hermano mientras me agachaba a recoger una piedra grande del suelo.

Si podía ganar unos segundos para que él pudiera escapar, quizás podía pedir ayuda. Pero, ¿qué ayuda iba a haber contra ellas dos? No eran humanas, eso estaba claro por su fuerza y las gotas de sangre resbalando por sus cuellos. La boca me supo agria. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y la tensión me puso rígidos los músculos del cuerpo. No iba a haber ayuda alguna, seguramente moriría a manos de esas dos mujeres igual que el hombre en el charco de sangre que había al otro lado del claro.

Recordaba las manos de mi hermano aferrarse a mi costado y su llanto empaparle la cara.

— ¡N-n-no!

— Cuando yo te diga, corres —repetí con voz tensa.

Se me hizo de lo más desgarrador tener que empujarle hacia un lado, pero si alguien debía de salir ileso, ese era él. Tenía toda una vida por construir, y yo ya había tenido suficientes experiencias como para llenar mi cupo, así que si alguien tenía que irse al otro barrio, esa era yo. No se me pasaba por la cabeza otra opción posible que la de Adrián saliendo vivo de ese encuentro sobrenatural y escalofriante.

Aferré la piedra con fuerza, como si eso fuese a hacer algo en contra de ellas.

— ¿Preparado?

— ¡N-no!

Aspiré aire entrecortadamente mientras la pelirroja se agazapaba levemente, como una cazadora ante una presa, enseñando los dientes ensangrentados en una sonrisa tenebrosa. Yo era su presa —o su cena—, y me sentí como tal. De pronto, en mi campo de visión empecé a ver destellos amarillos parecer y desaparecer. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Quizás era de la tensión jugando con mi cabeza. La mujer morena se agazapó también.

— Cuando diga ya…

— ¡Lily! —Lloró Adrián.

Con el brazo aún extendido para protegerle de alguna forma, seguí retrocediendo hacia el bosque. Abrí la boca para gritarle que se fuera, pero en ese momento algo cambió. El horror en la cara de la mujer que tenía frente a mi no era normal. Una rama se rompió a mis espaldas, y una expiración pesada provocó que tragase con dificultad. Me giré lentamente, ignorando completamente a mi instinto pidiéndome no perderlas de vista ni un segundo. Detrás de mi, naciendo desde lo más profundo de la espesura del bosque, reverberó un gruñido que me congeló el aire de los pulmones. Entre la maleza apareció un hocico enorme de pelaje oscuro como el carbón. Unos dientes afilados brillaron en la oscuridad del bosque.

¿Qué… qué cojones era esa cosa?

Creí que iba a darme un telele allí mismo, atrapada entre tres criaturas antinaturales sin saber por dónde escapar. Pero primero, antes de permitirme hiperventilar, tenía que sacar a Adrián de allí. Así que, aprovechando la distracción de la dos mujeres, grité:

— ¡YA!

Entonces, se desató el caos más absoluto que había visto en toda mi vida.

Al empujar a Adrián hacia un lado, salió corriendo entre los árboles mientras mi visión se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas. Sin esperar demasiado, lancé la piedra contra la cara de la mujer de las trenzas, y salí corriendo en dirección contraria esperando que eso la hiciese perseguirme a mi en vez de a él. Ya había hecho enfadar a la pelirroja, así que contaba con que su enfado fuese el motivo perfecto para que también me siguiera a mi. Según avanzaba por el claro, más gruñidos y aullidos perforaron el aire, haciendo volar a los pájaros que había en los árboles. Después de eso, todo volvía a estar borroso en un mar de gruñidos, chasquidos y tierra volando, yo tropezando con mis propios pies y el sabor de la hierba, la mujer pelirroja apareciendo de pronto delante de mi, un lobo blanco saltando sobre mi cuerpo y persiguiéndola. Más gruñidos y chasquidos.

Recuerdo intentar levantarme del suelo mientras el mundo daba una sacudida a mi alrededor. Había empezado a hiperventilar.

— ¡LILY!

El corazón me dio un vuelco. La voz de Jacob.

Eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, y al girarme lo vi corriendo entre los árboles, tan lejos, que en ese momento ni siquiera registré en mi mente cómo era posible que corriese tan rápido. Pero no podía venir directamente hacia aquí.

Una oleada de pánico se me instaló en el pecho. ¡Jacob no estaba a salvo aquí!

— ¡JAKE, CORRE! —Vociferé alarmada— ¡VETE!

En ese momento, junto a él, apareció Embry y creí que mi mundo se desmoronaría. Había conseguido hacer huir a mi hermano, pero si dos de las personas más importantes que tenía en mi vida también estaban allí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por salvarles, no podría soportar el dolor. Sollocé desesperada mientras la mujer pelirroja corría en dirección hacia Embry a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Pero entonces, pasó algo. Mi mundo no iba a volver el mismo de siempre después de presenciar aquello. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni cómo afrontar mi nueva realidad.

Por un momento creí que el cristal de mis gafas rotas estaba jugándome una mala pasada, porque estaba viendo como Jacob y Embry avanzaban corriendo por el bosque en mi dirección, temblando tanto que las siluetas de sus cuerpos se desdibujaban. Parecían incluso desprender humo, como si estuvieran quemándose. Extrañamente, pude vislumbrar sus tatuajes con tanta claridad, que parecían resplandecer.

Sin embargo, todo aquello era real. Tan real como el lobo gris que acababa de aparecer donde estaba mi primo e impactaba con las fauces abiertas contra la mujer pelirroja. Se escuchó otro restallido por la colisión.

Mi mirada se desplazó lentamente hacia Jacob, como si todo aquello de pronto estuviese a cámara lenta y mi cerebro no fuese capaz de procesar con la rapidez necesaria lo que estaba pasando. Su cara estaba contraída por tal angustia, que hizo que mi corazón se saltase un latido. Corrí hacia él para conducirle en dirección contraria de la pelea, sin poder digerir todavía que mi primo se había convertido en un animal enorme que estaba arrastrando a la mujer pelirroja hacia el otro lado del claro con la ayuda del lobo blanco.

— ¡DA LA VUELTA! —Grité.

— ¡CUIDADO!

Antes de poder detenerle, pasó corriendo a mi lado sacudiéndose violentamente y entonces desapareció de la misma forma que Embry, entre trozos de ropa rotos y un pelaje marrón rojizo. Su cuerpo había explotado en un segundo, y en su lugar había aparecido lo que parecía un lobo gigantesco.

Su rugido amenazador hacia la mujer de las trenzas fue lo único que pude escuchar durante unos segundos.

Todo esto no podía ser real, no podía estar pasando realmente. Mi cerebro debía de estar jugándome una broma horrorosa. Eso, o se me había hecho papilla y había empezado a alucinar.

Un aullido lastimero hizo que volviese a la realidad, en la que estaba corriendo por el bosque más rápido que en toda mi vida. Un segundo aullido resonó en lo más profundo de mi ser, provocando que más lágrimas me surcasen la cara, y volví a tropezarme. Impacté contra el suelo en un mar de hojas y hierba, raspándome los brazos y abriendo heridas superficiales. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho más doloroso que cualquier daño físico que pudiera hacerme. El aullido me había hecho perder el único atisbo de control que tenía, y me incorporé entre temblores y sollozos, llorando igual que una niña pequeña.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, de rodillas en mitad del bosque con las manos enterradas en mi pelo e intentando por todos los medios caerme en el lado correcto de la linea entre la cordura y la locura. Llegó un momento en el que sentí tanto y con tanta intensidad, que ni siquiera fui capaz de continuar sintiendo algo. Me quedé allí, hiperventilando mientras el entumecimiento reinaba dentro de mi y mis pensamientos se entremezclaban sin sentido alguno.

Embry se había convertido en un lobo, delante de mis narices. Uno enorme. ¿Qué clase de ciencia había detrás de eso? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera desaparecido en un animal así de pronto? Esas cosas no pasaban en el mundo real, nadie podía transformase en nada, y menos en una criatura propia de los libros de fantasía. ¿Había sido capaz de hacer eso siempre? ¿Lo sabía alguien más? ¿Era… Era peligroso?

— ¡LILY!

Asustada, levanté la cabeza. A unos metros de mi, vi a Seth con cara de susto. Entonces supe donde estaba. Detrás de él mi hermano se aferraba a mi madre, enterrando la cara en su cuello sin parar de temblar. El alivio me recorrió de arriba a abajo al ver que estaba bien y a salvo. Había conseguido que él se escapase de toda esa situación y de las garras de las dos mujeres con éxito. Mi madre contrajo la cara al verme. No supe si sus lágrimas eran por el alivio de verme o por el estado en el que estaba.

— ¡Cariño! —Gritó.

Seth abrió la puerta de la verja que rodeaba la casa y trotó en mi dirección. Agitó el brazo para llamar mi atención.

— ¡Ven, corre!

El tatuaje de su brazo apareció en mi campo de visión y algo dentro de mi encajó, como si dos piezas de un puzzle que no había pensado en montar encontrasen su sitio. Mi instinto se hizo cargo de la situación, pues ya no creía ser capaz de continuar pensando con racionalidad. ≪Es uno de ellos≫, pensé. En cuanto las manos ardientes de Seth se encontraron con mis brazos, me sacudí con vigor para separarme de él.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!

No había sido difícil adivinar la conexión entre el tatuaje, las personas que lo tenían y su verdadera naturaleza de licántropos. Eran… eran una manada. Por el amor de Dios… eran unos monstruos sacados de las leyendas, y Embry estaba entre ellos. Y Jacob. Y todo los demás, incluido Seth.

El asombro cruzó su rostro mientras se separaba lentamente debido a mi reacción, y yo puse tierra de por medio, pegándome contra un árbol. Seth era un hombre lobo, igual que los demás. ¿Cambiaría de forma y me atacaría él también?

Los ojos del lobo marrón rojizo aparecieron en mi mente y el profundo desconsuelo que tenían, y algo dentro de mi se rompió en mil pedazo. Esos ojos eran los de Jacob.

— Yo…

Por un momento la idea de que los lobos habían sido los que me habían salvado de esas dos mujeres cruzó mi mente, pero mi miedo ante lo desconocido fue mayor, y continué apartándome de él en dirección a la verja abierta del patio de mi casa.

— ¡VETE! ¡FUERA! —Grité. Seth intentó seguirme, pero alcé las manos mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás— No… no te acerques a mi.

— Espera, Lily…

Vagamente escuché la voz de mi madre.

— Lilian, espera un momento. ¡Lily!

Pero ya había empezado a correr hacia la puerta que daba hacia el patio, atravesándola como si la vida me dependiera de ello. No sé como conseguí subir las escaleras de la casa hasta mi habitación, pero en cuanto estuve en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes, me desplomé contra el suelo intentando no ahogarme ni perder la cabeza de nuevo.

Volví a escuchar otro aullido y ya no pude más con mi realidad. Los muebles de la habitación se desdibujaron y se fueron oscureciendo mientras el dolor me recorría el cuerpo entero. Me desmayé encima de la alfombra, con la imagen de los ojos del lobo rojizo todavía tallados en mi mente.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que mi mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés en unos pocos minutos? ¿Cómo iba a poder superarlo y asimilarlo?

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello?

* * *

 **2 semanas antes…**


	12. Chapter 12

Hellooooo!

Bien, pues aquí volvemos con la historia después de tantos meses. La vida a veces se mete de por medio y no te deja hacer lo que más te gusta en el mundo. Quiero daros a todos las gracias por vuestra comprensión y paciencia.

Me gustaría aclarar una cosilla: la historia va a estar dividida como en "bloques" o "partes" (imaginad que es como las temporadas de una serie), y me gusta poder anunciar que... ¡Estamos ya en la segunda parte! Sé que la primera no ha sido muy emocionante y que puede llegar hasta a ser aburrida, pero no me gusta mucho eso del amor a primera vista y esta historia no va a serlo. Personalmente no me parece algo "creíble", primero me gustaría que los personajes se conozcan e interactúen (como cualquier persona en el mundo real), antes de confesarse amor eterno. Además, esta historia no solo se va a centrar exclusivamente en el romance, también va a haber acción y se van a tocar temas que creo que son importantes hablar de ellos.

En fin, dicho esto, prometo que la segunda parte de la historia estará cargada de muchas emociones, así que, espero que todo el mundo esté preparado ;)

— Joy. ︎

* * *

 _❝La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.❞_

→ Albus Dumbledore.

 **J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Abriendo los ojos.

* * *

 **LILIAN**

El teléfono me despertó.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana cerrada, entre una pequeña rendija de las cortinas. Daba a parar justo en mi cara. Apreté los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Un calor sofocante me abrazaba y tenía un peso liviano sobre mi. ¿Cuándo había llegado a la cama?

Intenté moverme y un dolor punzante me atravesó el cuerpo. Solté una exclamación y mi garganta se quejó. Abrí lentamente los ojos hinchados y lo primero que vi fue mi mano. Estaba vendada. Quise volver a moverme y el dolor aumentó, sobre todo en mi cadera y pierna derecha.

Ignoré el dolor y me incorporé un poco en la cama hasta poder sentarme. El reloj de la mesilla de noche me indicaba que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. El suave crujido del colchón al moverse hizo que girase la cabeza hacia un lado. Debajo de la colcha había una mata de pelo negra apoyada en la almohada. Adrián. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía conmigo. ¿Se encontraba bien? Eran contadas las ocasiones que lo había hecho, como cuando tenía una pesadilla horrible o alguna noche en el hospital cuando…

Un aguijonazo me atravesó el cerebro. Gemí y me cubrí los ojos con la mano. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

Una columna de luz apareció de pronto en mi habitación, iluminando la alfombra. Alguien había encendido la luz del pasillo. Escuché unos pasos acelerados bajando por la escalera.

Oh, claro. El teléfono.

Me levanté de la cama y en cuanto mis pies desnudos tocaron el suelo, me recorrió un escalofrío. Mi cuerpo se volvió a quejar cuando me arrastre hasta la pared al lado de la puerta para escuchar a mi madre. Su voz sonaba ronca y más grave de lo normal. ¿Habría llorado?

—No, no pasa nada. Si te soy sincera, no creo que vaya a dormir en unas cuantas noches.

Pegué la frente contra la pared fría y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en escuchar.

—Todavía no ha despertado… Sí… No, no hace falta… Sue a venido corriendo, le ha limpiado las heridas… Sí, Miguel también, en cuanto le he llamado. Creen que tiene un esguince en la muñeca y puede que tenga algo en la pierna y la cadera por culpa del impacto. Tiene algunas heridas y magulladuras, pero… eso es. Hasta que no despierte no podemos hacer nada.

Moví los dedos de la mano izquierda y un ardor se extendió por el dorso y la muñeca. Sí, me había hecho un esguince, pero no creía que fuese grave. Algunos días de descanso y estaría como nueva. ¿Cómo me lo había hecho?

Noté la exasperación en la voz de mi madre.

—¿Cómo podríamos explicarlo en el hospital, Billy? Cuando despierte la llevaremos, pero primero tenemos que hablar con ella, porque… No. Me niego. Miguel también lo ha sugerido, pero ahora mismo lo que menos necesito es tener a otro de ellos en casa… Me da igual que no sea como ellos y no dudo de su profesionalidad, pero… No… Escucha… No, escúchame tú a mí: mis hijos han sido atacados por dos de su especie y no pienso dejar que uno vague a sus anchas por mi casa, aunque sea ≪vegetariano≫ o como quieras llamarlo… Sé muy bien que no es igual a ellos, pero ahora mismo lo último que necesito es que mi hija entre en pánico si lo ve… ¿Billy? ¿Me oyes? Creo que se corta… ¿Jacob?

Una latigazo me recorrió el pecho. Otro en las sienes. Una cabeza peluda apareció en mi mente junto a unos ojos llenos de dolor. Algo húmedo descendió por mis mejillas hasta perderse por el cuello de mi pijama.

Mi madre suspiró.

—Jacob… No, todavía no ha despertado… Lo sé, Sam me ha informado hace unas horas. Seth y Leah no han encontrado ningún rastro. ¿Tampoco Embry y Quil?… ¿Y que hay de Jared y Paul?… Ya veo… Dale tiempo Jacob, no le va a ser fácil digerir todo lo que ha ocurrido y más debido a las circunstancias por las que se ha enterado… ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, sé que jamás… N-no llores, cariño… No te mortifiques con eso, llegasteis a tiempo… Salvasteis la vida de mi hijos de dos vampiresas, Jacob. Sus heridas se curaran con el tiempo… No ha sido tu culpa, cariño, no llores… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?… ¿Que has hecho _qué_?

Vampiresas. Dos. Una pelirroja y otra con trenzas en el pelo.

Arrastré los pies hasta la cama y me dejé caer en el colchón sin ser capaz de seguir escuchando una palabra más. Un dolor sordo me recorrió cuando volví a taparme con la colcha. Me temblaron las manos cuando por fin recordé lo que había pasado.

Ví con dolorosa claridad el atrapasueños colgado en la cabecera de la cama. Tan solo había pasado un mes y medio desde que lo había dejado ahí. Un mes y medio… Los pequeños cristales del aro interior reflejaron la luz de la luna sobre el pequeño lobo de madera que había en el medio.

 _Jacob…_

Intenté hacer memoria mientras el cansancio volvía a hacer mella en mi y me hundía de nuevo en la negrura de mis sueños.

¿Cuándo había cambiado mi mundo de esa manera? ¿Cuándo mi vida había dejado de ser ordinaria y cómoda a sobrenatural y caótica?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

* * *

 **LILIAN**

—Bien. Los resultados de las radiografías son buenos. No tienes nada roto.

Mi padre soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Menos mal.

—Aún así, recomiendo un par de días de reposo; nada de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, ni cargar con peso y, sobre todo, tranquilidad. El esguince se curará en pocos días si lo haces.

—Por supuesto.

—Ya tienes todos los medicamentos que te he mandado. Tus heridas no son profundas y quien las curó en un principio hizo un buen trabajo, así que no hay que coserlas. Con una buena limpieza y cuidado, no dejarán ni cicatriz.

Paseé la mirada por el despacho de la médica, deteniéndome en las radiografías de mi muñeca, pelvis y rodilla. ≪No estoy preocupada por las cicatrices superficiales≫, pensé con cierta amargura.

Tras escuchar la conversación de teléfono de mi madre con Billy Black, me desperté al de un par de horas por culpa de una pesadilla. Por supuesto mi cerebro tenía una forma especialmente hermosa de mostrarme lo sucedido, siempre bajo su propia luz tenebrosa y macabra. Mi pesadilla había sido un recuerdo adornado con otros traumas de mi pasado, porque, ¿para qué conformarse con casi haber muerto a manos de dos vampiresas y una manada de lobos? Había que añadirle un poco de sal y pimienta al asunto, aderezarlo con unas cuantas burlas y risas de estudiantes de instituto y flashbacks del hospital.

Había despertado empapada en sudores fríos.

En cuanto mi padre se había enterado que ya no continuaba dormida, me había obligado a ir al hospital con él para hacerme unas pruebas. Los médicos no podían tratar a sus familiares, con lo cual estaba de los nervios por no poder examinarme, así que me dejé arrastrar. Toda una mañana de pruebas médicas para concluir algo que ya sabía, que no me había hecho nada físico. La procesión iba por dentro.

Durante el trayecto me había contado la versión "oficial" de lo que me había pasado, versión que debía usar cuidadosamente para todas las demás personas que no estaba enteradas sobre el mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales que había frente a sus narices. La versión era, básicamente, que me había perdido en el bosque buscando a mi hermano y que me había caído por un terraplén. Menuda tragedia griega.

Enfoqué la mirada en la médica cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

—Te veré en una semana para ver qué tal avanzas. Si notas cualquier mareo, sensación de vómitos o pérdida de conocimiento, acude inmediatamente a urgencias.

—Muchas gracias, Lauren —dijo mi padre, levantándose de la silla.

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió levemente. Si mi cerebro no estuviese tan embotado, habría devuelto la sonrisa. Pareciera como si lo hubiesen masticado, escupido y después aplastado el moco restaste con un camión cisterna.

—Espero que te mejores.

—Gracias.

Los dos salimos de la habitación a un pasillo blanco. En el suelo había varias franjas de colores que indicaban diferentes caminos para que los pacientes no se perdiesen. Seguí el verde con la mirada, deseando salir del calor sofocante que hacía en el hospital. ¿Por qué tenían que poner la calefacción a tope?

Detrás de mi se abrió una puerta y me giré con rapidez. Mi corazón comenzó a aumentar su ritmo e, instintivamente, se me tensaron los músculos. Al ver aparecer a un señor en muletas y a su mujer, dejé escapar el aire entrecortadamente. Desde que había pisado el hospital había estado totalmente tensa por si de algún casual terminaba encontrándome con el compañero de mi padre, el doctor Cullen. Otro vampiro.

Antes de bajar las escaleras después de ducharme de la mejor manera que pude, me quedé escuchando detrás de la puerta de mi habitación la conversación que estaban manteniendo mis padres. Habían mencionado al doctor y eso hizo que me picase la curiosidad, ya que no me parecía lógico que lo nombrasen junto a las vampiresas en la misma frase. Mi curiosidad había terminado muy rápido cuando mi padre lo defendió, alegando que él no era como esas dos vampiresas de ojos rojos.

Por supuesto no tenía que ser un genio para unir esa defensa con la conversación telefónica de mi madre y Billy horas antes. Mi padre trabajaba junto a un vampiro. Era simplemente maravilloso.

—Ahora a casa y a descansar —dijo mi padre, guiándome por la salida principal.

Una bocanada de viento frío me dio en la cara cuando las puertas se abrieron y agradecí el contraste de temperatura y el olor a humedad al contrario del antiséptico del hospital. Seguí a mi padre cojeando hasta el coche. Los dos íbamos a paso de tortuga, pero no podía ir más rápido; tenía la rodilla hinchada por el golpe. Ni siquiera sabía como era que no tenía una costilla rota o algo así, pero, eh, no iba a quejarme.

—Tenemos que hablar, papá.

No pensaba descansar en un futuro próximo. Tampoco me creía capaz de hacerlo.

Él suspiró.

—Lo sé. Ya habrá un momento y lugar mejor para hacerlo. Ahora mismo lo primordial es que te pongas bien.

—Para poder ponerme bien necesito una explicación.

—Te prometo que la tendrás, pero...

—¿Pretendes que haga como que no ha pasado nada? —Inquirí— ¡Mamá y tú lo sabíais!

—Ahora no, Lilian.

Sus ojos severos se clavaron en los míos, pero no flaqueé. Estaba cabreada. Furiosa. Y jamás había estado tan acojonada en mi vida. Lo menos que me merecía era una explicación a ese circo de locos. Quería que me explicasen qué mierda estaba pasando en el mundo, por qué había vampiros corriendo como si nada por un bosque y sobre todo, qué diablos eran Embry y sus amigos y por qué se les permitía estar a sus anchas. ¡Había desaparecido gente y muchos habían muerto! ¿Quien de las dos criaturas había sido el causante?

Muchas veces durante las pocas horas que habían pasado entre el ataque y mi llegada al hospital, había pensado en lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Era consciente, muy en mi interior, que de no haber aparecido el enorme lobo negro, ni mi hermano ni yo seguiríamos respirando; que de no haber sido por Jacob y Embry, yo habría terminado siendo el postre de la comida de esas dos mujeres. Extrañamente, ese pensamiento, el de ser la comida de esas dos, no me perturbaba tanto como la idea de que mi hermano terminase como el hombre que había visto en el claro. Podía soportar lo que me pasase a mi, pero que Adrián sufriese algún daño me partía el alma.

Y aún sabiendo eso, que gracias a ellos estaba respirando, no podía sacudirme de encima las noticias que llevaban circulando mes y medio por Seattle. Los ataques de los que hablaba la televisión afirmaban que las heridas eran causadas por animales, por zarpas. Y yo no las había visto en las vampiresas.

A mi me habían salvado la vida, sí, pero ¿estaban ellos detrás de los asesinatos? ¿Eran mi primo, Jacob y todos los demás unos monstruos por dentro y por fuera? Tan solo la idea me daba nauseas y hacía que se me llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. No quería creer que esa era la verdad. Sin embargo, mi miedo se estaba aferrando a ello con fuerza.

Al llegar al coche, mi padre me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dejé caer en el asiento. Mi teléfono vibró en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y lo saqué. La pantalla se iluminó y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Tenía más de quince llamadas perdidas de ellos. De Seth, Emily, Kim, Rachel. Incluso tenía alguna de Brady y Collin. Las más recientes eran de Embry. La mano me tembló ligeramente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Embry era mi familia, mi primo, mi hermano mayor; no podía ignorarlo toda la vida, ni podía hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Los demás también habían pasado a ser grandes amigos en el poco tiempo que llevaba en La Push. Seth se estaba volviendo como un hermano para mi y Jacob era importante. Era a la primera persona fuera de mi familia y los Park a la que le había contado lo ocurrido, la historia de las cicatrices, mis miedos y mis esperanzas. Me había abierto a él mucho más que con nadie en años. Era mi mejor amigo. Y todo eso era demasiado doloroso.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar cuando estábamos a mitad de camino entre Forks y La Push. Me despertó del sopor que me había causado la inyección que me habían puesto en el hospital para el dolor. El relajante muscular me había dejado más grogui de lo que me esperaba.

En la pantalla apareció la alerta de un nuevo mensaje. Bueno, había varios, en realidad. Alrededor de unos treinta. Pero el más reciente era de Margaret. Abrí la aplicación y la lista se desenvolvió delante de mis ojos.

 **Margaret Bennett, _hoy a las 13:47._**

Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. ¡Espero que estés bien! Descansa todo lo que puedas y recupérate. Me pasaré por tu casa mañana por la tarde. Prometo llevar mucha comida basura, helado y una película, o una saga de esas que te gustan. Tal vez llame a Soph para que se apunte, que seguro le vendrá bien desconectar un rato. ︎3

Tendría que contestarle cuando llegase a casa, ya que la batería se estaba agotando y no estaba lo suficientemente despierta para teclear. Aún así, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formó en la cara por su preocupación. Al ver el nombre de la persona que me había enviado el siguiente mensaje, bufé. ¿Por qué había pensado que dejarle el teléfono a Robin para que me dieran sus números era una buena idea? Los siguientes mensajes de mis nuevos amigos me provocaron mariposas en el estómago. Por fin podía sentir que estaba haciendo amistades reales, de las de verdad.

 **Robin Bennett (a.k.a Mr. Smexy hot hot), _hoy a las 13:34._**

Hey, ya me han contado qué ha ocurrido. Espero que estés bien y que no tengas nada roto. La próxima vez que quieras explorar el bosque, avísame, prometo salvarte de terraplenes ;P

 **Sophia Quehpa, _hoy a las 13:25._**

Hola Lily, Luke me ha contado lo que te ha pasado. Espero que estés bien y que no haya sido más que el susto. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado y descansa para recuperarte pronto. No te preocupes por las cosas de clase, te pasaré los apuntes cuando nos veamos. Un abrazo enorme.

 **Lukas Wilde, _hoy a las 12:58._**

Jacob y Seth me han contado lo que te ha pasado. ¿Cómo estás?

Los mensajes restantes eran de Seth, Embry, Kim, Rachel, Emily e incluso de Leah, algo que me sorprendió un poco. Habíamos hablado mucho más en las últimas semanas, ya que habíamos encontrado algo que a las dos nos gustaba y que nos venía de perlas: el yoga. Aún así, me sorprendió ver que me había enviado un mensaje. Apreté los labios. No tenía las fuerzas ni el valor de abrirlos en ese momento. Sin embargo, un mensaje entre los cinco que me había enviado Embry captó mi atención. Era una simple frase, tres palabras que se me quedaron grabadas y me quebraron un poco más por dentro.

 **Jake Black, _hoy a las 5:51._**

Lo siento mucho.

Volví a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que me dolía tanto? ¿La mentira? ¿El shock? ¿La remota y, probablemente, inexistente posibilidad de que ellos fueran los causantes de las muertes y desapariciones? ¿El hecho de que unas horas atrás Adrián había estado en peligro de muerte? ¿Que casi me matan? ¿O tal vez el desconsuelo que había visto en los ojos del lobo en el que se había transformado Jacob me dolía mucho más que todo lo demás?

O tal vez fuera que había pasado por alto muchas pruebas que se me habían presentado delante de la cara.

Madre mía... Ahora tantas cosas tenían sentido.

* * *

 **2 semanas antes...**

* * *

—Como sigas apretando el cinturón lo vas a partir y no quiero que Parker se quede sin una pieza vital de su estructura. Nos dolería mucho. A los dos.

Suspiré. Sabía que Embry estaba de broma, que intentaba distraerme para que no pensase en lo que consistía el día de hoy.

Primer día de instituto. Yupi.

Si mi entusiasmo se pudiera medir, llegaría a la luna, al igual que mi ironía.

—No tengo tu fuerza, no podría romper ni un palo. ¿Le has puesto nombre a tu coche?

—Por supuesto —contestó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Ahora suelta el cinturón, despacio... eso es.

Abrí y cerré las manos repetidamente. Se me habían empezado a engarrotar al haber estado aferrándome al cinturón de seguridad. Las junté y las dejé en mi regazo intentando relajar los músculos.

—Perdona. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Embry hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Es normal que lo estés, pero todo va a ir genial, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero.

Había una fila de coches por la carretera principal, lo que hacía que el trayecto hasta el instituto fuera realmente agobiante debido a la anticipación. Todavía no sabía cómo había sido capaz de meterme en su coche sin salir corriendo. Vale, quizás estaba dramatizando, pero era cierto que no recordaba con claridad nada de lo que había hecho en la mañana hasta que él tocó el timbre. Eso debería de haberme preocupado, pero por otro lado me resultaba normal. Apenas había dormido, lo que básicamente me convertía en un zombie. Además, la ansiedad me consumía lentamente por no saber cómo iba a salir todo en ese día. Un zombie y ansiedad, nada podría describirme mejor en esos momentos. Un zombie con ansiedad. Já.

Esa idea consiguió que sonríese un poco.

—¿Quieres que apostemos? —Los ojos de Embry brillaron con diversión—. 15 pavos a que todo sale bien.

—Ah, no. No pienso ser parte de tu red de apuestas ilícitas.

—¿Ilícitas? Son simples apuestas entre amigos, jamás haría algo así.

—Y, ¿se puede saber a dónde va a parar el dinero de todas ellas?

—Mayormente a Parker. La gasolina no se paga sola. Jared ya ha pagado la de este mes tres veces.

—M-hm.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en respirar para tranquilizar mis nervios. El aire olía a humedad y había algo dulzón dentro del coche de Embry que podía incluso saborear. Seguramente tendría dulces en la guantera. Centré toda mi atención al sonido de los pájaros en el bosque al lado de la carretera.

Sabía por qué estaba así, al borde de lanzarme hacia afuera por la ventana, pero no entendía por qué me ponía tan tensa cuando en menos de año y medio me había tenido que enfrentar a otras cosas bastante más desagradables. No era la primera vez que empezaba en un sitio nuevo, tendría que haberle cogido el truco desde hacía tiempo. Había vuelto al instituto después del incidente, así que esto tendría que ser pan comido...

Gruñí internamente. La teoría era muy fácil, pero la realidad era diferente. Estaba aterrada de que se repitiese la misma historia de siempre: los primeros días llenos de sonrisas falsas y los siguientes repletos de miradas y mofas. ¿Sería capaz de resistirlo una vez más?

≪Por supuesto que sí, porque no va a pasar y porque soy mucho más fuerte que antes.≫ Me dije a mi misma cuando me di cuenta de a dónde me estaban llevando mis pensamientos. ≪Esta es la oportunidad perfecta de empezar de nuevo, como quería. Tengo que aferrarme a ella y luchar por volver a encauzar mi vida de una maldita vez. Tengo que permitírmelo... es más: sea como sea, lo voy a conseguir.≫

Al escuchar la voz de Embry, volví a abrir los ojos.

—¿No has podido dormir?

—No mucho.

Su cara se suavizó. Leyó mi mente con una facilidad pasmosa.

—Emily va a estar allí y Seth también. Si necesitas algo puedes acudir a ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarles. Además, seguramente no tenga todas las clases con Seth. Me parece que me han adaptado el horario para que se parezca al sistema de enseñanza de España, para que no haya problemas para graduarme y eso. Como son nuevos con todo esto del intercambio quieren asegurarse que sale bien...

—¿Ya tienes el horario?

Negué.

—Tengo que ir a secretaría primero.

Cuando el atasco se movió, Embry giró a la derecha por una calle y después a la izquierda por otras dos hasta que el instituto empezó a ser visible. La mirada se me quedó pegada al edificio. No sabía que estaba tan cerca de mi casa, o tal vez me había quedado dormida unos pocos minutos cuando había cerrado los ojos y me había perdido en mi dialogo interno. El caso era que ya estábamos aparcando junto a una fila interminable de coches de todos los tamaños y colores posibles.

El instituto consistía de dos edificios: un gimnasio recubierto de madera y lleno de ventanas que estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento, y un edificio de dos plantas que no podía ser otro que el instituto en sí. No era muy grande, pero tampoco podía compararlo con los demás en los que había estudiado, sería injusto ya que los habitantes que había en la Push eran mucho menos de la mitad de los que había en otras ciudades donde había vivido. No obstante, era el instituto más bonito y acogedor de todos sin dudarlo.

Encima de las puertas por las que estaban entrando todos los que salían del aparcamiento había un dibujo de aspecto tribal, pero no llevaba las gafas puestas así que no sabía qué era exactamente hasta que me acercase, solo podía distinguir la forma de un animal. Me suponía que imitaba los animales de diferentes colores que había en el enorme tótem de madera a un lado de la entrada. El estómago se me llenó de hormiguitas, tanto por los nervios como por la emoción. Algo me decía que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente. Quizás eran las esperanzas que secretamente había puesto en ese intercambio o que mi estado de zombie me producía alucinaciones.

Embry subió las ventanas, apagó el motor y suspiró. Cuando los dos nos quedamos sin movernos mirando a la gente entrar, alzó una ceja.

—Ahora es cuando sales del coche.

—Lo sé.

Embry rió por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta y salía del coche. Lo rodeó hasta la puerta trasera, sacó mi mochila, se la colgó al hombro y abrió mi puerta.

—Venga, que te acompaño hasta la secretaría.

—Eh... No hace falta. Me puedo apañar yo.

Mentira. Me temblaban tanto las piernas que podrían convertirse en gelatina en cualquier segundo. Su mano fue a mi espalda y me empujó levemente hacia adelante.

—Deja que presuma de prima delante de todo el instituto, anda.

—Embry...

—Lo sé, no tienes que darme las gracias todavía. Ya me lo agradecerás en un futuro.

Suspiré y me mordí el interior de la mejilla mientras cruzábamos la puerta principal. Tan pronto como lo hice, un montón de pares de ojos se giraron a mirarme. El aire se me heló en los pulmones. Embry pareció notarlo, pues sentí su mano ardiente en mi espalda, guiándome entre la gente del pasillo. No me atreví a cruzar la mirada con nadie ni fui capaz de levantar los ojos del suelo. La verdad es que apenas me fijé en la decoración de las paredes ni en nada. Tan solo vi por el rabillo del ojo a unos estudiantes apoyados sobre unas taquillas de color beige. Ellos también me miraban con una clara curiosidad pintada en la cara.

Eso era una de las cosas que más temía. El escrutinio y la curiosidad de los demás sobre mi. Sobre todo me carcomía no saber lo que estaban pensando. ¿Y si mi cara denotaba fastidio cuando era todo lo contrario? ¿Y si a la gente le parecía rara o antipática? ¿O tal vez llevaba una ropa fea para el instituto? ¿Y si mi pelo estaba todo encrespado por la humedad? ¿Y si alguien veía las cicatrices? ¿Qué pensarían de mi? Me mordí el interior de la mejilla con más fuerza ≪¡Para ya!≫ me reprendí.

Embry continuó guiándome pasillo abajo hasta una puerta con una placa que ponía ≪secretaría≫ en letras mayúsculas. Se adelantó a mi y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Una señora nos dejó entrar en la sala y nos dijo que esperásemos un momento en unas sillas. Agradecí poder darles un descanso a mis piernas de gelatina. Embry se sentó a mi lado y estiró las piernas. Sus zapatos tocaron la mesa vacía de la secretaria.

—¿Sabes que estás comportándote como si fueras mi padre? Llevándome de la manita como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Esa idea pareció disgustarle bastante. Arrugó la nariz.

—No tengo edad para ser tu padre. Además, la paternidad me asusta. No creo que tenga hijos en un futuro.

Alcé una ceja. No era una noticia nueva para mi, me lo había comentado alguna vez por carta hacía años, pero me sorprendía volver a escucharlo.

—¿Que hay de Parker?

—Parker no berrea por las noches. Es diferente.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que en una de las cartas me dijiste que te sentías como si hubieses dado a luz. —Sus mejillas oscurecieron. Contuve una sonrisa—. Una mamá orgullosa de su bebé.

—Era una metáfora.

—Osea que prefieres a los hijos mecánicos sobre los de carne y hueso.

—De momento, sí.

Resoplé con diversión.

—Como se entere la tía, le dará un chungo.

—Va a tener que aceptarlo algún día... Cuando se lo diga, claro. —Me miró de reojo y una sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro. ¿Qué tramaba?—. Ahora bien, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a disfrutar del proceso.

Abrí mucho los ojos mirando en dirección a la puerta. Como alguien entrase en ese momento, cavaría un hoyo y metería la cabeza dentro como los avestruces.

—Por Dios, Embry.

—Eso si que no me molesta, todo lo contrario en realidad.

—Vaaaaale, lo he pillado.

—Yo solo digo que...

Le di un manotazo en el brazo para que se callase y el soltó una carcajada. Se me habían puesto las mejillas coloradas.

—Estamos en la secretaría, compórtate.

* * *

Cuando salimos del despacho sonreí a Embry. En realidad agradecía que me hubiera acompañado. Me habría perdido sin dudarlo, pero no quería admitirlo. Además la secretaria había estado más preocupada interrogando a Embry que de mi, así que había sido la perfecta distracción. Me había enterado también de algunas cosillas interesante que había hecho mi primo durante sus años de instituto gracias al interrogatorio de la mujer.

Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Gracias por acompañarme, papá.

Su sonrisa le arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Nada de papá. Sólo el proceso.

—Sin la responsabilidad. Lo he pillado a la primera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es bastante divertido. Podrías alegrarte por tu primo.

Agarré mi mochila de su hombro y me la eché a la espalda. Por Dios, pesaba muchísimo y él la había llevado como si nada. Quizás sería buena idea apuntarme a ese club de gimnasio que parecían tener todos.

—Oh, no he dicho nunca que no me alegre. —Sonreí de medio lado, haciendo como que me interesaba por el papel con la información de mi taquilla—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el proceso es bastante divertido.

Embry aspiró con fuerza. Tuve que reprimir una risa. Sabía que iba a responder de esa manera. Já, te la he devuelto, Call.

—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo...?

A lo lejos escuché mi nombre. Me giré y vi a Seth parado junto a un extintor a unos pocos metros de donde estaba. La gente se había girado a mirarnos de nuevo. Bueno, no habían parado de hacerlo desde que había entrado, pero ahora también lo hacían con el chico.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, parecían esquivarlo, como trazando un círculo a su alrededor con cuidado de no cruzarse con él. Raro. Seth era de las personas más amables que había conocido en mi vida.

—Ah, mira. Ahí está Seth —le saludé con la mano—. Deséame suerte.

—Espera, Lily... ¿Cómo sabes...?

—Tendrás que ser más específico, sé muchas cosas. —Me encogí de hombros y tuve que recolocarme un asa de la mochila que había resbalado por mi hombro y tiraba de mi para abajo. Vi cómo Seth agitaba la mano—. Creo que Seth quiere que me acerque. Ya te diré cómo me ha ido. Muchas gracias por todo, eres el mejor primo del mundo.

Sin dejar que Embry contestase le di un abrazo rápido y caminé hacia el chico. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba por empezar de verdad el primer día de instituto en La Push.

Aspiré hondo e intenté ignorar todas las miradas pegadas en mi cogote. Menos mal que tenía las gafas dentro de la mochila y no podía ver las caras de la gente a pocos metros de mi.

Cuando estuve frente a Seth me tranquilicé. Un poco, pero por lo menos lo hice. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, sobre todo su sonrisa.

—Hey.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó, mientras echábamos a andar. Me pareció que miraba unos segundos hacia atrás— ¿Preparada para el primer día?

Me encogí de hombros. Sí y no. Era un zombie con ansiedad, quizás estaba más preparada para el apocalipsis. Pero pensándolo bien, el instituto era un mini apocalipsis, con su microclima y todo.

—¿Quieres la versión oficial o la de verdad? —Pregunté, mientras miraba los papeles que me había dado la secretaria. Taquilla 232.

—Las dos estarían bien —respondió el, sin perder la sonrisa—. Dámelo, creo que sé dónde está.

Le di el papel de la taquilla. él fue lo suficientemente cortés para no fijarse en la contraseña y taparla con el pulgar.

—La versión oficial es que estoy bien, un poco nerviosa. Lo normal. —Giramos una esquina y dimos a un pasillo lleno de taquillas. Había varios grupos de chicos y chicas hablando animadamente. Muchos de ellos se giraron a mirarme. Genial—. La de verdad es que estoy a punto de salir corriendo por esas puertas e intentar desaparecer cual ninja en una bola de humo.

Seth levantó un momento la mirada de la hoja para buscar la taquilla. Estaba casi al final de una de las filas, junto a una clase con la puerta cerrada. El cartel decía que era la clase de arte. Hmmm. Menuda coincidencia.

—No va a ser tan malo. —Aseguró cuando llegamos.

Giró la cabeza mientras metía la contraseña en el candado y abría la taquilla. Por fin podría deshacerme de todos los libros que llevaba encima. Casi gemí del alivio que sentí al quitarme la mochila de los hombros.

—¿Tienes el horario ya?

Se lo entregué. Él sabría mejor que yo ir hasta las clases. Yo apenas le había echado un vistazo.

—Toma. Y espero que tengas razón.

—Ya verás cómo sí.

—No sé, la gente no ha parado de mirarme desde que he entrado.

—Eso es normal. Eres la nueva.

Pegué un respingo al escuchar una voz nueva salir de detrás de la puerta de la taquilla. Por encima de ella vi un pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, con las puntas de color azul eléctrico. Cerré la puerta y sonreí levemente. Lo recordé como el camarero del restaurante River's Edge.

—Hola, Robin.

—Hey, Rob —saludó Seth.

—¿Qué tal?

Al lado de Robin había una chica alta y delgada que se parecía muchísimo a él. Tenía una mata de pelo largo y ondulado, con las puntas del mismo color azul eléctrico que el chico. Llevaba las muñecas llenas de pulseras de colores diferentes y las uñas pintadas a juego con su mochila morada. Sus ojos eran negros, con millones de pestañas.

Me inspeccionó con la mirada y sin quererlo, aguanté la respiración. ≪Aquí vamos≫ pensé.

—Así que tú eres la nueva... ¿Lisa?

—Lily —contestaron Seth y Robin a la vez.

La chica cambió de expresión con rapidez y se acercó más a mi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era unos pocos centímetros más alta que yo. Por un momento vi a Rachel en esa sonrisa y entonces recordé que Robin era primo de Jacob y por lo mucho que se parecían, ella también. ¿Serían mellizos?

—Por fin te conozco. Eres la prima de Embry Call, ¿verdad? Robin me ha contado cuando os conocisteis. —Se fijó en mi taquilla y la señaló—. ¿Tienes todo listo? Si necesitas algo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema. Mi taquilla es la 215, está allí, junto a ese tío que se parece a Shrek. Sí, ese de ahí. Será mejor que lo evites, es un imbécil. ¿Qué clases tienes? Espero que tengamos algunas juntas. Oh, luego te presentaré a Sophia, es mi mejor amiga. Seguro que le gustará conocerte. Bueno, todos estábamos esperando conocerte y verte, ¿sabes? Aquí nunca pasa nada interesante. ¿Tienes a alguien con quien comer? Te puedes sentar con nosotros si quieres y después puedo enseñarte un poco el instituto para...

Robin la interrumpió. Poco a poco me había ido pegando más a mi taquilla. ¿Había parado en algún momento a tomar aire? No sabía si acababa de rapear todo aquello o si es que normalmente hablaba así de rápido.

—Mags, la estás asustando.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas con nerviosismo y un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Tenía varios piercings plateados en las orejas.

—¡Perdona! No era mi intención. Hablo demasiado cuando estoy emocionada. Soy Margaret.

Sonreí y e intente relajarme. Su sinceridad era casi tangible, lo que me conmovió un poco. Parecía verdaderamente interesada en ayudar y en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba, a pesar de ser una de las cosas que más me aterraban. El confiar en alguien o incluso entablar una amistad.

Reuní valor para hablar. Solo esperaba que no me temblase la voz.

—Soy Lilian. Y no te preocupes, me halaga mucho tu ofrecimiento.

—Lo digo de verdad. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí.

Robin se acercó lentamente a Seth y echó un vistazo al papel que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Que estás mirando tan detenidamente? —Se lo quitó de las manos—. A ver.

—No, espera Rob. No es mío. —Seth intentó quitárselo, pero Robin fue más rápido y se escurrió fuera de su alcance—. Devuélvemelo.

—Es un horario de clases, pero es muy raro... —El chico me miró— ¿Es tuyo?

Asentí.

—Tenemos la primera clase todos juntos, vamos.

Seth consiguió por fin hacerse con el papel y volvió a analizarlo, como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria. Me hizo gracia que él estuviera preocupándose mucho más por las clases que yo tenía que yo misma. Hacía tres días estuvimos todos juntos en la playa haciendo un picnic y cuando el tema de mi instituto salió me prometió que durante los primeros días me ayudaría a buscar todas las clases, pero no creí que se lo tomaría tan enserio.

Caminé junto a Margaret por el pasillo de las taquillas, detrás de los dos chicos. Ella me sonrió mientras me guiaba por la marea de ojos.

—Oye, tienes un acento muy mono. ¿De dónde eres? Espera a que te presente a Soph, seguro que le encanta cómo hablas. ¡Oh, mira! Ahí está. ¡Sophia!

* * *

Lo había conseguido. Un zombie con ansiedad había sobrevivido al primer día del apocalipsis. Todo un logro del que estaba la mar de orgullosa.

—Lily, ¿tienes a alguien que te lleve a tu casa? Quizás podamos acercarte mi hermano y yo.

Sophia se subió las gafas de pasta roja por el puente de la nariz y entrecerró los ojos amarronados por un furtivo rayo de sol mientras atravesábamos las puertas dobles de la salida camino al aparcamiento. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire le echó el pelo liso y marrón hacia atrás, levantando su flequillo y a mi me metió un mechón de pelo en la boca al haberla abierto para contestarla. Robin soltó una risita al verme batallar con mi propio pelo. Margaret le dio un no tan sutil pisotón para que se callase.

—Pues en realidad agradecería mucho que lo hicierais, me parece que Embry no puede venir y todavía no sé dónde queda la casa.

—Había pensado en acompañarte, no queda muy lejos de aquí a pie —intervino Seth.

Sophia inmediatamente se puso tensa al escuchar la voz de Seth. Eso era algo que llevaba pasando todo el día. Me había dado cuenta de que la gente no se le acercaba o que le miraban con cara rara. Incluso a Collin y Brady, a los que había visto en la cafetería del instituto, parecía sucederles lo mismo. No le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica, pero la chica parecía incómoda a su alrededor. Por el contrario, Robin y Margaret parecían de lo más cómodos.

—Ah, entonces puede acompañarte él, si quieres —dijo Sophia, con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

—Hey, ¿qué hace Jake aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Robin, giré la cabeza en la dirección en la que había señalado su mentón. Noté mis mejillas arder al encontrarme con la mirada de Jacob. Efectivamente estaba allí, apoyando los brazos cruzados en la parte de arriba de su coche rojo. Pude ver claramente su sonrisa iluminándole la cara. También me fije en lo mucho que le tiraba la camisa de cuadros grises alrededor de los bíceps y cómo la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo se le pegaba al pecho... El calor se extendió por toda mi cara al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso era culpa de Hana, por haberme metido en la cabeza que Jacob estaba buenorro. ≪Estúpidas hormonas.≫

—Creo que ya sé quien te va a llevar a casa —me murmuró Seth, con una sonrisita.

Nah, Seth estaba equivocado. Jacob no había ido a buscarme al instituto. Seguro que estaba aquí para llevar a Margaret y a Robin a su casa. ¿Verdad?

Para disgusto de Sophia, nos acercamos hasta el coche. Cuando estuvimos cerca, el viento me trajo un olor a madera y a cítricos y todos los nervios de ese día desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Lo mismo que el día que fuimos a Forks y me dio el telele en el hospital. Sin que yo lo controlase, él tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Estar junto a Jacob hacía que me sintiera protegida y tranquila, como si junto a él no pudiera ocurrir nada malo. Me estaba haciendo adicta a ese sentimiento y según lo iba conociendo, más me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. También hacía arder mi cara con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Robin, enarcando una ceja.

Jacob rodeó el coche y dio unos toquecitos a la puerta del copiloto.

—Embry me ha pedido el favor de que venga a buscar a Lily. Él está ocupado y no puede.

≪Adiós cerebro, querido amigo. Has sido un buen aliado.≫

¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Giré la cabeza y Jacob sonrió de medio lado, mirándome. Se volvió a apoyar en el coche y cruzó los brazos.

¿Embry le había pedido que viniera a por mi de verdad? Creía que no se hablaban, que habían discutido o algo así, ya que la tensión entre los dos cuando estuvimos todos en la playa el fin de semana pasado podía filetearse con un cuchillo. Me alegraba que ya se hablasen, pero por otro lado maldije a Embry internamente. Podría haberme avisado.

—¿Ya os conocíais? —Preguntó Margaret alternando la mirada entre los dos.

Asentí lentamente.

—Sí —respondimos los dos a la vez.

—Te conté lo del restaurante, ¿por qué preg-? ¡Ah! ¡Ya van dos veces! ¡Es mi pie!

Margaret suspiró con cansancio.

—Eres muy sutil, Robin.

—Eres Sophia, ¿verdad? La hermana de Oliver —Preguntó de pronto Jacob. La chica del pelo marrón se removió mientras asentía—. He intentado contactar con él, pero no he podido. Siento mucho lo de tu tío.

Arrugué la frente. ¿Qué le había pasado a su tío?

Las caras de los demás se oscurecieron y el ambiente cambió como si hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua sobre nosotros. Robin bajó la cabeza y Margaret miró de reojo con cautela a la chica. Seth tenía los labios muy apretados. Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Sophia y se cruzó de brazos, como si se estuviese abrazando a si misma. La barbilla le tembló y las gafas se le escurrieron un poco por la nariz.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Abrí mucho los ojos intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Su tío había...? Espera. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba su hermano? Oliver... ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

—Vuestro primo, Paul, me ha dicho que pronto se celebrará el funeral. Si hay algo en lo que mi familia pueda ayudar, por favor, contad con nosotros.

El tono de su voz había caído varios tonos y su cara estaba solemne. A mi se me estrujó el corazón cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El apellido de Sophia era Quehpa, igual que el señor que habían encontrado en el puerto de Port Angeles hacia unos cuantos días atrás. Jacob había mencionado a Oliver cuando escuchamos la noticia en la radio el día que fuimos al hospital a dejarle los documentos a mi padre. Oliver era el sobrino del señor Quehpa, al igual que Sophia.

Las noticias de los asesinatos no habían hecho más que aumentar en el transcurso de una semana. Lo que era verdaderamente aterrador. Hacía un par de días habían empezado un noticiero especial sobre los casos de desapariciones y asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo en el estado de Washington. Se habían encontrado otras tres víctimas mortales desde el hallazgo del señor Quehpa en el puerto de Port Ángeles y la policía había anunciado la desaparición de otras seis personas más.

Con los pocos datos que se habían dado de los asesinatos y de la autopsia del señor Quehpa, los investigadores detrás del caso habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de algún animal salvaje, posiblemente una manada de lobos, pumas e incluso osos, debido a la naturaleza de las heridas encontradas en los cuerpos, a los restos de tierra bajo las uñas y en la ropa de las victimas y a la brutalidad del caso. Pero todavía no habían podido resolver un misterio que no paraban de mencionar: ¿cómo había llegado el señor Quehpa al puerto si había sido atacado por unos animales salvajes en el bosque?

Ahora, cada vez que miraba al bosque que había detrás de mi casa me daban escalofríos de pensar en lo que habría allí.

—Tu padre ya se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, es miembro del consejo tribal, así que... —carraspeó Sophia. Vi cómo intentaba recomponerse. Aspiró hondo y alzó la barbilla, conteniendo las lágrimas. El respeto que sentí por ella en ese momento fue enorme. Yo no habría sido capaz de aguantar el llanto—. De todas formas, gracias. Rachel también ha venido con Paul a ayudar con los preparativos, aunque no tenían por qué. Nos alegra ver que por fin ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Jacob asintió lentamente. ¿Paul era familiar de Sophia? No había dicho nada sobre el señor Quehpa las veces en las que lo había visto. Ni Rachel tampoco. Es cierto que Paul parecía más cansado de lo habitual, pero no estaba tan afectado como veía a Sophia. Tal vez no fuese su tío, sino el de ella, dado que acababa de decir que no tenía por qué ayudar.

—Lo siento mucho, Sophia —murmuré.

Ella intentó sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. Se recolocó las gafas en su sitio.

—Gracias.

El ambiente se rompió abruptamente cuando el claxon de un coche sonó de forma insistente junto a nosotros. Robin pegó un salto del susto y chocó contra mi, calvándome sin querer el codo en el costado. Yo me vi empujada hacia atrás, pisando al pobre Seth en el proceso. Robin soltó una maldición, fulminando al conductor del coche gris que había provocado ese pequeño efecto dominó.

—Ese es Olly —dijo Sophia.

En su voz se podía notar un pequeño alivio, quizás por que por fin podía acabar con esa conversación o por que ya tenía una excusa para no seguir estando incómoda alrededor de Jacob y Seth. Del coche salió un chico alto, de complexión fuerte. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura y su pelo marrón claro salía despedido en todas direcciones. Tenía tal cabreo encima que no pude evitar sentirme intimidada. Llevaba un móvil entre las manos que alzó y lo agitó con exasperación.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Sophia, soltando un suspiro. Se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Lleva unos días más irritado de lo normal. Nos vemos mañana.

Vimos como los dos hermanos desaparecían dentro del coche y se perdían fuera del recinto del instituto. La verdad era que podía entender un poco la molestia de su hermano, el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos estudiantes arremolinados alrededor de un coche y varios estudiantes rezagados y a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando a que terminásemos de hablar.

Margaret rompió nuestro silencio.

—Da un poco de miedo lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Jacob y Seth intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

—Aún así, no podemos hacer nada —dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas, esperar que las autoridades se encarguen y que no pase nada más.

—Supongo... —murmuré.

* * *

Cuando Jacob y yo nos metimos por fin en el coche, solté un suspiro. ¡Lo había conseguido de verdad! El primer día de clases había ido de lo más normal y emocionante. Casi... casi hasta me había gustado.

Les dije adiós a Seth y a los mellizos por la ventanilla y me até el cinturón de seguridad. Jacob me sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Bien, hay dos planes —dijo, después de arrancar—. Podemos ir a tomar algo para celebrar que tu primer día de clase a ido bien, o podemos ir a la playa para relajarnos un rato. Aunque también puedo dejarte en casa si estás muy cansada y lo posponemos a otro día.

—Qué tal esto: pedimos algo para llevar, vamos a la playa, lo comemos y después me dejas en casa —sugerí.

—Me gusta ese plan.

—Pues en marcha.


End file.
